FAKE DATE
by Mustbethelabcoat
Summary: one shot. slightly smutty. Lauren goes to a party and meets a brunette. and now its a multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

One shot. Smutty. Had a devastating day and needed something to make the pain go away. Let me know if it's any good.

FAKE DATE

Looking at myself in the mirror, I try to look the part. Hale Santiago, my colleague and friend, needed a fake girlfriend. And I was dumb enough to say ok.

All week he's been badgering me. "I'd do it for you" he kept saying, but he knows it would never work since I'm strictly into women. But here I am, in this ridiculous costume, for my date to arrive.

Actually, my Halloween costume as The Joker is spot on. My long blonde hair, teased to perfection and sporting green highlights from the top. The white powder and smearing my red lipstick, giving me that 'psycho' look is just icing on the cake.

I decided to keep the traditional Joker look, but put some of my attributes to better use. Black high heels, tight dark purple leather pants, fitted purple button up, and green leather vest to top it off.

Simply put? Lauren Lewis is looking good.

Rolling up my sleeves I hear a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I ask.

Through the door, I hear a muffled, "na na na na na Batman!"

Laughing, I pull the door open to see Hale. I have to admit, he too looks good. If you didn't know us, you'd think we were really dating.

"Wow Doc! You really outdone yourself! Heads will definitely be turning tonight once they see your fine ass walk through the door." He gushes.

Looking at him I know he's nervous. He wouldn't have begged me to go if it wasn't important. "You don't look so bad yourself! So, before we head out, what should I know about being your girlfriend?"

Shaking his head, "Lauren, you agreeing is more than enough. Just be yourself. You're charming all on your own, but just remember that I'm your man for the night."

Laughing, because we both know if I drink too much, after hours Lauren comes out. And she's frisky.

"Don't worry Hale, I'll be good and try not to embarrass you. I'll be on my best behavior in front of your buddies. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Shoot."

"Why does having a girlfriend a requirement? I mean, they're your friends." I ask just because Hale is a great guy. Loyal, smart, funny, and a doctor nonetheless.

Messing with his cape, "I just hate the teasing. I'm not good at the dating thing. I just want to have fun. And with you as my date, but more importantly my friend, I'll have fun. And having you as my date will surely make them jealous!"

Smiling, I reach out and link our arms together, "Well then, let's get this party started!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the house, I see a variety or costumes. Everything from cops, to zombies, to slutty nurses. It's kind of overwhelming to see how many people are already her.

As we enter the house, I feel the bass of music pulsing, matching the swirls of different colored lights. I feel Hale put his hand in my back building me through the crowd.

When we get to better lighting, I see buckets of beers in ice. Alongside, there are tons of bottles and a giant bowl of, what I'm assuming, is jungle juice.

"Let's get us a drink, then we can mingle. Sound good?" He asks.

"Anything, except the jungle juice please." I smile. He winks at me, probably thinking I'd get wasted if I had some, but in reality, I'm paranoid of what is mixed in there. I'm not trying to get rufied. Better safe then sorry.

As the night goes on, and the alcohol flows through my system, we start to let loose. Meeting people left and right, I stay in character. His friends are nice, but all they do is stand in the kitchen.

"Hey babe?" I nudge my 'boyfriend' pulling him away slightly.

"I'm going to go dance for a minute. Burn off some of this energy." I smile and bat my eyelashes. He always folds when I do that.

"Ok, but if I see anyone putting hands on my girl, I'm going to put a beating down." He says seriously. He looks towards the dancing area.

"I'll be good, I'm armed, and very toned." I wink at him and flex my arms as I walk away.

"And drunk!" He hollers. But gives me a thumbs up. Finally free from the guys, I begin to let loose.

With my red cup of red bull and vodka, I make my way to the center of the dance floor. Swaying my hips back and forth, I close my eyes and get lost in the beat of the music.

I feel other people surrounding me, but it's just dancing. I'm happy that Hale knows most of the people here and has set his claim on me, so no unwanted hands try anything.

Hearing a rowdy bunch towards the door, I open my eyes and see a sight for sore eyes.

A beautiful brunette, dressed in a red tight spandex morph suit. Her face is painted and my breath catches when I realize her costume.

Harley Quinn.

Being the gentle stalker I am, I continue my dance, taking in the sight as I do. Seeing her make her way into the kitchen, I pound the rest of my drink and follow after.

Walking in, I notice Hale talking to her and some straggly looking guys in jeans and a mask. Confused at his costume, I finally see the Bane mask in his hand.

"Oh Lauren!" I see Hale flagging me down. I see the 'Harley' and 'Bane' turn to look at me. This should be fun.

Hale swings an arm around my waist, "Dyson, this is my girl Lauren. Lauren, this is Dyson and...?" He waits for her to respond. Honestly, I'm on the edge of my seat too.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Bo." She nods to Hale and reaches for my hand. Smiling wide, I grasp her hand.

Her hands are so soft and her smile is welcoming. I feel Hale nudge me, no doubt noticing my ogling.

"Sorry," I pull away my hand, "Alcohol brings out my touchy-feely side." I blush at her now staring at me. I open my mouth to backtrack, but I instead slam it shut and turn on a dime.

I hear her giggle at my retreat to the bar. I try to shake the fog from my mind, but wow! Bo is causing my body to respond in a way I haven't felt in some time.

Mixing my drink, I turn to look back at them. I take a bigger sip than I intended to when I see Dyson place his arm around Bo's shoulder. Damn.

Oh well, at least the night is young and the drinks are free! So instead of dwelling on the brunette being taken, I decide to go back to the dance floor.

Taking purchase in the middle of the flowing bodies, I let loose. Again. Hopefully without any more pleasant distractions.

Well that was a fleeting thought as I feel two hands take hold of my hips. I'm about to expertly extract my body from, what I assume is a drunken frat boy, when I feel the press of a female form against my back.

Moving to the music, I place my hands on the mystery dancer's and lace our fingers together. We end up doing a sensual grind, just enjoying the feel of our bodies moving as one.

"Wow! You guys look great! Can I get a photo?" An excited party goer jumps in from of us. Confused, I turn to see who my dancing partner is.

"Bo!" I screech alarmed. She just smiles and reaches an arm around my waist and pulls us together.

"Come on Joker, the lady wants a photo." She whispers in my ear. I shiver when I feel her lips graze the shell of my ear.

Snapping a few photos, "Thanks guys!" And she's gone.

"She's right you know. We really do look good." Bo says as she grabs my cup and takes a sip. Even through her exaggerated black makeup, I can see how truly gorgeous this woman is.

Smiling at her boldness, I offer her my hand to continue dancing. Seeing her return the smile, my confidence returns. I place my hands on her waist, while she wraps hers around my neck.

The song picks up pace and so does the energy between us. She gives me a smirk and turns her back to me. The feel of her ass grinding hard and fast into me causes me to moan.

My hands start to wander on their own accord. Raking my nails up her thighs, i lean in close to her ear, "You must really like this song." I joke.

She turns back around with a wicked smile. "Come on, I need a drink." She says as she laces our fingers together and drags me away from the dance floor.

I'm too busy staring at her ass to notice where we are headed until I feel my back hit a wall and her lips pressed against mine.

My hands tangle in her hair, holding her steady as we devour each other's mouths. Her hands are on my ass pulling me impossibly closer.

After a few minutes she pulls back with a "Whoa" and then a panicked, "Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"Never apologize for doing that! That was amazing and so fucking sexy!" I growl and kiss her again making her knees go weak.

"Wait, wait," she pulls back again, much to my dismay, "You have a boyfriend." She says sadly.

Unable to control it, I let out a hearty laugh. When I look at the pissed off look she has, I bite my lip. "Can I let you in on a small secret?" I ask.

I brush some hair behind her ear, "Hale is not my boyfriend."

She raises an eyebrow, "But I thought..." I place a small kiss to her lips silencing her.

"He needed a fake girlfriend to impress his friends. Apparently he thought it could be me." I shrug my shoulders.

"So if I asked if you wanted to get out of here?" Bo asks fixing my already smeared makeup.

"It depends, is 'Bane' your boyfriend?" I ask.

"Hahahahaha! Hell no! He asked me to be his date tonight, yes. But it's only because I'm a sucker for Halloween parties!" She laughs hard.

Smiling wide, "Let's get out here!" I find Hale rather quickly and let him know the situation. He just laughs at me and tells me to have fun.

I see Bo wave at me and jingle her keys in the air. The party is on the move.

We take long strides around the corner, where I spot a yellow muscle car. "Nice car." I comment.

Opening the door for me, "Yeah, umm he's old but it gets me places."

"Ha, your car is male?" I ask, just because classic cars like these are almost always a 'she'.

She chuckles, "Well, when I get to about 60Mph, I always feel something poking me in the back. Just like a man, really." She shuts my door and runs to the driver side.

Biting my lip at how playful she is, I wait until she shuts her door before I pounce.

I pull her into a kiss. It's not as hard as our previous ones, but it's just as passionate. "Jesus! You are so hot!" She says as she kisses down my neck. "I don't think I can drive anywhere with you so close to me but not touching."

"Mmm, maybe I can help with that?" I ask. I pull away and unbutton most of my shirt. I see her eyes grow dark when she notices my see through bra.

I then reach over to the back of her neck and unzip her morph suit down. It zips slowly down her bare back all the way down to the top of her ass.

She's gripping the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white, as I run my fingertips down her smooth skin.

"My place is about 10 minutes away. Can you wait it out until then? I promise it'll be worth your while. I'll be worth your while." I say as I lean over and tease the top of the costume, pulling the material over her shoulder. Pressing a few kisses there, I look at her with desire.

She redirects my mouth to hers then pulls away to bite my chin, playfully. "Oh I know you will!"

The way she was driving, the drive only took about 4 minutes. Thankfully the streets were practically empty or I'm not sure we'd even make it.

When we exit the car, I kick off my heels and hand them to her. She looks so confused but takes them. All I hear is a small yelp as I throw her over my shoulder and take her inside.

Giggling the whole way as I smack her ass, we make it inside, where I dump her on the couch. She seems to like my take charge attitude because I can see how wet she is through her costume.

Leaning down as I kiss her, I rub where she needs me the most. "Fuuuck me!" She moans loudly.

I pull back slightly, teasing her lips. "So you want me to fuck you?" I take my best off and rip the remaining buttons on my shirt, before unclasping my bra.

Standing only in my leather pants, I begin to run myself. I'm so hot and bothered, and the look on her face only spurs me on more.

She finally stands and takes over my movements. Her hands move lower and lower until she reaches my pants. Her hands tease the top of my mound, "Are you going to fuck me hard?"

The question catches me off guard, even knowing I started it. She pulls the costume completely off her body and jumps onto me. I hold her naked body tight against me as she locks her legs around me.

Walking through my room, I head straight into my bathroom. I set her down on the counter, before starting the shower. I lock eyes with her and take off the rest of my clothing.

Seeing the unbridled desire in her eyes makes me squirm. "After you." I say to Bo, holding the glass door open.

While she steps in to check the temperature, I reach under the sink for the perfect item for her.

Securing the harness in record time, I follow her under the spray. I press my front to her back and hold her close. Grazing my teeth against her neck I mumble how good she tastes.

When she pushes back into me, the tip of the strap on brushes against her ass. Hearing her moan, I push it against her again for fun.

Turning her to face me, I kiss her slowly. Just because I can be adventurous in bed, doesn't mean I'm an inconsiderate lover. I want her to be ready and willing for anything.

"You feel so good, Lauren. I need to feel all of you, please." She begs.

"Patience." I whisper against her luscious mouth. I travel down her body, mapping it out with my mouth and hands until I'm on my knees.

Looking up at her, I see her holding the hand rail and the door handle. Apparently I'm taking too long admiring her body because next thing I know, she's grabbing my hair and shoves my face into her wet and aching pussy.

The first taste has me moaning into her wet heat. "Oh god!" I mumble into her. Hearing her grunts and moans only make we work harder. Working her clit and entering her with my tongue has her coming into my mouth in minutes.

She releases my hair but gently guides me to stand while she starts to kiss me. Our makeup is completely gone thanks to the water. Seeing her so natural make the butterflies in my stomach flutter uncontrollable. "That tongue of yours in very talented." She says after a beat.

Turning off the water, I once again hoist her up and walk her to my bed, both us of dripping wet.

"Easy Lauren, a girl could get use to this kind of treatment. What are you some professional body builder? My god you're so strong!" She giggles but I can tell how turned on she is by it.

"Nope, definitely not that." I tell her with a smile. Laying her on the bed, she pulls me close and starts rubbing the strap on with enthusiasm.

Biting her lip, her eyes are staring at the phallus. "Too much?" I genuinely ask.

Adjusting her position on the bed so she's on her knees, she kisses my chest, neck, and finally lips. "Nothing I can't handle. Now please, I'm pretty sure you made a promise to... What was it...? Oh yeah, to fuck me!" She growls loudly while biting my lip hard.

Breaking the kiss, I grab her hips and flip her over face down. "Mmm baby!" She screams excitedly.

Still holding her hips, I urge her further on the bed and crawl behind her. Once she grabs the headboard, she turns and looks and me over her shoulder. She's been so patient, I'd hate to keep her waiting any longer.

Grabbing the head on the strap on, I tease her entry. She's so wet and swollen, I clench my own in response.

"Ahhhh!" She groan as I enter her slowly, but I push it until it's to the hilt. I feel her sweet juices run against me. It's not a huge phallus but I'm sure she's feeling it stretch her out.

Squeezing her ass as she adjusts to the size, I finally feel her start to move against me. She's taking it slow, but I know what she really wants.

Resting one hand on her hip, I slowly guide the other to grasp her shoulder with the other. "Hang on." I say to myself as I thrust hard into her.

Thrust after thrust, I pound into her tight frame. She's screaming and grunting for more and I happily oblige.

A part of me is feeling guilty, taking her in this position, but the sounds she makes are the reasons I keep going.

Seeing that she's close to her orgasm, I pull out of her. She wines and tries to pull me back inside, but I flip her to face me. "I want to see you come." I say when I kiss her, pouring every feeling into it.

Slipping back inside her, I see her smile up at me. "You're so beautiful, Bo." Comes tumbling out of my mouth. And it's true. I don't know anything about her, but seeing her like this, completely open for me, makes me want to never let her go.

"I'm so close! Please baby, I want to see you too!" She gasps for air with every word and wraps her legs tightly around my hips. The push and pull of the harness is sending closer and closer, her legs pulling me deeper each time. When she finally comes, yelling out my name, I follow her into the sweet bliss.

Collapsing on top of her soaked body, she kisses my neck, "Wow, Lauren. That was incredible. You really know what you're doing with that thing!" We both giggle at the silliness of it.

"One word. Epic!" I say looking into her eyes. We just stay there in bed after that. Still on top of her, still inside her, but we just lay there.

The look on her face makes me gain some courage. "Will you have dinner with me?" I ask out of the blue. I blush at my spontaneous question, but it's the truth. I want to have dinner with her.

She looks at me with shining eyes, "You'd want to go out? With me?" She asks slightly confused.

"Yes? Is that so hard to believe?"

She pulls me into a soft kiss, "I'd love to, but let's get some sleep? I'm exhausted."

"Asking as you stay. I'd really like to hold you tonight, if that's alright with you?" I ask shyly as I pull the strap on out of her and drop it to the floor.

"You're adorable, and yes. That sounds perfect." She rests her head on my chest while I hold her tight against me. I grab the blanket and covers us up, "Such a romantic." She mumbles as we both fall asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

This might be terrible or it could be great. I'm not sure so let me know if it is and also if I should continue! Thanks for the support either way! You guys are awesome!  
Twitter : Thelabcoat13

Fake date ch 2

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

Oh god please make it stop. It's way too early to get up, let alone talk to anyone at this hour. I just want sleep.

*buzzing stops*

Smiling I snuggle deeper into the pillow, when I feel an arm wrap around my waist from behind me. I shift to see the sexy brunette from last night.

Mmm... Last night was incredible. I've never be so open and forward about what I've wanted in the bedroom, but seeing her, feeling her, made me act somewhat out of character. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it was with her.

Buzz

Buzz

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I whisper to myself. I slowly untangle myself from Bo and walk to the living room to retrieve my phone. I shiver and wrap my arms around my naked body, "Where is it?"

Finally finding it near the door, I quickly answer the annoying object. "Dr. Lewis."

Listening to my boss go on and on about an important meeting scheduled today, I let him know I'll be there. I hurry up off the phone and walk to my room to get ready for my shower.

When I cross the threshold to my room I stop dead in my tracks. "Good morning, Dr. Lewis." Bo purrs, laying across the bed propped up on one elbow. I try to say something, but the words are caught in my throat when the comforter slips off her chest leaving her breasts fully exposed.

When I finally tear my eyes away from those glorious mounds, I look to her biting her lip and staring at my naked form.

"Well, aren't you going to say good morning to me?" She asks bending her leg, showing off her toned thigh. She gives me a smile showing me that she's enjoying rendering me speechless. Well, two can play that game.

I saunter over to the sexy woman in my bed. She watches me and lays on her back, resting on her elbows until I reach her feet. Settling down with one knee on the bed, I reach my hand towards her jaw and pull her into an all consuming kiss.

Breaking for air I mumble to her, "Good morning, Bo." I feel her smile against my mouth before nipping at my lips a few times. Loving this playful side we tend to get into, I start teasing her heaving breasts with both hands now.

Feeling her nipples grow hard under my palms makes me need her. Now.

I push her down flat on the bed and pull her towards the edge, before dropping to my knees in front of her. Before she can say anything, I dive into her warm and very wet pussy.

"Ohhhh fuck! Mmm Lauren!" She moans grabbing a pillow to muffle her screams. Her hips are jumping wildly off the bed and it takes most of my strength to keep her still. Losing the battle, but I plan on winning this war.

I grab her knees and place them on my shoulders, hoping my plan of action will suffice. And does it ever!

Her legs wrap around my head, burying my face in her center. I use my tongue to part her lips and enter her deep. As I'm swirling my tongue inside her, I use both my hands to wander across her thighs and toned stomach, until I reach her hard nipples.

I pinch and squeeze making her grab fists of her own hair. The sight of her in ecstasy makes me work harder and thrust deeper. I use my nose to graze her clit over and over as I'm eating her out with enthusiasm.

Thrusting my tongue diligently, I feel her start to clamp down, making it difficult to reach the areas I want to. Seeing as she's nearly at the edge and ready to tumble over, so I decide to give her exactly what she needs.

Releasing her tits from my eager hands, I grab her ass and pull her impossibly closer, essentially face fucking her. 'Time for the grand finale' I think to myself and moan into her sweet pussy, making her feel the vibrations.

"Laaauuuurrrreeeen!" She yells at the top of her lungs as she comes hard against my face. I smile when I feel her sweet essence covering my face until it drips down my chin.

When the spasms subside, she releases my head so I can breath properly. I smile wide as I kiss my way up her body, enjoying the journey until I reach her soft lips. I nip a few times at her pulse point, enjoying the mark I created, before kissing her softly.

She lets my tongue explore her mouth, just enjoying the afterglow. "That was absolutely wonderful Dr. Lewis!" She laughs out as I rest my face in the crook of her neck.

"You taste...mmmm, God Bo!" I smile taking in her scent. She rubs my back and only laughs at my comment.

I finally sit up so I'm not completely on top of her, "I have to go shower for a stupid meeting for work, but I'd like to see you again. Would that be something you'd like too?" I ask staring at her expressive chocolate eyes.

"You have to go now?!" She asks shocked! "But I never got to return the favor!" It's absolutely adorable when she pouts, I have to admit.

"Well, if I hurry in the shower and get dressed quickly. I'm sure you can." I reply with a cheeky smile. Thinking about Bo's hands on me causes my body to react automatically, but this meeting is actually really important.

She looks confused, "But if you get ready isn't the fun over?"

I give her a kiss on the lips before replying, "I have a wonderful *kiss* and sexy *kiss* idea... Do you trust me?"

"Mmm, you're a really good kisser." She says out of the blue, completely ignoring my question.

"Thank you. Now I'll be right back, try and get some rest." I say and wink as I grab some clothes and walk into the bathroom. She's going to love this.

A few minutes later, I walk back into the room to a speechless Bo. I'm wearing a white button up shirt that's tucked into my tight red skirt. My hair is still wet, but is drying in waves.

I grab my black heels and place them near the bed before walking over to Bo and ripping the blankets from her naked body. Seeing the fire in her eyes shows me she's enjoying this as much as I am.

I hike up my skirt and straddle her body on the bed and lean down giving her a nice view of cleavage. Her hands rub my thighs staring at my chest before giving it a few nips.

Knowing I need to get going, I pull her face to mine and kiss her slowly. As I keep kissing her I grasp one of her hands and lead her to my dripping core. "I need you." I tell her and take her fingers, playing with the wetness found there.

"Holy shit! Going commando, Lauren? Better for me!" She growls and thrusts two fingers into my throbbing core. I yell out and arch my body into hers.

Her thrusts are deep and slow, hitting all the right spots. I hike my skirt even higher and hold her shoulders tight as I start to really ride her fingers.

Gasping for air each time she enters me I finally groan out, "More!" And she happily obliges with a third finger, filling me completely. Picking up the pace, I start to fuck her fingers hard and fast.

"You feel so good! Take it! Take my fingers!" She says as she pounds into my pussy, deeper and harder than before. When she pulls my top apart and releases my bouncing tits from my bra, I know I'm not going to last long.

"Oh Bo!" I moan loudly as she takes my nipple into her hungry mouth. She licks and nips making me squirm, but when she takes my hardened nipple into her mouth and gives it a bite, it happens.

I hold her tight against me as I clench around her fingers. My eyes are shut tightly as I feel my come cover my pussy and her hand. She gives a few slower thrust to help me come back down from my orgasm, before pulling out of me. I whimper at the feeling, but as I see her take those come covered fingers into her mouth I moan shamelessly.

Leaving some on her lips, she pulls me into a kiss, letting me taste myself. "You taste delicious." I chuckle and say a quiet thank you.

"Do you really have to go?" She asks almost child like as she brushes a few hairs out of my sweating face.

"Unfortunately, but it's only for a short time." Still pushing the limits of my comfort zone, I hesitate before asking, "If you want, you're more than welcome to stay? I would actually like to get to know you, if you're ok with that?"

I feel like my face is a painful expression waiting for her answer. I've never been so forward with someone, but there's something about Bo that makes me want to jump into the unknown.

She smiles while raising an eyebrow, "You'd be fine with a complete stranger hanging out in your house? What if I'm a thief or some kind of killer?"

Still sitting on her lap I lean in close, "Well are you?"

She grips my thighs again making me almost beg for more contact, "I'm not. I'm just Bo Dennis." She gives a half smile. It's almost a sad smile, like she's afraid of something. But I smile at finding out her full name.

"Well, Bo Dennis, I'm Lauren Lewis." I offer my hand like the nerd I am and she shakes it laughing, before kissing me again. I feel her hands grab my exposed breasts and put them back in my bra and buttoning it up.

"Let me walk you out?" She is so fucking adorable sometimes. I can't even process it.

Shaking my head with a smile I delicately get to my feet. My legs are still a bit wobbly from the expert fucking she gave me, and I smell of sex, but it'll help me get through this meeting for sure.

She helps me pull my skirt down and tries to smooth out the wrinkles. "You really are sexy, Lauren. I'm having difficulty restraining myself." She gets out while palming my ass.

"I know the feeling." I reply staring at her in all her glory. "I need to go, but..." I trail off putting on my heels and grabbing my lipstick. I grab her arm and write down my number and give it a kiss for good measure. "Call me if you need anything."

She smiles looking at my artwork, "And if I need you?" She asks playfully.

I give her a hard kiss leaving her weak in the knees and gasping for breath. "Then, I'll come running." I say grinning wide as I walk out the door. I give my hips a little more sway, knowing she's watching as I hop into my car and head to the meeting. I just hope when I'm done, there will be the beautiful brunette waiting for me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fake date 3

Pulling up to the hospital, I realize now that I should have cleaned myself up after that last round with Bo. Or at least put on some underwear! I can feel the wetness trying to run down my leg, I just hope my coworkers can't smell it. I guess all I can do is embrace my 'freshly fucked' look.

Walking through the doors, I head straight into where our meeting is being held. I still can't believe my boss called this meeting today, especially on my day off. Oh, speak of the devil.

"Ah, Dr. Lewis! So glad to see you're here! The board members are very excited about your latest breakthrough!" He gushes pulling me towards the double doors.

"I'm sure they were since I'm here on my day off. I have a busy day today though, sir, so let's wrap this up quickly. Shall we?" I gesture to the room.

Opening the door for me, I walk through and see the six pretentious board members on their phones ignoring one another. I grab my phone and send a quick text to Bo before anyone would notice.

-  
Hope you're getting some rest lover, because when I get back I'm going to be in the mood to celebrate!

Putting my phone on vibrate, I walk to the end of the tall table and address everyone. "Good morning everyone. For those who don't know me, I'm Dr. Lauren Lewis, Chief of surgery. And we are here because of the new direction with medicine my team and I have produced."

Walking around the table, I hand them each a packet. When I finish I feel my phone vibrate against its her on my hip. "Excuse me." I mutter and turn facing the wall. Knowing it's from Bo, I open the message, smiling wide.

It's a photo of her in my bathtub soaking in bubbles. Her hair is piled on top of her head, showing me the beautiful skin from her neck to the tops of her breasts. My God, she's such a tease!

Looking over my shoulder, I see the members flipping through the packet, but looking clueless. This is going to take forever, but I'm sure Bo would be more than happy to make this meeting a little more bearable.

-  
Mmm... What a sight for sore eyes. How about one of those long legs of yours that I like wrapped around my head so much?

Turning back to them, "Sorry about that, I have a family emergency that I really need to get back to so let me help things along!"

Knowing that they want this to end as much as I do, I give the cliff notes to the breakthrough. It is very impressive what my team has accomplished and I'm flattered at the responses coming from everyone, but there's so much more to life other than work.

Yes, work pays the bills and puts food on the table, but I need more fun. And fun is waiting for me at my house.

Feeling my phone, I grab it and chance a glance at the photo sent. Biting my lip at the sight, hoping that no one can see how turned on I am. I can feel myself getting wet all over again. Those legs are sculpted to perfection!

Before I can respond, she sends another text.

-  
Do you have an office, Dr. Lewis?

"Does anyone have any further questions?" I ask eagerly after finishing my latest rant. The members look happy with everything, my boss doesn't though, but that's what he gets forcing me to clock in today.

My boss thanks everyone for coming and gives them the information where to donate their funds as I respond to Bo.

-  
I do. I can already picture me bending you over my desk. I'll be waiting.

Sending her the address and giving her directions to my office, I stand up and say my farewells to the group. I need to go clean myself up better before she gets here.

My mind is going crazy with the thought of Bo coming to my work. And why she's coming to my work! I try to keep my private life and professional life separate from each other, but there's something about this woman that makes me want to push the barriers.

In the bathroom I rinse off my 'downtown' hoping to get rid of any excess release I had from this morning. Looking in the mirror, I fluff out my hair, giving it that untamed look and reveal some cleavage by unbuttoning my shirt a little.

After I freshen up, I make a beeline towards my office. I'm lucky that the hallways are pretty much vacant. The only sounds I hear are the clicking of my heels and the humming of the lights.

Walking into my office I'm happy to see its semi cleaned. My desk tends to get a little messy with all the paper work that comes with the job, but the small sofa is spotless. The sofa is small, but I'm sure we'll find a way for it to accommodate us.

Looking at the clock I see Bo should be here any minute. The anticipation is killing me! I can already feel my nipple hardening through my bra and the thought.

Propping my feet up on my desk to try and find the best pose for when she walks in, I almost fall backwards when I hear a knock and see my boss pop his head in.

"Hey, Lauren do you have a minute?" He asks while stepping in and shutting the door. "Are you feeling okay? I mean, you seem off today."

Sighing I stand up and walk to him. I usually have a little more patience with the man, but today he is I'm over it. "If you're referring to the meeting, I think it went perfect. I kept it short because they do not understand the science behind it. And as I said earlier, I have a busy day today that doesn't consist of work." I put on my best professional facade when I speak to him showing no hint of irritation. He is still my boss after all.

He smiles smugly, "Hmm, the meeting did go well. We got many donations today alone, but next time you are selected to speak, you will be more thorough. Understood?"

This is the thing about doctors. Like my boss, many of them have a God complex and are egotistical assholes. What makes me smile the most was his persistence on asking me out when I first started here. It took months of him flirting with me to realize I was not interested. Unfortunately, he didn't take the rejection well since he's been trying to use his authority to belittle me. Too bad I'm a damn good doctor.

"Of course, sir. As long as it's not on my scheduled day off." I open the door and walk him out. He turns and opens his mouth to say something when something, or rather someone, gathers his attention.

Turning to see what has caught his attention, my eyes widen and my mouth falls open. There's Bo looking like she stepped out of a naughty teacher magazine. Knowing she only had her Harlequin costume from last night, I wonder if she decided to go home to change.

When she stops right in front of me, that's when I notice her outfit. She's wearing my clothes! And my God she looks incredible in them! She's wearing a charcoal colored skirt that's similar to the one I'm wearing and a black button up. I bite my lip staring at her chest, and knowing how good they felt under my lips.

Forcing my eyes to her face, she smiles wide showing her adorable dimple. I blush at my ogling, and seeing the sparkle in her eyes, I know she caught me.

Like a bucket of cold water being splashed on me, our intense stare is broken by my damn boss. "Excuse me beautiful, are you lost? I'll be more than happy to help you to your destination. I know the hallways are long and hard, but I assure you we can get through it together."

I turn and glare at my boss, holding back the gagging noises from that disgusting innuendo. Looking back at Bo, she's holding her bag strap tight, trying to hold back her own disgust. I lean over and fling my door open to my office. "Please excuse him, Miss Dennis. He must have missed our mandatory sexual harassment meeting this month. I'll make sure his boss signs him up, he obviously has no self control."

I glare at my boss who keeps his head down when he mutters a "sorry" and practically runs down the hallway. Happy with his response I lead Bo into my office and shut and lock the door.

She's looking around the office keeping her back to me. Walking up behind her I place my hands softly on her hips. "I'm so sorry about that. You don't deserve to be talked to like that."

She turns looking at me with a smile, but I can see the sadness in her eyes. "It's fine, I'm use to it I guess."

I take the bag from her shoulder and place it on the floor and pull her into my body. I just want to hold her close and keep her safe from the world when I see her so vulnerable. "You shouldn't have to get use to it. Yes you're beautiful, stunning really, but you're so much more than that." I brush her hair away from her face and give her forehead a kiss. "Granted, I only met you last night, but I was serious about getting to know all of you."

She looks at me and for a moment I think she's going to reject my offer, but I'm pleasantly surprised when she presses her lips to mine. It's delicate compared to the kisses we've shared before. Like she's trying to memorize every detail involved.

"Thank you. And I want you to get to know all of me, just like I want to know everything about you." She whispers sincerely.

"Well, how about we start with lunch? I know a nice little Italian place close to here? And I'm sure we could use the carbs after our marathons last night and this morning!" I chuckle swaying our bodies together to the nonexistent music.

She giggles and turns her head towards my desk, "But I thought you had other plans?" She says with a pout. "I even brought a surprise!"

I'm intrigued now. How we can go from being cutesy to extremely fuckable, I have no clue, but I might as well embrace it.

"Surprise huh?" My hands drift down to her ass and give it a nice hard squeeze. She makes this noise that's a combination of a squeak and a moan so I do it again.

"Mmm, yes! I'd hate to not give it to you. And trust me, I really, really want to give it to you." She growls out and bites my lip before kissing me again.

The kiss grows out of control. My tongue is fighting for dominance now, but I finally gain it when I push her into my desk. Breaking the kiss, we both look at the random papers and utensils assorted on my desk.

"Do it!" She smiles and hikes her tight skirt up her thighs. Taking the hint I lift her so her legs wrap around my body, and lean over. With one big swipe with my arm, all the shit cluttering my desk falls to the floor, allowing me to lay Bo on her back.

"I've ways wanted to do that!" I say while leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

"I'm glad you did. Now grab my bag for me?" It's hard to pull myself away from Bo. He skin taste so delicious against my lips and her body fits perfectly with mine, but seeing how excited she is about what is in the bag, I manage.

With the bag in hand I turn sound just in time to see Bo discard her shirt and unzip her skirt, letting them fall to the floor. What surprises me more is she found my lingerie drawer and is wearing it beautifully. She decided to go with an all black corset with matching thong and garter belts. It's a simple outfit, but is very effective.

"Holy shit." I breathe out clutching the bag tightly. I'm so happy we are in a hospital because I'm might be having a heart attack. Or a stroke! Why she pursued me, I'll never know, but damn! I'm going to give it to her as good as I get.

"I hope you don't mind, I wanted to look nice for you." She purrs turning around to face the desk. Her legs are spread now, jutting her ass out to me. "Now, open the bag please. I swear Lauren, your texts have had me throbbing all morning!"

Looking down at the now opened bag I locate the item we both need. Dropping the bag I unbuttoned my shirt all the way. I keep it on exposing my bra, and then I unzip and drop my skirt.

"I forgot you went pantiesless." She's staring at my pussy now, no doubt seeing my glistening lips. I wonder if she knows how much effect she has on me.

Keeping my heels on, I reach down and grab the vibrating double sided dildo and remote. I've never used one of these personally, but it doesn't seem hard to figure out.

Walking up behind her, I press my hips against her ass. "I'll have you hang on to this for me." I say handing her the remote. Seeing how she's already shivering with anticipation I know our foreplay is over.

Unfortunately, I'm not one to keep lube in my office, but between Bo and myself, I don't think lubrication will be an issue. Grabbing one side of the dildo, I press a good amount of it into myself. I groan at the feeling of being filled up. It's been awhile since I've been on the receiving end of a strap on, but it's not something I'm ever opposed to.

Swirling it around a few times, I abruptly pull it out of me. "Is everything ok back there?" Bo is breathless when she asks.

Leaning forward, pressing her more into the desk, I kiss her neck and shoulders. "Just getting it ready for you. I want you to feel how wet you make me. How I'm dripping down my leg at the mere thought of banging you on my desk."

"Fuuuuck Lauren! Please! Please will you show me?" She wiggles her ass against me, making me moan loudly. I bite my lip trying to regain composure. I'm not sure how think my office walls are.

Grabbing the other end of the dildo, I try not to let it slip out of my hand, and slip it back into me. Making sure my pussy muscles have a good grip, I slip Bo's thong to the side and slowly insert it.

She gasps and writhes underneath me, but I hold her down tighter until the entire length is inside her. My body is pressed so tightly to her ass I'm sure if she wiggles her ass against my clit, I'd come on the spot.

"So did you feel how bad I want you?"

"Ahh fuck, yes baby! I love the feeling of your warm wet cum inside of me. I don't think I'll ever get used to it!" I lift her up to stand straight, and grab and twist her head to give her a kiss. The angle is difficult, but she kisses me back with as much intensity as I kiss her, leaving us both gasping for air.

There's a moment after the kiss where we just stare at each other. An unspoken moment that says everything. It's brief, but it's showing the trust between one another.

As the moment passes though, we smile at each other and I begin.

Grabbing her hips, I thrust hard into her willing pussy. She automatically leans forward and hands on tightly to the desk. I feel her clamping down with every thrust and it causes me to yell out with each one.

Leaning down on the desk with her, I whisper in her ear, "Oh God, seeing you," thrust, "so open and, "thrust, "ready for me makes me want to take," thrust, "my time, but having you here in my office," thrust, "masked me want to just," thrust, "fuck you. Hard!"

"Yes! Yes! Please fuck me, Lauren! I need it! I need you!" She exclaims grabbing the remote and turning it on. The feeling is indescribable. The vibration is faster than a humming, but slower than a jack hammer. I feel it consume me and I know I'm close to exploding.

Standing up straight, I keep Bo face down still. I take hold of her ass cheeks and squeeze and smack them as I thrust faster into her. Her legs are giving out on her and she's moaning with every thrust, as am I. Holding around her waist, I give only two more thrusts before she screams out and comes. I'm a few more away before the same happens to me.

"I think everyone in the building heard us cum." Bo giggles, resting her face against the cold wood. "I don't think I can walk, let alone use my legs!"

I slowly pull out the vibrating dildo from our quivering pussies and toss it towards the bag. I feel Bo try to stand properly, but she's failing. My legs aren't any better but we manage to make it on the small sofa. We somehow end up laying crooked with Bo on top of me.

Sharing a few kisses and just enjoying each other's company. Playing with the soft skin on her back, I break the silence. "Once we gain control of our lower limbs, I'm going to need food."

The smile she gives me melts me into a puddle of goo. It makes me wonder if she smiles that way all the time or if it's just reserved for me.

"Well, this gorgeous blonde doctor told me carbs are the way to go. So how about that Italian place you mentioned?"

"Mmm, sounds perfect." I tell her kissing her a few more times. She responds eagerly, slipping her tongue inside my mouth.

I'm usually ok with having a friend with benefits arrangements and I'm no stranger to one night stands, but something about this brunette makes me want to try for more. I just hope she does too.

AN: Alright here it is! Wanting to get a little more adventurous with our two girls here next chapter. Maybe kink? Let me know if you guys are down! 


	4. Chapter 4

Fake date 4

After our rendezvous in my office at the hospital, Bo and decided to meet up at a burger joint and eat in our cars, instead of going into a restaurant. The musky scent of sex more than lingered on our skin and clothes, so this was the best option that didn't give everyone an inside look at our sex lives.

"This is seriously the best burger of all time!" Bo gushes from the passenger's side, taking an enormous bite of her double cheeseburger. I laugh quietly; this woman is full of surprises.

"I know what you mean. I'm glad we decided to stay in, I'm in desperate need of a shower." I joke, laughing, but when I see the smoldering look she is giving me, I stop almost immediately. I swallow hard before finding my voice again. "Doesn't a shower sound amazing?" My voice comes out as a broken whisper. This woman is dripping sex, literally.

She moans loudly, "Mmm, a shower does sound amazing. How about we-" and Bo's cell phone goes off, cutting off her sentence. "Damn." She mutters, giving me an apologetic look, before answering it. "Dennis. Yeah? Ok, I'll fix it. Alright thanks, bye."

She turns back to me, "Sorry about that. Something at work happened and I have to deal with it pronto. The downside of being a business owner."

"You sounded so professional on the phone. What type of business are you in?" I ask genuinely interested. I know close to nothing about this woman.

She laughs loudly, "You really know nothing about each other. Well we should change that, Doctor Lewis." She grabs an unused napkin and scribbles something down. "Here. Come to this address tomorrow night. I'll be thrilled to give you s grand tour."

I look at the address, "You're really not going to even give me a hint?"

She nods, "Nope, and don't google it either. I want it to be a surprise. It could be our second date."

"A second date? I don't know, what if I don't want to see you again? Or stay just friends?" I ask trying to keep a straight face. She just stares at me, mouth open, like I just killed her cat.

Next thing I know, she grabs my shirt and kisses me hard. I smile at the intensity of it and it earns me a bite on my lower lip. It's Bo's turn to smile, most likely from my shocked gasp, but it only pushes me to kiss her back just as hard. Her hands wander to my hair and grasp it tightly, the pain mixed with pleasure is almost enough to crawl on top of her, but I barely resist.

After a few minutes, she yanks our mouths apart with a loud 'pop'. Her lips are swollen and I all I can do is stare at them, silently begging her to claim mine once more. "You're making it difficult to leave."

Her hands still have a grip on my hair or else I wouldn't have given her the chance. "But I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I ask her biting my lip waiting for her to respond.

"Absolutely." Once again her phone sounds and she finally releases me with a groan. I have to laugh at the pout she's giving me, but I just hold up my hands, "Don't look at me, I'm off today. It's you that's busy. I would have been more than happy to share my shower, you know, conserve water and what not."

She smiles and runs her tongue across her teeth, "You're bad. But I like it!" She pulls me into her and claims my lips before going back to my neck to give it another bite. "My mark looks good on you. See you later, lover."

I rub the swollen flesh on my neck as I watch her saunter to her car. I know she gives her hips a little extra swing, but I don't mind, not one bit. "She sure knows how to wear a skirt." I mutter to myself. It makes me wonder how often she gets dressed up. I wait until she starts up her car before starting mine. She blows my a kiss. It's one that makes me blush and makes my nonexistent panties wet.

I mouth 'see you soon' and we both drive away in different directions. I let out a breath and try get my libido under control. I feel like an adolescent that can't get a grip on anything. Bo sure is something else, more like a puzzle, really. I just hope that tomorrow night she'll finally let me see more of her. The parts she hides from the world. She's more than just a good fuck, she just needs someone to show her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Date Night*

Torture. That's the best word to describe Bo since I've last seen her at the burger joint. The teasing texts or the random calls just to tell me how badly she's aching for me. I tried my hardest to get her to meet me, whenever or wherever, but she's very adamant about waiting until tonight.

I had a feeling tonight was going to be special so I decided to cash in some sick leave at work for the rest of the week, I work to much anyway. I also decided to pamper myself and make sure I was ready for whatever Bo had planned for tonight.

Finally, after listening to Siri for the last forty minutes, I pulled up to the building. Looking at the sign I made sure I had the right address, but surely enough this was the place. The sign written is bright blue lights made me laugh lightly. "Succubus Sensations. Of course Bo owned a sex shop." I mutter to myself. I get out of the car and smooth out the tiny black dress. I'm both excited and nervous about my choice of clothing now, but it's too late, as I see Bo appear at the entrance.

"Lauren, wow! You look great." She greets me with an embrace and a soft kiss. She seems so nervous, Bo is desperately trying to gage my reaction of her business. "Thank you Bo, you look beautiful tonight as well." She blushes and looks away for a moment. Bo is wearing tight grey pants and a black quarter length button up. Her hair is pulled back so it's out of her face and it gives her neck even more appeal, if that was even possible. Her outfit is very sexy for being so ordinary.

"So, this is where I work. It's my pride and joy." She takes a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing, "Is this ok? I know it must be a weird choice, but-"

I cut her off reaching for her hand, "I think it's great. Running a business is no walk in the park. Not to mention the school work!"

She adjusts our hands so our fingers are laced, "I'm sort of a book work, so it wasn't so bad. It was deciding what type of business I wanted to run and this kind of just happened. It's pretty fun, actually." She laughs and I do too. I love seeing that sparkle in her eyes.

I give her a tug towards the door, "So, aren't you going to give me a tour?" I'm into to see how she is in her element, I've been the more aggressive one so far, but I have a feeling she's going to take tonight by the reigns.

I feel her hand on my lower back as she guides us through the door. She locks it once we're inside. "I decided to close early tonight. We have the place to ourselves." She purrs give my ass a firm squeeze. I bite back the moan threatening to leave my mouth.

The place is bigger than it looks from outside. The walls are high and the lights are on a dimmed level. Just from my place from the entrance I see all the various items. Vibrators, lubes, strap on, whips, and so much more. More than I honestly thought was possible.

Bo closes the gap and presses her body to mine. Her front is to my back, with her hands wrapped around my midsection. "What are you thinking?" She asks me in a whisper.

That's the question, isn't it? I'm a little intimidated by everything surrounding me, including Bo. All I know is the subtle ministrations her hands are making and the slight thrusting of her hips against my ass is making it impossible to think. I can barely breathe at this point.

"Let's take a walk around." She sweeps my hair to one side so she can have access to my neck. A few wet kisses are placed there, "Let's get you a little more comfortable in here. Although, seeing you so shy kinda makes me wet, Lauren."

"Jesus Bo, I swear just being here is getting me so turned on." I'm embarrassed at my admission but I can't not tell her.

"I have an idea. Give me a minute." She kisses me on my neck once more and rushes off towards a closed door. I get my feet working again and travel along the wall. Everything about this show is turning me into a puddle. I swear, my clit is even throbbing to the beat of the music. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to last.

Hearing Bo return, I see she wheeled out a maroon leather futon with her. She slides the brakes in place before turning to me. "Take a seat." She places it a little further into the store. I do so without any further thoughts.

The material on my skin makes goosebumps appear on contact. She walks over and adjusts my arms so they are spread on top of the couch. "Now try and relax," she says as she sits on my lap, "and don't fight it."

"Fight what?" I ask staring at her cleavage pushed against my face. I go to touch them, but that's when I realize my hands are strapped down to the couch. "Umm, Bo?" How the hell did she do that? And so quickly!

Her innocent smile makes me worry, but that fact that I'm so helpless is intriguing. "Just trust me? I'll take care of you, I promise." Her legs are on either side of my hips, grinding against my tied frame. She's kissing my lips, neck, and chest. I hear her click a button behind the couch before hands slip under my dress, playing with my thighs, but nowhere near where I need her most.

"Now that you're nice and warmed up, I think you're ready." Bo gets up and unbuttons her shirt and takes it off, leaving her in her pants and a lace bra. I lick my lips waiting for the rest to come off, but she doesn't do either of those. Instead she just watches me, like she's waiting for something. "Ahhh fuck!" I yelp at the now vibrating couch. It's at a jackhammering pace and my entire body is now fighting off the orgasm threatening to happen.

"There has been a few items I've been dying to try, but I've always imagined trying them out on you." She walks over to me and drops to her knees, slowly lifting my dress to reveal my soaked thong. "These are very nice, Lauren. Very soft." She runs her fingers up and down my covered slit. "I've always liked silk."

"Oh, God Bo! Please!" I plead desperately, moans flying out of my mouth before I can even process them. I feel her breath on my center, wrapping my legs round her, trying to urge her forward. The restraints holding my arms barely nudge, but it's nowhere near enough.

She licks the material of my underwear sending another gush of arousal flooding the material. "I've never seen you so responsive before. You're delicious by the way." She gets up licking her lips clean and walks behind the futon flipping a latch. "Brace yourself."

All of a sudden the futon is flat and it makes me so I'm lying down, arms still wide. My legs are still bent so my feet are touching the floor. It's just enough to grind myself against the leather beneath me. I need more contact though and when I look back at Bo, she's only in a tiny black lace thong. I look over and see her bra thrown across the store.

He body is unbelievable, so toned and silky smooth. Her breasts are so full and I can see her nipples straining to be touched. She must see me staring at them, "Would you like a taste?" She asks palming her own breasts, squeezing with delight.

Unable to form words, I nod dumbly. The sight is something out of a dream. She once again climbs into my lap, lifting my dress to expose my stomach, so it's piled on my chest, and thrusts her chest forward, "What are you waiting for?"

That's all the encouragement I need. I bury my face in her cleavage, licking, sucking, and biting the tender flesh. The sounds she's making are so erotic and I feel the wetness from her own pussy coating my stomach. "Unf, untie me! Please Bo! I promise to give you exactly what you need!" I beg her, littering her chests with love bites.

"I guess since you've been so good, I can release on me hand. But only if you give me your mouth too." I'd do anything at this point but I need to get my hands on her. "Yes! Whatever you want, I'll do it!" I yell at her.

She stretches her body across mine and tugs on the strap, "I want your mouth, I want you to devour my pussy with your tongue and lips. You have full range to do as you please, but whatever you do, I'll be doing to you too."

My hand falls free from its bind and it immediately finds Bo's hair to tug her down for a needy kiss. When I'm sure she's breathless, I pull back and rest my forehead against hers. "I'm need you to get that cute ass up here, I'm kinda tied up at the moment."

She laughs and sits up to pull her underwear off, that's when I realize the predicament I'm in. I thrive for skin on skin contact. But I'm still in my dress. Although there's something so primal fucking Bo while still clothed, id rather be just as naked as her.

"Wait!" I get her attention, "I need my dress off. I need you to see me, feel me." She looks at me, trying to figure out how to take it off without undoing my other bound arm. It's nearly impossible unless, "Cut it off, I don't care. It's just a dress, I can buy another one." The vibration on this couch is turning my body to mush. I just need to come and if this is what it takes, I'll sacrifice any article of clothing.

"That is so sexy, Lauren!" She growls rushing stark naked out of view before coming back just as quickly with a razor blade. She's delicate when she cuts the straps of my dress, letting the dress be yanked off.

"That is better!" Her eyes take in every detail, especially when she takes off my ruined thong. She drops them to the floor before walking to the top of the futon and straddling my face. Without warning she drops down and grinds into me.

Her juices are covering my entire face that all I do at first is just ion my mouth and accept what she's offering. And that's exactly what she does when she buries her face in my folds.

That's the great thing about the 69 position, it's so sexual that it doesn't take long to cum. Especially when I feel her tongue enter me, I feel like I could explode right them. She's been so patient though, I have a sense of duty almost, to give her pleasure.

With my free hand I palm her ass, spreading her cheeks and lips, and she does the same. I rotate my head in a circular motion catching her clit every time. I'm so close too, I know what she needs. I take two fingers and thrust them knuckle deep at an alarming pace. She howls out at the intrusion, but moves her hips in time with my deep thrusts.

When I add a third finger, that's when she decides to enter me. I feel her three fingers stretch me almost painfully, but the pleasure was enough to send me over the edge. "Oh Fuck, Fuck! I'm cumming!" I moans before doubling my efforts and sucking her clit into my mouth. A few teasing passes with my tongue and she cums too, flooding my face.  
"Lauren! Oh, Lauren!" She screams out.

We continue milking what's left of the earth shattering orgasm before slowly stopping. I pull out of her slowly, loving how her inner muscles try to keep them there a little longer. I feel her do the same and I'm happy to see her turn around to snuggle me.

My entire body is spent. I feel like I'm made of jello. I close my eyes, "Wow." I mumble smiling wide. She smiles and kisses my lips. I hear the Velcro release my other arm, flipping down to hold the brunette. I try to stay awake but sleep is claiming me far to quickly. The last I hear is Bo's sweet words.

"Up for another round?"

AN: What do you think? Want another round in a sex shop? Leave me a review and let me know! Twitter:Thelabcoat13 


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmm I'm still feeling that last orgasm. How are you feeling?" I open my sleepy eyes and turn to see a peaceful Bo asleep in my arms. She has the sweetest smile gracing her lips and knowing I put it there makes it sweeter.

My mind is still racing with ideas when I look at her. Bo is the founder and owner of a sex shop. No wonder she is amazing in bed. She must have extensive knowledge on the female form if it's any indication of the last orgasm she gave me.

Honestly, I'm more intrigued than anything. I've used the occasional strap on here and there, but there are endless amounts of toys here.

I give Bo a soft kiss on her temple and untangle my body from hers. I get up forgoing clothes and decide to take a better look around. I just hope she doesn't have too many cameras hiding, oh well, she's the boss. She could just erase the footage.

Walking down the aisles I notice that this building really is huge. It kind of wants me to try to be a little more adventurous. I figured since she got to try some of her interests on me, I should return the favor. So I take my time going up and down each aisle and grabbing various items. She's going to be in for such a surprise when she wakes up.

After awhile, I'm ready to wake Bo up in the best way possible. I look down at a still passed out brunette and smile. She's lying on her stomach, so I had the perfect opportunity to use a leg wedge or sling that pries her legs apart and keeps her legs from closing, giving me the perfect view to her wet and swollen pussy. I also decided to return the favor and bind her wrists together from to the front of her body.

I toyed with the idea of giving her a collar that has nipple clamps attached, but seeing she's already going to be in a compromising and vulnerable position, I held back.

Now, I just need to wake the sleeping beauty before showing her what other surprises I have for her. I grab the massive feather toy and gentle stroke her shoulders, down the curve of her back, and slip it through her ass cheeks. I enjoy seeing the goosebumps following in its wake.

I frown when I look to see Bo's reaction. All she does is let out a content sigh. Moving the feather to her hip, I lean over her and give her wet kisses on her neck and shoulder, grazing my now hard nipples against her warm skin to try and rouse her from her sleep. "Mmm, more please." She mutters and I lick her lips before taking her lower lip with my teeth.

I see her eyes bug out when she shifts her hips, "I see you took a better look around. And jewelry so early into our relationship?" She jokes raising her bound wrists as much as she can in her doggy style position.

I laugh kissing down her body and playing with her exposed ass, "Only the best for my girl." The light banter between us keeps me relaxed and by look of her shoulders, she's starting to also.

"Is this okay? Us trying new things?" Yes, Bo brought me here and yes, we used some toys already, but communication during sex like this is always important. This is both new to us, we need to trust each other and make sure the other one is comfortable, especially being so vulnerable.

Bo turns her head to look me in the eyes. "I trust you, Lauren. If there is something I'm unsure about I will immediately tell you. And I hope you will do the same?"

I give her a desperate kiss, reassuring her that she didn't do anything I didn't want and tell her breathlessly, "I will."

She smiles bright and returns to her submitted position and wiggles her ass in a teasing fashion, "Well then, whenever you're ready, because I've gotta say, I can already feel myself getting soaked."

I hop off the futon and stand behind her and take a better look at her. "Oh you're definitely dripping babe." I swipe my fingers through her wet folds and gather as much moisture as I can. She moans and groans trying to pull my fingers deeper, but I never once enter her.

I walk into her line of sight and see her already panting. I lick her sweet release from my fingers and she watches my every move. "I know I just had a taste, but I just can't get enough."

I walk around to get closer to her face and offer her my hand. I've licked my fingers clean, but I just can't refuse her pleading eyes. She takes my fingers into her mouth without hesitation. Her tongue works every inch trying to get any taste, but it just leaves her more frustrated than before. Bo is now rocking her hips through the air trying to get any relief. "Please Lauren, I need-"

"Do you need me inside you? Want me to fill you up? Make you cum?" I run my fingers along her face and push some stray hairs away. She is now covered in a new coat of sweat like she just worked out for hours. Her back muscles are prominently on display, holding back any orgasm that's building.

Her pleading voice breaks my admiration, "YES! Please, I need you!"  
It's right where I want her. I teach over and grab the hand held vibrator and twist in on. It's smooth all the way around, except the grooves on the handle. Its glass and it reminds me of the Northern Lights in Alaska.

I leave it on the futon next to her face, "Don't touch. If you do I won't use it." She whimpers so I elaborate a little more. "I just need a few more things, Bo. But I promise not to make you wait much longer." I kiss her back and taste the salt on the journey to her should, pressing my naked frame against hers. I intentionally keep away from where she needs me the most, but I grind my soaked center on the back of her thigh causing her to gasp. "I'm just as close as you, just a few more things. I promise not to disappoint you, lover."

"You feel so good. Just hurry! I need you to touch me!" Her voice is a whisper, like she's been saying it over and over to herself. I pull away and secure a leather harness around my hips and grab the light blue phallus.  
"This toy caught my eye and the thought of not using was damn near painful. Maybe even after you can use it on me?"

I grab some lube and place it in reach and prop up behind Bo. My fingers run up and down her back; one day I'll need to give her a massage, because I'm almost addicted to the body. I absolutely love tracing even dip and curve loving how she feels under my hands.

I don't give her much of a warning as I pick up the vibrator and press it to her clit. She jumps and screams out, trying to trap the toy between her and the couch. "Easy tiger! I don't want to finish you off so easily!" I chuckle and pull it away from her. I decide to alternate between teasing her nipples and lower stomach.

I doubt she even notices me pouring lube on her ass. It's mesmerizing the way is slowly drips down her ass to her swollen lips. I've never been one for anal sex, but Bo is very tempting. But that's a conversation for later. Instead I rub two fingers through her folds and pushing inside to work her walls. "Shit, how are you even tighter after you've come?"

Her response is just loud moans, I can tell she's holding off cumming. She wants what I have around my waist. I pull out and cover the phallus with her mix of lube and essence and place the tip at her entrance, giving her a few teasing thrusts but never fully enter her.

"Here," I pull the vibrator away and hand it to her, "I'm going to need two hands, so." We smile at each other and she takes it from me with her bound hands. It takes her some time to get into a position that's comfortable. If we weren't ready to explode from sexual tension it would be somewhat comical, but she finally managed to get it just inches away from her pussy. She gives me a nod silently telling me she's ready, so I thrust a few times until my hips are pressed to her ass and the toy is buried inside her.

I notice she still hasn't pressed the vibrator against her and by the way she's twitching, I can see she's already close. Fuck, I'm close too though.

I don't thrust but I rotate my hips in a small circular motion. "Fuck Lauren. That feels amaaszziingg." Her face gets buried in the couch so all of her words are broken up. "If you enjoy that, then you'll enjoy this." And I grab the tomorrow to switch it on.

The dildo moves more prominently that I have to tighten my grip on her hips. I feel the purposeful circles it's making inside of her, stretching her open. She tries to close her legs, but is still unable to. The way it's working my clit has me groaning, I can't imagine what it's doing to Bo.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuck...are you feeling this?" My hips slam against here ass starting to really work her. I see the small circular motion as I pull out of her, barely leaving the tip in, and slam back in. The lube really is helping easing into her so there's almost no resistance now.

"Oh God, oh God! I'm close! I need you. I need to feel you!" Bo moans out, the poor woman is thrashing around desperate for release.

I brush my hair to one side and give her what she asks for. I unlatch her leg bonds quickly so she can lay flat on her stomach. I cover her completely with my naked sweaty body. She closes her legs slight, but jumps slightly as the swirling dildo goes even deeper. I kiss her shoulder whispering sweet nothings to her, "Leg go, baby. Don't hold back anymore."

Her face is pressed into the side of the futon and her mouth is in the perfect 'O' shape. "Ah, Ah, Ahh!" I knows she's about fall over the edge, so I speed my thrusts up and it happens. We scream out each other's name and few curses as we cling to one another like our life depended on it. Our orgasm seems to keep crashing over and over again.

There's this white noise that hits my ears. My heart beat is racing or is it Bo's? I'm not sure at this point. I wince at how sensitive my clit is and reach to grab the remote and turn it off. I feel it straighten up into its regular shape and sigh.

Bo is still breathing heavily, but other than that she's been quiet. I unbind her hands and massage the tops of her hands and forearms. "Bo? I'm going to pull out, ok? I'll be gentle." With her being so quiet my brain goes to the worst case scenario.

I lift off of her and pull the toy from her. I hear moans coming from her again and I'm afraid that I've hurt her, but then a wave of cum quiets from her tender pussy. I've never been so shocked in my life than witnessing her shoot a stream of cum on my hips and thighs. I blush, but it's because of how erotic she looks in this moment.

Her laughing snaps me out of my moment, "Haha! Oh my Lauuuren! I have never, did I? Fuck that was so amazing!" She turns on her back to face me and notices the soaked leather beneath us. She cups her pussy and gathers our mixed release. "That was wild Lauren, I can't believe how intense that got." She takes my hand and yanks me down to kiss me. Her tongue is dominating my mouth that I just hold on and let her explore away. "You're amazing." She says against my panting mouth.

Bo's smile could light up a city and it's definitely contagious since mine is matching hers. I'm speechless at how wonderful this woman is and how much my body craves every little thing about her inside and out.

"Go steady with me, Lauren. It's official that we're soul mates." She mumbles out causing me to laugh. "Right. Soul mates." I tell her and kiss her softly enjoy the cuddles she gives me.

AN: Thoughts? Let me know! Thanks for reading! 


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few days since Bo and I had our adventure at her sex shop. We spent the entire night just hanging out and talking about everything and nothing. We ordered some pizza and watched old black and white tv shows on her tiny tv in her office. It wasn't the normal type of date that I envisioned, but there's nothing normal about Bo. And that's fine by me.

Unfortunately, like all good things the night had to come to an end. We noticed the sun beginning to rise so we had to clear out before her employees arrived to open up the shop. It took us a few hours to find some clothes to wear and clean up the mess we left, but eventually we did it.

We both decided to make the decision to not see each other for a couple days, so we can properly recover from the thorough fucking we gave one another. We did keep in touch throughout the week sending flirty texts like 'deliciously sore' and 'wish you were here'. But with great difficulty, we managed to keep our distance. It helped that I could just keep busy at work. It's been too long since I performed surgeries, so sixteen hour operations helped more the time along.

But even with our time apart, we actually had more than a few conversations that didn't involve sex. I was especially surprised when she asked if I was seeing anyone else's. I thought she was joking at first, because she takes care of all of my needs. I couldn't even imagine having someone else on the side. But I guess since Bo and I never had 'the talk' that it's an option, but does that mean she has someone else? Or does her asking about me mean she cares if I am? Did she want to be exclusive?

Before I could think more into, my phone started to ring. Looking at the name my heart began to race and I couldn't contain the smile before I answered it. "Dr. Lewis."

"I swear Lauren, you're so sexy in Doctor mode." I laugh lightly at Bo's words. She really does get so turned on when I'm being all professional. You would have thought she would have gotten her fill when I took her on my office desk.

"Best role play ever. All the years of medical school has finally paid off!" I joke desperately trying to hear her laugh.

It turned out with this time apart; I've noticed I've missed certain things about Bo. The way she bites her lip when she's thinking about something naughty, or the excessive ramblings she goes on when we talk about scary movies. Apparently there are rules to follow when you're being chased by a psycho killer and she insists I know every single one.

"That they have, Doctor. Are you busy tonight?"

"Hmm, that depends on who is asking?" I hear her groan through the phone. "Lauren..." She wines. I love to tease this beautiful woman. I'm about to say something else, but she cuts me off. "Will you have dinner with me?"

I look at the phone, momentarily stunned. It has been no secret that I've wanted more with Bo ever since that first night together. I have been relentless on asking this woman out, but she has always seemed content with it just being sex between us. And as hard has that was to accept it, I did. Because as great as the sex is, it's the moments after when we are just resting that I love.

"Lo? Are you still there?"

Shit! "Yeah um yes, I'm here. Dinner? You want to have dinner?" I ask trying to find my game but failing miserably.

"Yeah...?" She answers confused.

"With me?"

Bo laughs hard through the phone, "Yes Lauren, I want to have dinner with you. Is that so hard to believe that I enjoy your company?"

I swallow down my nerves and try to find the right words. I don't want to sound like an ass. "I'd love to. Tell me where to be and I'll be there Bo."

"Great! I'll text you the address then!" She sounds so relieved and it makes my stomach do flip flops. Like she was afraid I'd say no. "I'll be looking forward to it." I tell her softly before hanging up. It didn't take long for her to text the address, but what surprised me even more was her offering to pick me up.

Maybe this time apart was more than just her needing time to heal. Whatever, it shouldn't matter as long as I get a date with Bo. Looking at the clock, I decide to cut today's work day short and get ready for tonight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later on when I took a nap and a long shower, I looked up the address for the restaurant. It turns out to be a nice place, a really nice place. "You are just full of surprises." I mutter aloud looking at their menu. It's a upscale Italian restaurant and the reviews were amazing. I've never even heard of the place, so I'll just have to keep an open mind about it.

Walking to my closet I look around and try to find the perfect dress. One that shows class, but can also make Bo's mouth water.

A knock on the door starlets me. I look and see it's still early so it couldn't be Bo. I grab my robe and tie it around my body and go to peek out of the peep hole.

So much for it being too early for Bo, because there she is smirking like she knows I'm watching. I look at the mirror next to the key bowl. At least my hair and makeup is done and I don't think she'll mind the new lingerie I bought. I pull the door open, "Hello Bo."

She walks up to me and gives me a chaste kiss, "Hi there, sexy." She walks passed me as I shut and lick the door. When I face her again, she's holding a bouquet of red roses. "These are for you."

She looks so stiff handing them to me; it's more than a little awkward. I chuckle because I know she's nervous now, but she has no reason to be. That much I'm sure of. "Roses hmm? Are you trying to woo me?"

She flashes that million dollar smile, the one that reaches her eyes and makes my heart melt. "I am. Is it working?" She asks following me into the kitchen to put them in water.

"It is. These are absolutely stunning," I put the vase down and give her my undivided attention, "But not as stunning as you in that dress." And it's true; the long black material clings to her body, a body that I've been missing. The top of her dress has black sequins that trail the seams of her very deep v neck. So much of her breasts are on display that I can't take my eyes off of them. Literally.

"My eyes are up here." She says trying to sound annoyed, but she's living ever second I appreciate her assets. "I know." I hear her growl lightly and I accept her body when she presses me into the counter. Her lips find mine in a hungry kiss, forcing her tongue in my mouth. It's hard to believe that I stayed away from her for so long, especially with how delectable she tastes.

I place my hands around her neck as she finds the belt to my robe. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

It's hard to respond as her fingertips map out the lacy design. It's a one piece lingerie set that comes with a built in push up bra. It sort of looks like a corset, but it travels down to provide me underwear. And it's very thin, thin enough to see the goosebumps on my skin as she teases the sensitive areas.

"Do you like it?" I moan out as she captures my nipple through the lace material. "It feels like you like it!" I gasp out when she bites down on my nipple. God I missed this!

Soothing over the ache with her tongue she pulls away and looks at me. "I really love this. I'm so wet just thinking about what I'm going to do to you later."

"Later?!" I ask shocked. I don't know if I can wait until later! And with that she stands up straight and takes my hand in hers and leafs me down the hallway to my room.

Bo let's go of my hand and sits on the edge of the bed, "Yes later. We have a date to go to." There's that flutter in my stomach again when she says 'date'. I don't think I'll ever get used to it, but we are. I'm not sure what has changed in the last couple of days, but she's trying.

"I guess I should finish getting ready then?" She smiles and nods, but as I turn my back to her to face the closet I drop my open robe giving her a full glimpse of my lingerie. The small gasp that escapes her lips tells me she's getting an eyeful. The reason this particular set caught my eyes was because of the backside, or lack thereof. It's not quite a thing, but it is very cheeky, that shows Bo most of my ass.

I'm still going through my closet when I feel her body against mine. I swear I can feel her nipples harden through her dress. "I like this one." She mutters kissing my shoulder lightly, before nipping it.

I feign obliviousness and grab a random dress, "What? This dress? No, it's too casual, I can find something better." That earns me a deeper bite on my shoulder, more or less leaving marks.

Her hands find my exposed ass and squeeze each cheek hard, working the muscles there. "I know what you're doing, Lauren. God, I've missed touching you."

I grip the hanging clothes and now my head. "Fuuuck, I missed your hands on me." I'm fighting every moan; I reach an arm back behind me and find her arm. I feel her forearm muscles flex with every squeeze. It would be so easy to just turn around and have my way with her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, but that one word is still floating around in my head.

Date.

My one hang closes around a soft silky dress. I open my eyes and see it's perfect for tonight. A dark purple, open back halter topped dress. It's sexy and would cover up all of my lingerie. I pull the dress off the hanger starling Bo. "I found one! We should get going!"

Bo doesn't take her hands away; she grips my ass harder like she's challenging me. "Bo..."

"I know, just one more minute." She traces the edges of the lace, lifting the material slightly. Her hands are so warm in comparison to the chilly night. "This ass is mine, Lo."

God! Possessive Bo is hot! "Yes. All of it, it's yours!" With that she pulls away completely. I gather some composure before turning around to see her against the door frame of my room. That's my cue to hurry up and get dressed. Her eyes on me is making it a little difficult but alas I'm fully dressed and have on my heels.

I grab my clutch, keys, and phone and turn towards her, "I'm all set." She offers a hand and pulls me in close. "You're beautiful Lo." I blush, not sure where all of this chivalry is coming from, but it suits Bo well.

She drives us to the restaurant and pulls up to the valet. With my arm in hers, she walks us through the door and tells the hostess our reservation name. Moments later we are at a small table with a bottle of wine and our menus. The atmosphere of this Italian place is very old school. The music is light, but it has a comfort to it. The lighting is dim but the candles at the tables gives off just enough. "This is very nice, Bo. Thank you for the invite."

Bo takes a sip of wine and reaches across the table for my hand. "Thank you for accepting. Honestly, I wasn't sure you would."

I scoot closer to her and take both of her hands, running my thumb across her knuckles. "That would never happen." She fidgets under my strong stare and I smile at her. "You're nervous."

She smiles and takes one of her hands away, "Yes." She breathes out and when she looks back at me, I can see how vulnerable she is admitting that.

Seeing her like that changes everything and I have to admit it to her immediately. "I'm nervous too." I wait to see her rich brown eyes, "But I'm also happy that we are doing this." I raise my glass waiting for her to do the same. She smiles with more confidence as she mirrors my actions. "To path unknown, wherever it takes us."

Bo laughs and adds, "At least we will have great company, together?"

"Together." We clink our glasses and take a healthy sip.

We order food and continue to drink the night away. When the food is gone and most of the bottle of wine, I feel Bo's attitude change. Gone are the nerves and second guessing and in comes that dark haired beauty that captured my eyes nights ago. She's flashing that confident smirk and her foot has been rubbing my calf for quite some time now.

"The things I'm going to do to you." Her words are quiet, like it's a thought that accidentally slipped her lips. I bite my lip wishing it was hers and tilt my head, "Oh yeah?"

Her foot goes higher; making me spread my legs to accommodate her. She finally rests it where I need her the most. I rock slightly when her toes wiggle and rub my clit through the thin material there. "Yes. I can't wait to taste your cum as it slides down my throat."

"Holy shit!" I gasp at her foot work and her descriptive words. I look around to the tables surrounding us, but it's so dark all you can see are the flames from the candles and semi glowing faces. Bo must have also noticed how dark it is as she takes her foot away and slides down her chair. "I really can't." Is the last thing I hear before she disappears under the table cloth.

I want to tell her 'no' or 'stop' but I don't want her to stop. I swear I can still feel her hands from her playing grab ass before dinner. Her hands run along my thighs, lifting my dress as they do. I feel her breath panting against my covered center. My hands grip the top of the table as she leans in for her first lick. "Shit!" I grab the napkin to mutter my words.

"Would you and your date be interested in dessert?" The waiter comes out of nowhere holding another menu. My eyes are wide still holding the napkin to my mouth. All I do is nod no and he leaves to get the check and goes into the darkness once more. Bo peeks out from the table between my legs laughing. "That was close. But don't worry, I'll be quick!" And she hides back under the cloth again. This time she pulls the material to the side and dives into my wet folds.

I grab the dessert menu left on the table to try and cover my face. My mouth is already forming into an 'O' and it's only been seconds. "Shit shit shit shit." Bo finds my clit and latches hard, sucking my throbbing bud into her mouth. That's all it took to have me falling off the edge. I close my eyes tight, thrusting into her mouth, letting her have ever drop of my cum that she desires. The table is shaking slightly and the glasses threaten to fall off the table, but I don't care. All that matters is Bo's mouth on me.

When I finally go limp in my chair, Bo kisses my clit once more and fixes my undergarments and dress. I see her emerge from under the table and sit back in her chair licking her lips. "The best dessert I've ever had."

I take a second to catch my breath, she's patient enough to wait. She loves having the upper hand, but the night is still young. "I can't wait to have mine at home."

Bo clicks her tongue and pulls out her credit card to hand off to settle the bill. "I'm sure you can't."

AN: More soon to come! Let me know if you like it. I wanted to stop here so we can just jump right into the good stuff next chapter! Thanks for reading! Twitter: Thelabcoat13 


	7. Chapter 7

After Bo settled the bill we raced back out and fetched her car. What she did to me under the table with just her mouth has me still sensitive. My clit is twitching with need and that need only intensifies when she looks at me with lust filled eyes.

"Hold on tight lover, I know what you need." Bo says after she starts the car and peels out of the restaurant parking lot. I can't help but stare at the gorgeous woman next to me as she weaves through the traffic. The street lights from outside only gives me detailed glimpses of her face. Or better yet, it gives me a great view of her pulse point. I can see the muscles there contracting, like she's in a similar state as I am.

Unable to resist, I lean across the console and begin to taste her. I stroke my tongue up and down and I feel her shudder. I place my hand on her thigh lightly giving it a squeeze here and there. "Lauren," she begins in a breathless tone, "be careful, if you keep it up I might not make it home."

As my teeth graze her pulse point once again, her quick intake of breath causes me to chuckle. "I'm just having a taste. I'll be good, I promise." I whisper when I reach the shell of ear. Her moans are killing me. It would be so easy to just take her right now. To feel her wrapped around my fingers and listening to the wet sounds coming from them pounding into her.

I have to slam my eyes shut and gain some control. When I open them, I catch a glimpse outside. "Umm Bo? My house is the other way."

She laughs, "I know. We're going to my home." I watch as her fingers play with the steering wheel. Once again I can she's nervous. My whole body melts as I look at Bo. She is so full of surprises.

Getting to know Bo outside of the bedroom has been a challenge. Every time I've asked about her family or suggested we go to her place, she would always deflect. I don't mind opening up my home for her, but I've always been curious. Bo has been very private about the details in her life. It was like pulling teeth just to find out what she did for a living. But eventually, she let me in, through the multiple walls she put up around herself, to show me.

I grab her hand that is clutching the wheel and bring it to cup my face. "Bo?"

She looks at me with shy and uncertain eyes, "We don't have to-" she begins but I cut her off.

"I'd love to. Thank you for sharing this piece of you with me." I kiss her palm a few times and watch as she shrugs her shoulders and tries to hide her blush from me. I let her think she does since I know how big of a step she is taking.

Instead I just hold her hand and kiss the tips of her fingers. Occasionally I'd take the whole finger into my mouth, but that was just to hear her groan. A little teasing never hurt anyone.

After a few more minutes, we pull up to a gated community. I look over at Bo who pretends not to know as she punches in the code. The gate swings open and she pulls through, driving down the rows of huge houses. "Whoa." Escapes my lips as I stare at the window.

I look at Bo questioning when she pulls up to a long drive way. "It's a bit excessive, I know, but I like space."

"And privacy." I add on with a smile. She nods and looks closer out the windshield, "What the..." I follow her eyes and notice a black town car with an older man in a suit standing on the porch.

Bo pulls alongside the other car and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze as she turns the car off and steps out. I watch carefully to see who it is, but she immediately comes over to my side and opens up my side. Her smile takes my breath away. I unbuckle my seatbelt and take her offered hand as she pulls me out of the car.

Linking our arms together we head towards the steps and towards the mystery man. "Evening Miss Dennis. I'm sorry to bother at such a late hour, but..." He leads off offering Bo a white envelope with the name 'Isabeau Dennis' printed on it. I'm about to ask, but I feel Bo's arm wrap around my waist.

She bites her lip as she looks at me, almost looking to see if I'm ok with her gesture. I smile and give a chaste kiss in her neck. It's more than ok.

Turning back to the third party, Bo walks a little closer. "It's fine Edward. I know how my mother is." He gives her a warm smile making the conversation a little more casual. "Lauren, I'd like you to meet my mother's right hand man Edward. He was my best friend growing up." She says, feeding me information a little at a time. Looking at the middle aged man, I'd guess he was more of a babysitter than anything. Or a butler? "Edward, this is my girlfriend, Lauren Lewis."

If Bo wasn't holding on to me I'm sure I'd be passed out on the dirt lot. Girlfriend. She introduced me as her girlfriend. I should go buy a lottery ticket because tonight I'm the luckiest woman in the world. I look over at Bo who is smiling, until a shocked and embarrassed look takes over her face.

We never really talked about being exclusive, but I will take her slip. Sensing her struggle to recover, I take a step forward. "It's very nice to meet you, Edward. I can only imagine how difficult this one was growing up." I hold Bo tight, hoping I'm not overstepping, but then again, she used the word girlfriend. I'm entitled to some teasing.

Edward chuckled, "Difficult? More like a wild child. But I wouldn't change a thing. Well, I see I'm intruding on your guys' evening so I'll be taking my leave." He walks over and kisses the top of my hand, "It's very nice to meet you Miss Lewis."

"You as well, Edward." He gives Bo a hug and whispers something into her ear. I watch how she bows her head trying to hide her smile. "Goodnight ladies."

We watch as her drives off and leave the two of us. Bo tugs on my hand, "Come on, and let me give you a tour." I nod and watch her tuck the envelope under her arm and grab her keys. Opening the door, I look at her in shock.

I knew her home would be big, but holy shit! Bo flips on a few lights and walks further into her home. Instantly, I smell that warm vanilla scent that clings to her skin and clothes. She grabs the envelope and places it on a side table along with her keys, "I've lived her for about, gosh, five years now. My family owns this estate, so it's more of an investment than anything. I guess I haven't really made it 'homey' yet."

As I look around, I notice there's only a few photos on the wall, otherwise the walls are bare. Bo watches me carefully as I venture deeper into her home. The living room has a large leather sectional and a TV hanging on the wall. I turn towards her, "I think you promised me a tour?" I reach my hand out waiting for her to come to me.

I didn't have to wait long as her hand finds mine. "I did, didn't I?" She kisses my lips softly, "I've been waiting to do that since dinner."

I lick my lips looking into her eyes. Pulling me close, Bo cups my cheek and kisses me again. The kiss deepens and all other thoughts don't seem to matter as much. "The rest can wait, but there is one room I've been dying for you to see."

Bo steps out of my arms and before I know it, her dress pools at her high heels, leaving her in a push up bra and matching thong. She turns and gives me a wonderful full of her ass and thighs. As she walks up the stairs, all the while looking over her shoulder, staring at me with hungry eyes. When she reaches the top, she undoes her bra and leaves it on the floor.

Snapping out of the fantasies running wild in my mind, I follow suit and shed my dress and kick my heels off so I can climb the stairs after her. She walks backwards until her back hits the door, to what I'm assuming is her bedroom. I press my lingerie covered body against hers, looking into her big brown eyes. "You're so fucking sexy. I love that I get to see you this way. To have you this way."

"I only let you see me this way Lauren. You're the only one I want." She burrows her face into the crook of my neck. "Only you Lauren."

"You're the only one I want too, Bo. The only one I need. And I am so honored that you are sharing this with me." I pull her so her she can look at me. "I know you introduced me as it, but I want to make it official. So, my beautiful, smart, funny, and loving Bo Dennis, will you be my girlfriend?"

My heart feels like it's about to burst from my chest as I wait for her answer. But before I know it she nods, "Yes, I'd be the honored one Lo." With that, we consummate our newfound relationship with a kiss. And then another. And another.

Bo must of known things were getting out of hand, because she pulls away and opens the door. I'm too focused on the way her erect nipples are begging me to take them in my mouth to take notice of her room. All I feel in the mattress underneath me when she pushes my down. "That outfit is very sexy Lauren. Especially, when I can see how wet you are." She says as she kneels in front of me.

Moaning, I play with her chocolate tresses falling in front of her face. "That's what you do to me. Not to mention what you did to me at the restaurant. God Bo." Just thinking about it turns me on. "I need to feel you, please come here?"

Bo is just staring at the fabric covering my wet heat. She speeds my legs a little wider and take a deep breath of it. She take the heel of her hand and grinds it against me, "If you can't feel me, then I'm definitely doing something wrong."

My eyes rolls in the back of my head, "Ahhh no, it's right! It's sooooo right." I lift my hips up asking for more, but instead she stops and stands up. I about to voice my desperation, but in a smooth motion, she flips my so I'm laying flat on my stomach. "I told you before our date that this ass is mine. And I meant it."

Bo lifts me so I'm on all fours as she settles behind me. I hear a quiet rip as I see her throw her thong near my head. Looking at them closely, I see her arousal that was drenching them.

Her hands find my ass and squeeze them and pull them apart, opening me wide. Her tongue takes a long lick from my ass to clit then settles at my opening. It startles me at first, but knowing Bo wants me in every way makes me feel confident. And also makes me feel better for wanting her that way.

It doesn't take long before I'm rocking back into her face. "More! I need more Bo!" I beg trying to take her probing tongue deeper. She grants my wish when she replaces her tongue with two, then three fingers. I cry out her name, twisting my neck so I can watch her fuck me. What I didn't expect to see, is her tongue go back to my ass and fill me up there.

The overwhelming feeling of being filled at both ends and being fucked like such a dirty girl sends me over the edge. I come hard, burying my face into the mattress until my voice goes hoarse.

She pulls her thick tongue from my ass and licks around her fingers that are still deep inside me. "You ok, lover?" She asks slowly pulling her digits from me.

I roll on to my back and pull her to me. "Ok? That was amazing. This whole night, I mean I've never been treated like that." Bo blushes and draws different patters across the skin by my collarbone. "I mean it, Bo. Who knew how chivalrous you are."

"You bring it out in me." She says giving me a kiss on the cheek. I'm about to protest when she stands up, but she just holds out my hand. "Remember that room I wanted to show you desperately? Well, it's over here."

I take her hand as she drags me into what is the largest bathroom I've ever seen. The shower could easily hold fifteen people comfortably. "Let's get cleaned up before we go any further. I might have gotten carried away." She mentions as she grabs the mouthwash and takes a swig.

I wait until she spits it in the sink before ghosting my lips on hers. "I liked it. Yeah, it's not something I'm use to, but you have my permission to take me however you want."

She gets this sparkle in her eyes, "Really? And if I wanted you to do the same?"

I smile before walking over to her shower and turn it on, "Then I will take you." I growl out before unhooking the last layer of clothing, leaving myself naked in front of Bo.

AN: So thoughts? I'm trying to get them to relationship status, but with smut? Idk so have at it in the comments section! But next up is Bo's amazing shower. What will these two get into? And what was the letter from Bo's mom about? Stay tuned! 


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take long for the two of us to get comfortable in her shower. I expected Bo to attack me as soon as I shed my clothes, but instead she takes her time. Taking me in her arms, Bo walks me backwards until we are both under the spray of water. The warm water cascades down my body as Bo begins to kiss my neck at that one spot only she knows about.

My knees buckle, but she holds me up while inserting a strong thigh between my legs. "Don't worry, I've got you." I feel her smile against my skin. She must be loving the effect she has on me. "I'll take care of you."

I can only nod, my eyes slammed shut, just enjoying Bo's delicate touches across my naked skin. Her hands are caressing my shoulders and the space between my neck and chest. I knew the minute we stepped into her shower, things changed between us. Our pace slowed down. The movements aren't as frantic.

Opening my eyes, I see something different in the ones staring back at me. Bo looks like she does when she's nervous or unsure. Instead of telling her that I trust her completely, I take charge.

I stand a little taller, finding my strength and pull Bo's body into mine. I know what she wants, we've been dancing around it for some time now, and seeing the uncertainty on how to do it, I will take the lead.

Pushing forward, I guide Bo so her back is against the adjacent wall. Sensing movement, another waterfall begins to flow from out of nowhere. "What the..?"

Bo laughs lightly, "There are hidden waterfalls that are triggered by motions." I shake my head unable to hide my smile. It makes me wonder why she has a shower like this, but my jealous self probably wouldn't really want to know. Instead I leave the brunette under the waterfall and commit every second to my memory.

Bo has her head tipped back and the water is running down her body. Her heavy breasts are heaving with every breath Bo takes. Reaching her hands up over her head, she arches her back, as if she's challenging me. Instead of jumping into the fuck sessions we always do, I give her what we both need. Well for now.

Looking around I spot what I could use. Bo watches me like a hawk as I grab the body wash and pour a generous amount on a purple loofah. Scrunching it in my hand, I advance on Bo. "I think after all of your hard work, my girlfriend needs a little TLC."

Bo bites her lip, but remains silent, while I kneel down and take her foot in my hand. I take my time soaking her in the suds and watching them rinse away, only leaving regiments of silk in their wake. I wash every inch of her, except for the place I know she's been waiting for. When I'm face to face with her I kiss her slowly, but meaningful. My lips trace her lips but never fully go to taste her. Pulling back, I catch a breath, "Could you turn around for me?"

Bo let's out a frustrated groan, "You're killing me, Lauren." I watch her as she pouts every step until I can't see her face anymore. I press my front into her back and grind my wet core into her ass. "I need these up," I say and grab her arms, forcing them shoulder height, "and this out."

She moans as I spank her ass, making it echo throughout the entire bathroom. She looks over her shoulder with smoldering eyes and spreads her legs further apart for me. Even through the water I can see her pussy dripping. The sight of her bending over waiting for me, needing me, sends an electric desire to shudder through me.

Apparently, I was taking too long since I see Bo take a hand off of the tile and plunge it into her own core. A moan escapes my lips as she works one, and then two fingers into herself. "Fuck Bo!" The sight is too much not to be a part of. I reach down stopping her pounding hand and pull it out of her. Sucking her fingers clean, I whisper harshly into her ear. "Mine."

Bo screams out as I plunge my own fingers deep into her pussy from behind. "Yes, yes Lauren! Oh God more! Mmm..." My strokes are slow, enjoying every sound that my girlfriend makes when I fill her up.

This is one thing that happens with this gorgeous woman in front of me. Every time we get intimate, it's like a first time. Each time I'm inside her, feeling her pull my fingers deeper, takes me by surprise. I could never grow tired of Bo.

After a few drawn out strokes, I begin to pick the pace little by little. I love the way she tries to form words, but it just comes out as gibberish. "Hmm, I wonder why this is the room you picked out of your entire home? Why was this one so special?" I ask and her response is a drawn out groan.

I tease her shoulder with my teeth, nipping it occasionally. "Tell me, was it because our first time was in my shower?" I wait, but she just shakes her head while thrusting back against my fingers. "No? Hmm..." I add another finger and Bo bends down more, accommodating aborning digit.

Bo still does it answer me so I know it has to be for a good reason. "I'm sure I can make you tell me." I look between our bodies and see a big blob of the silky body wash dripping down her thigh. With my unused hand, I swipe it on my thumb. Feeling more confident after how she fucked me in the bedroom, I rub her other entrance with it. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me? I know how badly you need to come, baby. I feel how close you are."

Bo rests her face against the tile wall next to the waterfall and strains to look at me. The needy look on her face could send me over the edge. "I'd, mmm, I would touch myself th- thinking about you. How'd you would touch me. Shit!" She gasps as I sink into her other entrance meeting almost no resistance. After a few gentle thrusts into her ass, my thumb is fully in her.

Just the thought of her master-bating threatens to make me come. Picturing her, taking matters literally in her own hands. Or did she use a toy? Ugh the torture of not knowing is unbearable, but for now, I can be the fantasy she's been needing.

I spend a few moments to get used to the feeling. I've never been so adventurous and even though she gave me full range to explore her, I don't want to make her regret that.

"Holy shit. That feels..." I hear Bo say more to herself than to me. I take it as a good sign and hold my thumb still as I begin to thrust my other fingers. 'Baby steps' I think to myself and focus on trying to make Bo feel amazing. "So good Lo! So fucking good!" Bo gasps out, prying one of her hands off the wall to clutch my thigh, desperately trying to ground herself.

I lean forward more so I can find her face. Kissing her cheek, I try to give her as much comfort as possible. After a few awkward seconds, we fall into a rhythm that has her giving as good as she's getting. Thrusting back her hips so I can grind myself to finish as well. "Harder...please I need it, Ahhh!" Is the last thing I hear from her as her come soaks my hand. After a beat, I find myself coming hard too, shaking as I try to keep both of us from falling to the floor.

"That was just, wow! You are too perfect, Lauren." Bo mumbles as I extract myself from her tender areas. I rinse off my hand under the spray, before turning the water off completely.

"I'm far from perfect, Bo. But I've gotta say, we are pretty damn perfect for one another." She chuckles at me and throws her arms around my neck to give me a deep kiss. A kiss that literally takes my breath away. "Mmm, I'm so glad I went to that stupid Halloween party!"

"Why were you there?" I've always wondered that. It'd make since if she was dating that 'Bane' guy, but she never really told me why she was there.

Bo walks out if the shower and hands me a plush towel. "My family is a bit over the top and throw these parties..." She trails off and I see how uncomfortable she is talking about her family. I just continue to dry off as I wait for her to sort out her thoughts. "They're very hoity toity, but anyways I was bored and that Dyson guy kept trying to talk to me. Long story short, he mentioned the party and I took the opportunity to escape. I was just lucky I had a spare costume"

"And what a costume it was." I tell her giving her a quick kiss on the lips and making my way to her room. Being around Bo makes me feel giddy in a way I haven't felt in years. It's a weird confidence feeling. So as I walk stark naked to her bed and hop in it; it just feels right.

It doesn't seem like she has much of a problem with it either, especially since she just smiles from the bathroom entry. "When I first stepped into the party, I never would have thought to be blown away like I was with you." She drops the towel from her damp hair and makes her way to me. "Watching you me, the way you did when we were surrounded by your 'boyfriend', damn Lauren it's like you lit a fire inside me."

I'm unable to form words because of the way her hips are swinging back and forth, I just offer my hand to her. She graciously accepts and straddles my lap. "Fuck that was so awful!" I bury my face in her suffocating cleavage, licking whatever is available to me. "I have almost no filter when I drink heavily! Poor Hale, I was supposed to be his fake girlfriend."

Bo pries my tongue and lips away from her hard nipples and looks me in the eyes. "I'm so glad that was all a rouse. I don't think I could have stayed away if it wasn't."

"I feel the same way Bo." I tell her sincerely. I rub the pad of my thumb along her cheek and over her kiss swollen lips. Unable to resist any longer, I lean forward to claim them. I instantly get access, tasting every inch of her mouth. Bo can be sexy and sweet, and her kisses always shows her true feelings.

I feel a shiver run through us both so I break the kiss. "Can we continue this, maybe under the blankets?" Bo laughs at my question but eagerly dives under the soft comforter. Our bodies curl into one another and she rests her face in my neck. "Thank you for tonight, Bo."

"I should be the one thanking you. You're so patient with me Lauren. You deserve the best." I can tell exhaustion is going to get the best of us. Our voices are getting lower and lower. I track and click the side lamp and engulf us in darkness. "As long as I can have you, Bo. That's all I want. Let's gets some rest now." I wait until her soft ministrations come to a halt before continuing. "Because you're going to need your strength in the morning since I don't go to work until noon."

The moan that hurries out of her mouth causes me to smile triumphantly. Holding Bo tighter, we both drift off to sleep.

AN: what do you think? Let me know.. 


	9. Chapter 9

I understand waking up early, but I will never understand why I wake up at the crack of dawn. You would think being spooned by my amazing girlfriend would help me sleep longer, but that just isn't the case.

Opening my eyes, I spot the alarm clock on Bo's side table and groan.

6:32am. Damn.

Turning in Bo's arms, I turn to look at her sleeping form cast in the darkness of the early morning. Her one arm is clutching my back, urging me close while her other one is hidden under the mess of pillows. I smile when I hear a tiny snore escape her lips and snuggle further into the bed.

Bo definitely gave as good as she got last night. I still feel my body humming from the multiple orgasms she gave me.

With my eyes now adjusting to the darkness, I notice that the blanket is resting at Bo's voluptuous hips, giving me a spectacular view of her full breasts. Unable to stop myself, I reach my hand up and grab the generous flesh, brushing my thumb over her now, hardening nipples.

Prying my eyes off of her mesmerizing tits, I look to see if my ministrations are effecting her in any way. With a moan, Bo flexes her hips towards me before flopping fully on her back.

"Now you're just teasing me." Both of her hands are now thrown over her head with an unguarded view from the waist up. Sitting up, I trail my fingertips down her toned stomach, goosebumps lying in their wake. "So very responsive." I whisper aloud in the darkness.

And just like that, a thought or more like a plan, came forth in my mind. Quietly getting out of the bed, careful to not disturb Bo, I go to the restroom. Looking around the large space and under some cabinets, I find what I needed. Attaching the thick strap on around my waist, I close the door so only a sliver of light enters the bedroom.

Searching and searching, I finally find a silk scarf sticking out of her dresser. Chancing a glance at my girlfriend, I'm happy to see she hasn't moved a muscle. Making my way over I'm happy for my years of medical school. I use every ounce of dexterity I have in my body to bind her wrists against the headboard with the silky material.

Tying the final knot, I see Bo begin to stir, but as soon as she started, she stopped. Frowning, I wonder what could wake her from her deep sleep. Looking down at the strap on erect from my body, I wonder if I should you it first. But I like her being alert when we use such toys.

Instead my mind wonders about Bo and how she pleasures herself. Just the thought of her bringing herself to release makes me wet. Bringing my hand to the phallus attached to my hips, I give it a few strokes, loving the way it makes my clit throb.

Holding off on my own need, I walk to her side dresser. Careful to not invade her privacy, I begin to search. Surely owning a sex shop, she would have a few things lying around her. After a few moments, I find the gold mine.

With an assortment of vibrators are found in the back of the drawer, I decide on the tiny bullet vibrator. It's subtle enough not to completely wake Bo, but packs enough to make her squirm.

I twist the small bullet and hold it in my palm for a few moments, trying to gage its rhythm. I bite my lip as it goes from a low humming to a jackhammer speed every few seconds. Happy with the results, I gently lift the covers of the sleeping beauty. I bite back the moan when I smell her arousal mixed with her usual vanilla scent.

Careful not to spoil all of my hard work, I delicately lift one of her pussy lips and tuck the vibrator so it's nuzzled against her clit. Happy with its placement, I pull my hand away. I notice some of her release and don't miss the opportunity to taste this lovely woman. As I lick her essences away I hear a moan tear through Bo.

The effects are immediate. I sit back on my knees near the end of the bed as a sleepless Bo begins to struggle.

I pull the covers off the rest of her body and cover my lower half, keeping my surprise a secret for a little while longer. I love the way her body seems to glow from the bathroom light, especially in the way that she starts with just subtly clenching and unclenching her thighs.

Moans fill the room, but I'm not sure if they are coming from Bo or myself. There's something so erotic how Bo is coming undone in her sleep before my eyes.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" Bo screams out, her eyes flying open, landing on me. "Lauren? Oh god, mmmm."

I crawl up the bed, revealing the strap on, and caress her cheek, "You're so damn sexy, Bo. All night I was tossing at turning, dreaming about you fucking yourself. I just, I just couldn't help but make my dream a reality." Bo turns her body towards mine, as far as she can with her arms bound, and thrusts her hips desperately at me. "L,Lauren! I'm so close...Ahhh!"

I bring my lips to hers, loving the way they tremble beneath mine, and guide my body on hers. With effort I settle in between her legs, and look in her eyes. "Are you going to come soon? Or do you need my help?" I ask her as I grind the thick phallus into her core.

Bo's eyes roll into the back of her head, "I always need you. Please Lo."

The desperate tone she uses has me doing as she needs. I reach down to place the tip at her entrance and sink slowly into her. I bury my face in Bo's neck as she gasps out from being filled completely. I swear I can feel the fast paced vibrations coming from her pussy every time she tries to get me to start moving inside her. I don't mean to hesitate, but the feeling of being inside of this amazing person always puts me on the edge of ecstasy.

Finally regaining composure, I hold my weight up by my arms so I can look at my girlfriend. Her breath is coming out hard, making her chest rise and fall in a big way.

Reassuring Bo, I let my nose tease hers before kissing her again. This time, I give her everything she needs. Bo breaks our kiss as I begin to thrust in and out of her. Not missing a beat, I lean down to take her erect nipple into my mouth, nipping occasionally, before switching to the other. "I swear... unf... I could taste your body all day. I'll never grow tired of you, Bo." I growl out before speeding up my thrust so I'm slamming into her.

It takes me by surprise when her legs wrap around me and I feel her spasm. Tearing my mouth away from her perfect mounds, I see her arching against her restraints with her mouth open screaming out as she comes. I look down watching the way the strap on splits her in two, splashing her come in between us. The image alone makes me shudder and after a few quick thrusts I come too.

Collapsing on top of Bo, I fumble between our bodies and reach for the buzzing bullet and pry it away from her sopping pussy lips. "Thank was amazing, Lauren. We need more wake up calls like that." She giggles and rubs her foot along my calf.

I shift trying not to move too much since I'm still fully inside of her, and untie the scarf, releasing her arms. "You are amazing Bo. And absolutely stunning when you wake up, I just couldn't help myself. I hope I didn't cross any lines or anything." Because some woman like to be fully coherent when engaging in sexual activities. I thought I did too, until I met Bo.

Bo hugs me tight with her newly free arms, pulling me closer and peppering my face with kisses. "I trust you. Completely. And I've already told you, you can take me whenever. I like it when you do."

I pull out of her with a smile and unstrap the harness before dropping it on the side of the bed. "Oh? I couldn't tell." I joke playing with her release with my hand. "In all seriousness though, I'm glad."

Bo bites her lip, a tall tale sign of her mind being dangerously dirty minded. Licking my lips, I stare into her bright brown eyes and patiently wait for her to disclose her thoughts to me. I don't have to wait long though.

"I want to watch you."

I smile at her now, licking the sweat traveling down her neck. "Watch me do what?" I know exactly what she wants. I just want her to say it.

Bo seems to find her courage as she sits up, bringing me with her so I'm straddling her hips. Her hands trail down my arm until her hands play with my own. "I want to watch you touch yourself." Her lips ghost over mine, whispering, "I really, really do."

I gasp when I feel her hand drag my own to my still wet lips, effectively rubbing my clit ever so softly. I'm slightly embarrassed, master-bating has always been such a private act. It's the only time that you really find out how your body responds, so her asking to see that makes me hesitate. But looking at my girlfriend now, there's no judgement or uncertainty in her eyes. All I see is hunger and desire.

Throwing caution to the wind, I decide to go the extra mile and bring us that much closer. I push her back so she's lying down again and urge her to rest against the headboard. "Get comfortable, baby. The show is about to start."

Shifting with her, I settle on my knees to give her an unobstructed view of my, soon to be fucked raw, pussy. I start with two fingers, rubbing my sensitive clit in larger circles. Bo places her hands on my thighs, rubbing ever so slightly, "So stunning, Lo. Keep going."

"Mmm, anything for you. Ahh! Keep touching me, please Bo." Her hands wandering my body is making this show a quick one, but I can't help it. I'm still so sensitive from our earlier orgasm.

"Fuck Lauren! You're soaked!" I palm my own breast, squeezing the flesh harshly, making me moan load.

"Is this how you touched yourself? Just squeezing and pinching your clit until you come all over yourself?" I need to know. My imagination is in overdrive trying to figure out how she would pleasure herself.

Bo seems to get the hint and gets a little more aggressive with her hands, now grabbing at my ass. "I'd start with my clit. It would be pulsating throughout my entire body, making me difficult to do anything. I would play with it until I would be wet, so wet, that it would drip down my thighs. Kind of like this." Her fingers swipe through my wetness running down my quivering legs. "And then..."

"And then?!" I gasp knowing what's next, but I just need to hear her say it. I need to hear her voice.

Bo hums scooting me down onto her stomach and lifting her knees so I'm at a better angle for her. "Mhmm, then I'd bring two fingers, driving them harshly into my aching cunt... Do it."

I do as I'm told. Ignoring my clit and slamming two fingers inside of myself. "F,fuck! I'm so tight, Bo!"

I feel her hand on my stomach, tracing every dip and curve, making me tingle everywhere. "I bet you are. I'm always tight, clenching hard around my fingers when I fuck myself thinking about you. Sometimes, it's so bad that I don't even wait to get home to do it. Sometimes Lauren, I have to hide in the bathroom, fingering myself until I come all over my hand."

My hand is going faster now, picturing Bo doing just that. I adjust so my ass now rests in Bo's stomach, feet firmly planted along her arms and shoulders. I can feel her breath on my wet lips during every words spoken. I close my eyes and lean back against her thighs and graze my clit when I hear her say, "But sometimes Lauren, two fingers aren't enough."

My eyes pop open and she laughs lightly, as blush hints at her cheeks. She just nods, still staring at my exposed heat as my fingers bury themselves. "I'm so tight already. I don't know if I can!" I pants out, moaning when I hear the wet sounds of me pounding into myself.

Bo places her hands on my knees, opening them further apart, her eyes are the darkest I have ever seen them. "I know you can. I can feel how bad you want to come, covering my body with it." She swipes her fingers through the mess I'm making on her stomach and chest before putting them in her mouth, tasting me.

That's all I needed from Bo. The next time I pull out, I add a third finger and thrust into myself. That one thrust is all it takes though. I cry out my girlfriend's name and come hard. A rush of fluid escapes and drenches Bo's stomach, covering her in my come.

The surprised look on Bo's face makes me come again, jerking my hand until fall off of her and collapse on the bed. I pull my fingers from my stretched and swollen pussy with a smile on my face. "Holy shit, Bo. That was intense-Ahhh!" I gasp when Bo buries her face in my pussy, licking and slurping my release. Her tongue probing my entrance sends me hurdling over the edge once more, but Bo is there to eat it up, not letting any of it escape.

It takes a few minutes to pry her head from between my legs, but eventually she climbs next to me and brings me into her arms. She kisses my face, trying to help me calm my breathing. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen, Lo. I am so thankful to have you in my life; in my arms." I bring my lips to hers, kissing her slowly, enjoying our mixed flavors. It doesn't matter how hard we fuck, us kissing like this brings us closer than either one of us could have imagined.

After I suck on her bottom lip for a few more seconds, I look up into her eyes and snuggle deeper into her. "I feel the same, Bo." And I sincerely mean it.

I start to doze off, but her laughter opens my eyes. I look at her questionably, but she just nods her head to the opposite end of us. "Let's get us facing the right way so we don't get unnecessary aches."

I laugh seeing that we are at the foot of the bed, barely hanging on. So I reluctantly let her go so we can get under the covers. I resume my place in her arms and hold her tight, "Sleep?" I ask already falling asleep.

She kisses my head and sinks further into the bed. "Definitely, sleep. Especially since you have work in a couple hours." I groan forgetting about work as she chuckles lightly, but soon only the sound of our in sync breaths fill the room. And sleep we do. ****

 **AN: Just smut in this one, hope you guys don't mind. More soon to be revealed, but this just kind of took over my mind. Let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks for reading!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	10. Chapter 10

"Dr. Lewis. I'm glad I caught you before you left. There were a few new surgical interns that need to get put on rotation." Denyse is my new assistant, she's been great so far, but she's older and her voice makes me cringe every time. It kind of reminds me of that one monster Roz from Monsters Inc.

I manage a smile and put my papers flat on my desk. "Thanks Denyse. I'll get started on that tomorrow, but I think it's time for me to head home. It's been a long day."

Bo was insatiable this morning. Sure I started it by tying her up and teased her in her sleep to the point of orgasm, but my god she is just as bad. It was a miracle that I could stand at all today.

"I think that's a great idea, Chief. You work too hard. You're still young, you need to have a little fun." Denyse says as she makes her way out of my office. Sighing, I take my glasses and rub my face. It's close to midnight and I've been cooped up in my office all day dealing with budget cuts and the new treatment plan we discussed with the board members last week. Just busy, busy, busy. But one very bright side is that Bo and I have become official.

I only downside is that I haven't gotten to talk to her today. Grabbing my phone, I quickly debate if it's too late, but my excitement steers me towards my decision. But instead of a phone call, I just send her a text in hopes to not wake her if she's asleep.

Not wanting to stay at work a moment longer, I gather my belongings and head out of there. It's still pretty busy considering the time, but I manage to make it to my car without too many people stopping me. The chill in the air wakes me up better than coffee and it gives me the extra jolt I need to stay awake for the drive. As I'm about to get on the freeway to my house, my phone beeps with a text message. Chancing a glance, I see a small message from Bo.

Come over.

With a smile on my face, I change directions and haul ass to her newly revealed home. It doesn't take long and I'm glad it's only just past midnight when I pull up to her driveway. The porch light flashes a few times making me laugh. Bo always seems to know when I arrive at places and it's her way of telling me to hurry. So that's exactly what I do.

I don't even get to knock before Bo flings the door open and flashes me that smile that could stop my heart. "Find it ok?" She asks pulling me inside and locking the door behind me. I give her a light kiss making us both smile. "I did. I'd be hard to forget it."

I then looked at her DC comics pajama pants and sweater and notice the familiar signs of bed head. "Bo? Were you asleep?" My voice is somewhat strained. "You should have just ignored me. I know you had work too." I pull her body closer to mine and rub her cheek with the pad of my thumb. Her eyes flutters shut, falling more into me. "I wanted to see you." Is her only response.

I have to smile at that. Bo really is too adorable at times. "Let's get you upstairs and back to bed."

Bo's head shakes side to side against my shoulder. "Only if you go with me. We can just sleep tonight. I know this morning was strenuous, delightful," she chuckles, "but still very strenuous."

Chuckling, I pull her away so I can kiss her lips again. This time slower, deepening it so she can feel how much I missed her today. I can feel the difference in our kisses ever since she took me out. They aren't so rushed, but just as passionate, making my whole body turn to goo. "Sleep sounds perfect to me. Let me just grab a little something to eat and shower then I'll meet you up there?"

Bo pouts and presses her face into my neck underneath my jaw, nipping it a few times. "Be quick and I'll get the water running for you in my room." She releases me and playfully smack my ass before grabbing it, "There's plenty of food, make yourself at home."

I watch her walk up the stairs before raiding her kitchen to make a quick sandwich and make my way after her. I forgot to eat lunch and dinner today, only a few fruit bars, so the need for an actual meal in crucial.

Bo emerges from her massive bathroom with a small smile on her face when drop my work bag and pop the last bide of food in my mouth. "Long day? I don't think I've ever seen you in a pants suit before. I've gotta say, it's kind of making me wet." She takes the plate I had and places it on the dresser. I'm frozen at the spot when her hands trail my body, inspecting my wardrobe.

I keep quiet, studying her face as her hands unbutton my jacket and slips her hands around my waist. "Do you have a lot of them? They seem to fit your body perfectly, Dr. Lewis."

"I do." Is all I can say and the voice that comes out is full of arousal. Bo licks her lips, no doubt loving the effect she has on me.

"Hmm... That's good to know." There's a twinkle in her eye when she bites her lip. Then she begins to strip me. My jacket falls to the floor and I help her with my shirt buttons, but she instead goes to my slacks. Her hands play with the top of them, teasing the soft skin underneath, making them jump under her touch.

Ridding my shirt and bra, I wait as she slowly lowers my slacks. It feels like an eternity before I'm standing in front of Bo naked, while she just takes in the view. It's like she's debating something as she stares at me, but before I can ask she walks over to the bed and sits down. "I'll be here when you're finished with your shower."

I can tell she takes pure joy out of turning me on then leaving me to deal with it. But I'm sure she's got ideas for me with the way her mind is working. So instead of questioning her, I go wash off the day.

After drying myself off, I walk out of the bathroom naked and notice Bo tucked in bed waiting for me. I find my bag and grab my phone, but as I do, I notice that envelope with the name Isabeau on it. Wondering if I should bring it up, but if she's my girlfriend then I'm not out of line for asking. "Hey Bo? Can I ask you something?"

I don't hear anything from her and I wonder if she fell asleep. It is late. But when I turn around, I see her sitting up a little straighter. Apparently, I have an effect on her just as she does me. Still rendered unresponsive, I take my time walking towards her. But instead of going to her, I simply get on my side and cover myself in the blankets, covering myself up until only my head is showing. That finally gets a response from her.

"Lauren..." She whines and pulls back the covers so she can press her body against mine. "Don't hide from me." She pouts and places kisses along my chest and neck.

I laugh and hold her closer to me, "I thought we were sleeping? Ouch!" She bites my collarbone and gives me a mean look. "Have you seen your body, Lauren? I'm surprised I didn't join in the shower for a repeat of last night." She laughs and kisses where her teeth marks now bare my skin. "I'm sorry for biting you."

I laugh and roll us so we can be face to face. "No you're not. You like making me. I can see it behind that innocent smile you sport all the time. Lucky for you I enjoy it too." I kiss her again, taking her bottom lip between my teeth and give it a little tug.

She moans trying to claim my lips again only to be denied. "You're making sleeping hard." I grab her hand that's playing with my wet lips and pull them around my hips instead. "If we start now Bo, we won't get any sleep and I know you have a meeting at Succubus Sensations that you've been waiting for." It's be so easy to convince me otherwise. My body is already buzzing with all of her meaningful touches, but our bodies could probably use the rest.

Bo grumbles a response, "Fine, but I want my snuggles still, Lo." Chuckling, I throw my leg over her body and pull her closer so she's trapped against me. "You got, babe."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's been a few days and I'm happy to say I have a three day weekend. Sure, I had to pull a couple doubles that caused a few business filled days, but Bo once again surprised me. I was confused when I saw Edward waiting for me outside my office. He was sent there to deliver an envelope just like the one Bo received, but was from a Isabeau Dennis. He explained that Isabeau has been dreading going to another one of her mother's parties, but would be honored if I'd be her date.

Edward also gave me a little insight on Bo and how she's never really taken to anyone like me before and in his own way threatened me to not break her heart. Hearing his words only made me feel even more protective of her.

So I immediately went shopping for the perfect dress for Saturday night and spent a little extra on some new lingerie to surprise Bo with, knowing how excited she gets when she rips it from my body.

We've been going back and forth every night between our two house, but tonight Bo asked for a date night at her place. Not one to care, I packed a bag of clothes and other items I might need, and drive straight to her house. She was ecstatic that she got the donations and support to open another store next year and wanted to celebrate. I decided to give her a little fantasy, since she's decided to make me dinner.

Knocking on her door, I lean against the wall with a smirk on my lips. I just know how much she's going to love my tailored navy pant suit, with my white button up shirt. I leave most of the buttons undone, giving her a generous view of my cleavage in my red lace bra.

The door opens and I push the aviators on top of my head to see her face. I'm not disappointed to see her mouth fall open in shock, but her eyes will always give her away. Those dark chocolate eyes are undressing me and imagining what is on my mind. Luckily she doesn't have to imagine for long.

I maneuver us through the door, pushing her up against the wall. My nose travels along the side of her face as my body pins her there. "Hello Isabeau..." I whisper against her ear. I love that her full name is something so sexy and sensual. It's fits her adult self so perfectly.

Her hands clutch my shoulders, trying desperately to reach my lips with her own, but not quite. "God Lauren. What's gotten into you."

I take her ear lobe a few nips before sucking it into my mouth. I've never known for someone to have such sensitive ears, but for Bo it's seems to get her just as wet as me licking her pussy. "I think the question is... What's going to get into you?"

That seemed to do the trick. Next thing I know Bo grabs my face and demands a kiss. She forces her tongue passed my lips and battles my own catching me off guard and switches our positions against the wall. "I will hold you to that, but let me just turn off the stove." And with that she leaves me panting against the wall as she runs off into the kitchen and away from my view.

I grab my bearings and get rid of my jacket on the rack and go hunting for my sexy girlfriend. I see her bend over looking at something in the oven, but I can't look past how great her ass looks in those jeans. It's been awhile since we got to be wild without any distractions of work or family.

I lean up against the island behind her, enjoying the view until it's no longer there. "Dinner smells great. In fact, everything looks great." I motion to the table set, but my eyes are solely on her. She's wearing a dark purple v neck that I love so much. I didn't know it was possible for a color to make someone even more beautiful, but the dark purple somehow does.

"That suit looks...it looks incredible, Lauren." She sways her hips back and forth until she is standing in front of me. "Mmm, could I?" She asks as she tugs on the edge of my pants. I'm not sure what she's asking, but I wouldn't dare say no. So I nod and wait to see what happens.

Suddenly, Bo drops to her knees and looks up and me as she undoes my pants. "I've always had this fantasy on you coming home after a long, hard day, but you needed help relaxing. I would often be picturing you in your office at your house drinking some vintage scotch, but the kitchen works too." She works the zipper down and pulls the fly open, but doesn't make any attempt to pull them down.

I'm really wishing for that scotch she was talking about because the sight of Bo on her knees makes my throat dry. I also regret I'm not wearing a strap on underneath my pants. The idea of Bo giving me a blowjob kind of has its appeal to it too. But being able to feel her amazing mouth on me and not a piece of silicone is even better. "How would you help me in the fantasy?" I ask, my voice hoarse seeing her lick her lips.

She chuckles, but doesn't answer. Instead she grabs the matching lace thong and tears it until it is forced off of my body. The pain from the material being broke from my hips only adds to the sexy fantasy that Bo has. I can feel the cool air hitting my wet lips, causing me to suck in a sharp breath.

Bo notices the reaction I have to the air and she blows lightly at my hardened clit that's protruding from my pussy lips. "That doesn't help me relax. But I'm sure you know that." I laugh but it's soon turned into a loud moan when her younger parts me and finds my dripping center.

My hands clutch the back of her head, pushing her deeper. "Fuck Bo, right there! Ahh!" Her tongue is thrusting back and forth at an alarming pace. I release Bo's head and hold the counter behind me instead. Giving her more room, she begins bobbing her head in earnest, moaning when a rush of fluid gushes out of me.

She slows down, but I know there's more. "Wait, k-keep going b-baby! It's going to be a big one. I can f-feel it!" I stutter out gasping for breath. "That feels amazing, oh oH OH!" I moan out as I climax. Hearing Bo slurping up my cum makes me cum harder, thrusting my hips carelessly against her face.

It's takes a few minutes for me to come back down to Earth and for Bo to pull her face out of my pussy. Unable to hold my legs up, I slide down to the floor, and see my girlfriend smiling at me. I'm about to say something, but that's when I notice my cum sliding out of the corner of her mouth. She gives me a wink before licking it from her mouth and swallowing it slowly in front of my eyes. "You taste delicious, baby." She purrs rubbing my thigh.

I take her hand and purposely pull her to me and kissing her in my arms. "You are pure sin, Isabeau. I can't even describe how wonderful you make me feel." I brush some hair out of her face and see that's she's sweating. "I'm sorry if I was too rough. I kind of lose control when I'm with you."

Bo laughs at the light blush that tints my cheeks. "Oh I know, but I love it. It's definitely ok if you get a little handsy... I encourage you to." I groan at how smug she looks, but she has some serious skills, so I can't knock it. "Epic?" She asks.

"Epic." I agree. "But far from over." ****

 **AN: hey guys! Miss me? Well either way I'm back and off timeout so I am free to write again! Yay! Thanks for the support and messages. Sorry if I've been MIA but I'm here and healthy and ready to write about Doccubus! I'm thinking about doing a suggestions chapter too so if you guys want to see these two get into some trouble message me and I'll try to include it! Thanks again and see you guys soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Fake

"Far from over? I like the sound of that!" Bo growls pulling me in for another kiss. We are still sitting on the floor with Bo straddling me. My legs are still shaking from my last orgasm.

"Tell me what you need, Bo. I know you're in need of a release. Tell me, baby and I'll give it to you." My hands are roughly massaging her ass, giving it a few slaps. I'm normally not so rough with someone, but seeing Bo grind herself into me harder every time I do it eggs me on.

Bo pulls her lips away and bites her lip looking at me. "I do have something in mind. But I don't know..." She trails off smiling now. Bo always did like when I begged.

I steady my hands on her hips and lean forward so our faces are inches apart. "Anything, Bo." I hold my eyes with hers, noticing how dark her eyes get with every breath that passes between us.

"Close your eyes and meet me in my bedroom in 5 minutes." She looks over my body purposely. "And lose the suit, Doctor." I press my lips together as she stands up. She gives me a knowing look and I immediately close my eyes.

I'm not entirely sure what she is up to, but I hear her feet patter along the tile in her kitchen, opening various cabinets, until I hear her go upstairs. When I'm sure Bo is in her bedroom, I open my eyes and look to see what she was up to. I stand up and quietly study the kitchen, but unfortunately nothing stands out.

Taking a calming breath, I begin to take off my clothes, neatly folding the on the counter. Anything could mean a whole lot with my girlfriend, but I trust her enough not to get really crazy. I just don't like the surprise factor.

Unable to stay the entire 5 minutes I make my way upstairs. I pause at her door when I hear a weird sound. "Bo? Are you alright in there?" I ask waiting to hear her respond, but it goes unanswered. Worry soon fills my mind so I push the door open slowly.

My feet stop moving when I see Bo laying on the bed. "That was not 5 minutes, but I can imagine why you'd be anxious."

My mouth just hangs open. There on the bed is Bo, completely naked laying on her back. But the most delicious part of it all is that she decorated herself with whip cream and chocolate syrup.

I walk closer to the bed and study the sweet treat in front of me. I can see the creativity that Bo went through to tease me. On both of her breasts, there is a dollop covering each of her nipples, with a cherry on each. Down her smooth stomach, she drizzled chocolate syrup in zig zag lines that go all the way down to her whip creamed covered pussy. "Oh my Bo..."

Bo reaches over to the cherry jar next to her bed and takes one out, rolling it between two of her fingers. "I thought it was a dessert first kind of night. What do you say?" She licks her lips suggestively and pops the cherry between her lips.

I try to contain my smile, but seeing Bo looking so smitten covered in whip cream and chocolate, I just can't. Bringing my lips to hers, I steal the cherry from her with determination. "I would say, where do I start?"

I cut off her laughter as I go straight to her nipple, finding the hidden treasure hard. Slurping away the last of the cream, I lick my lips and look up at Bo. Her face is flushed and she's damn near panting. "Jesus Bo, I swear you taste incredible. I hope you don't mind if I take my time?"

I don't wait for an answer as I climb on the bed and scoot so I can clean the syrup on her stomach. Her muscles jump each time my tongue reaches past her naval. I know she wants me to go further, especially if the hand pushing me down is any indication, but I want to give her as much pleasure as I can. So, I keep my journey from her creamed cover tits and just the outskirts or her mound, but keep a strong hand rubbing her inner thigh.

"Lauren, I-I know I did th-this for you, but maybe you can OH Yes! Right there!" Bo squeaks out when I finally get a mouthful of her.

I poke her clit with my tongue a few times before sucking it into my mouth. "Mmm Bo, I thought you tasted sweet before, but fuck! I can't get enough of you!" I tell her still staring at her pink center. There's still so much cream covering her pussy, but I honestly can't tell which is from a can and which is from her core. The sweetness just continues to pour out of her.

Her moaning just gets louder as I nibble on her pussy lips. Deciding to give her her needed release, I thrust two fingers into her, picking up a fast pace. I feel Bo reach for my shoulders and get the hint that she wants me close. So I crawl up her body while still continuing my ministrations, until I'm face to face with her. "I'm right here, baby. You're taking me so good, Bo. You're so tight, squeezing my fingers so hard." I coo kissing her face and neck, anywhere I can reach.

I feel her legs bend at the knees, so I focus on putting more pressure on her clit until I hear her.

The long drawn out moan Bo makes has me quivering. How someone can be so sexy, but undeniably beautiful when they come will forever be a mystery to me, but Bo does them both. Mouth falling open, back arched, every muscle tensed. But my favorite moment when my girlfriend comes, is how her eyes seemed to tell me everything all at once. There's no hiding when our eyes are locked to one another, it's completely pure.

It takes a few moments for Bo to come back down to earth, but I wait patiently until then. "Hi." I whisper shyly.

She laughs and presses a soft kiss to mine. "Hi back. That was... intense, Lauren. It's always intense with you." That last past was barely a whisper, but still heard it. I brush some hair away from her face and cup her face. Leaning down, I capture her lips in a searing kiss. It's only been a few weeks since we started this thing together, but I'm falling faster and faster for this woman. And I intend to show her with every look, hand hold, and kiss just how much I'm invested in her.

I only pull back when the need for air is great. "Holy shit, Lo. That was some kiss." She purrs rubbing my bare back lightly. "How about we take a nice, relaxing bubble bath before having dinner in bed? Hmm?"

"Mmm that sounds perfect. How about I take care of the bath and you grab the food?" I ask as I roll off of Bo and sit up. Her hand reaches for mine and gives it a loving squeeze. "I'll be quick!" She smiles and gets up, trying not to let the leftover stickiness bother her.

I wait until she walks out before making my way to the bathroom. Tonight was not what I expected, but almost every night is like that with Bo. She's just so fun and charms that I can't seem to get enough of her.

Making sure the water is hot and there's enough bubble bath, I decide to change the sheets for Bo and I. I'm not sure if her dessert first was in her plans for tonight, but I seriously doubt she'd want to sleep in that mess, no matter how fun it was.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason. I was just about to do that." Bo's bright laughter causes my heart to skip a beat. I turn to see her holding two plates covered in pat tops. I give her a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow. She rolls her eyes and sets then on the dresser. "It's to keep them warm, silly. But I want us to bathe first."

"I want that too. Come on," I hold out my hand for her to take. "It should be ready now." I lead her inside just as it fills almost to the top. Rushing to turn it off, cursing when I touch the scorching water. "Maybe we should wait a minute?" I grimace shaking my hand.

Bo chuckles and wraps me in a hug. "I don't mind waiting." She takes a deep breath and rests her face on my chest. "I'm excited that you're going to the party with me tomorrow night."

"I am too. I'm told you don't particularly like to go to these things. So I have to ask, what type of party does your mother host?" We hardly ever speak of Bo's family and it's never about what they actually do. All I know is that they have money and like to show it off. A quality I'm grateful Bo doesn't have.

Bo groans causing me laugh, "family history time?" She asks reluctantly and I nod with enthusiasm. "Ugh fine. My father is an inventor and my mom throws these events to schmooze money out of people. He's kinda shy and awkward, and he honestly has more than enough money. But I think it just gives my mother something to do during the week."

I pull back with a grin on my face. "I can tell there's more to it, but I can wait." I look to the tub and urge her forward. "I think it's really ready this time."

"Here, you go first. I want to hold you this time." Bo says with a kiss on my neck and a squeeze of my ass. "God, I can't get enough of that ass!"

"I can tell. But don't worry, it's all yours, Bo." I tell her as I submerge in the water with Bo right behind me. "Oh, I know baby." Her hands rub my shoulders and upper arms, while my head falls back. "Go ahead and take a quick nap, Lo. Because when we get out, I have some more plans for you."

"Mmm… What did you have in mind? I could use a good wet dream." I have to bite back the moan when her teeth nip the back of my neck. The sharp pain that she conflicts to me now and days is almost welcoming.

"Well, it involves this new strap on I bought…." ****

 **AN: Shall I continue?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm not entirely sure how it happened exactly, not that I'm complaining or anything. It just happened so fast.

Bo and I were relaxing in a nice bubbly bath, but then she started telling me some ideas. Next thing I know, I'm on the bed propped on my knees with my hands hanging on to the bed post, while Bo is hammering me from behind with a new strap on she bought.

I press my face into the mattress and groan. The strap on that's she's using is smaller, but it has ripples on it that makes me see stars whenever she holds it inside me for long. Not to mention how it is heated and also vibrates throughout the entire phallus.

"I know you are usually the one wearing these," I hear Bo mutter as she thrusts into my center to the hilt and holds it there. "But as soon as I saw it, I just couldn't shake the image of me wearing it for you. Using it on you." Bo gasps and grinds into me again, probably feeling the vibrations on her clit. "How does it feel, Lauren?" She pants out before thrusting in and out of me again. "How does it feel? Me filling you with my cock?"

Fuck Bo has such a filthy mouth. And damn, if it doesn't turn me on. "So good, Bo! Pound your cock in my pussy. It's yours!" I moan out, loving the way she spanks my ass as I do. The slapping of her hips against my ass is the perfect amount of pain mixed with pleasure.

Not to mention the way her slick tongue feels gliding up my spine and the way her teeth sink into the back of my neck when she leans her body over mine. "You really enjoy biting me, don't you?" I ask shivering when I feel her lips leave a lingering kiss over the same spot. "I do." Is all Bo says about it, but I can hear the smirk in her voice.

Bo sits back up and takes hold of my hips again. She's been building up my orgasm quickly, but slows down her thrusts just as I'm about to come. It's been a back and forth process since we started up again. And I'm dying for a release.

I turn my head from my spot on the mattress and give her a pleading look. I can feel the tears form in my eyes from being denied my orgasm. But seeing her desperate look, I'm hoping it's close.

"You know," Bo begins while moving her hands to my ass, spreading my cheeks apart, while still jogging her hips filling me with her cock each time. "Someday... I'm going to take your ass, Lauren. I'm going to make you come so hard while I'm pounding your ass. And you'll love it baby. You'll love it so much; you'll be begging for every inch I will give you."

"Oh fuck!" I yell out as her fingers graze my clit and then rub ferociously. The strap on thrusts inside me and holds the vibrations on that one spot. Crying out Bo's name, my vision blurs and I come. I come hard, thrusts my hips back hard against Bo, who holds my hair and gives it to me harder.

As soon as I finish, I collapse on the bed with an equally tired Bo. "Holy shit, babe. I think you killed me. I've died and gone to heaven." I laugh out reaching my hand up to touch her hair, in my desperate attempt to get closer to Bo.

"That was so fucking amazing, Lauren. God, do you know how incredibly sexy you are? Jesus!" Bo laughs out giving me a few playful thrusts, reminding me that she's still hard inside my wet cunt.

She wants more, I can tell she's still horny by her subtle movement against me. Having Bo want me all the time, whether it be sexual or just to enjoy a quiet evening watching tv, spreads a warm tingling feeling in my chest. It's nice to know that she feels the same as me.

Bending my knees slightly, I find the leverage I needed to flip is over. Her surprised gasped brings a teasing smile to my lips as I look over my shoulder.

Bo is now flat on her back with me on top of her, but my back is to her. Successful in my reverse cowgirl position, I turn my head and keep my eyes locked on her dark chocolate ones as I rise up on my knees and slide back down, taking Bo's cock until I'm pressed firmly against her hips.

I find a rhythm that soon has both gasping at the rough treatment. I'm happy when Bo sits up and cups my breasts from behind and finds the soft skin on my neck. "Ride me, baby." Bo growls out quietly. "Fuck you're driving me wild."

I lift my arms over my head, bringing my long blonde hair with me to give Bo more access to my neck. I know she's leaving another mark. She's territorial with me, more so since accepting the invitation to her family's party, but a can't seem to care. I can only offer myself up for her to take as much as she wants.

"Shit... Do it harder! I'm so so close!" I beg when she pinched my nipples and squeezes my breasts almost painfully. I didn't even realize she was close until I feel her jerk uncontrollably under me, reaching for my clit. "Ahh! P-please! C-come with m-me Lauren!" She moans out hoarsely, her fingers playing with my throbbing clit.

As on cue, a flood pours out of me as I thrust hard, loving the ripples that slide along my walls. I toss my head back my eyes clenched shut. Bo strokes lightly along my neck and chest until she cups and turns my face to give me a fiery kiss, claiming my lips with her own. Forcing her tongue into my mouth, Bo literally takes my breath away.

"Wow." I say with my last breath falling forward, but Bo keeps my propped up with her strong hold on me. She undoes her harness and pulls the strap on out of my dripping center and tosses it carelessly away. Then slowly she brings me into her arms as we lay down on her bed. "You take my breath away, Lauren." She whispers kissing the side of my head. "Completely breathless."

I lick her bottom lip before kissing her fully. "That's good, because you do the same to me." That earns me an honest smile, flashing her dimples in the process, making me melt deeper into her arms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So what time does the party tonight start?" I ask Bo. We were both equally exhausted after date last night and decided to sleep in and have a lazy morning. So after a breakfast in bed and a relaxing bath, we just have been hanging out and watching some random movie on the tv. But as time ticks on, I realize my dress and any additional accessories are still at my house.

Bo take my hand and gives it a light kiss, "It's at 7, so I figured we can get there maybe a quarter till. Is that okay?" I watch her as she plays with my fingers nervously. "I told my dad about you...well about us. He's excited to meet you."

I try not to look too stunned, but that's exactly what I am. Bo has mentioned her friends and her sister, but not the type of relationship she has with her parents. "Your dad? He knows about me?"

My shaky voice seems to upset her and she sucks her head. Guilt hits me hard, forgetting just how insecure Bo is. Sure she is confident with me, but stupidly forget how bad she's been treated in past relationships.

"Hey..." I place a hand on her cheek stroking it delicately. "I'm sorry, I'm just shocked. No one's ever... I mean I've never really gotten this far before. You know, with a relationship." I stutter out, willing to share my own insecurities with her.

Bo looks at me with her mouth wide open. "I'm sure. Like anyone that you've dated would hate to bring home the Chief of Surgery to their parents." She says sarcastically.

I laugh at her sassiness, it's one of the things I love most about her. "I'm not just my job, ass. Well, actually that's all I used to do. Work work work. But my friend Hale actually helped me to be better socially. I was such a hermit up until..."

"Up until what?"

I shake my head, "Up until I went to a certain Halloween party and met an enticing brunette." She raises an eyebrow, probably thinking that I'm lying. But doesn't comment on it. Instead Bo just brings me forward and smashes our lips in a bruising kiss.

It's rough at first, but smooths out into a languid soft kisses. Pulling back, Bo stares at my lips before searching my eyes. "I am so glad I met you."

"Me too. And I'm excited to meet your dad too." ****

 **AN: Party time next chapter! Let me know if you're still reading! Thanks for the support!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13  
**


	13. Chapter 13

I just received a text from Bo, saying she was on her way. I spent the last couple of hours running around, getting ready for our evening together. I even stopped and got a little something for my girlfriend. It was an impulse decision, but the idea stuck with me and I couldn't not get her something. It just felt too right once I saw it.

But now my head is swirling with nervousness thinking about meeting Bo's parents, but if she's ready to introduce me, then I'll put on my big girl panties and be the girlfriend Bo needs.

So with that said, I picked out the perfect dress for tonight. The dress code was formal, but what Bo has told me about these parties, is that everyone attending likes to show off their wealth. I have to deal with those types of people on a daily basis, so I understand why Bo doesn't go to every party her mother invites her to.

A knock on my door makes a smile appear knowing who's behind it. I take one more look at the mirror and grab my clutch. The silky black dress I'm wearing is going to drive Bo crazy. Especially the high thigh slit and the sliced back that only teases the smooth skin there.

But it's nothing compared to the red dress Bo is wearing. "Whoa..." I lick my lips, standing in the doorway staring at my lover. Her hair is down in curls that remind me of crashing waves on a private beach. Only Bo could pull off a turtleneck dress, but luckily there is a small triangular cut exposing her luscious cleavage. It's hard to take my eyes away from those tasteful mounds, but I manage when I see Bo's beautiful smile.

"I take it you like the dress?" She asks stepping forward and giving me a chaste kiss. "You look absolutely stunning, Lo."

I blush and shut the door, ignoring the town car that is probably our ride to the party. "Thank you Bo. And to answer your question, yes, I love the dress. But you, Isabeau, are..." I stop and place a hand over my rapidly beating heart. There are no words to describe the way she looks. Or how she makes me feel.

"Lauren..." Bo says walking closer to me. She must notice the emotion taking over. But instead I clear my throat and reach for the thin dark blue box with a white bow. "Umm, I got you something."

Handing over the gift, I watch her with fidgety hands as she reveals her shiny necklace. Bo looks up at me with glossy eyes, "I-I can't accept this. It's too much." She tries to hand me the box. I take it, but only to hold it up.

Walking behind her, I unlock the chain. "Nothing is too much for you, Bo. You're my girlfriend and I want to spoil you. Please let me?" I ask almost too sweetly as I pepper the back of her neck in wet kisses.

Giggling, Bo turns around and pulls me in for a smoldering kiss, pulling back only when she's completely satisfied. Her hand cups my chin, "You are going to be trouble tonight, aren't you?"

My hands travel down her back until I grab a handful of her curvaceous ass. "Absolutely. Come on, the night is young." I release her from my vice grip and offer her my elbow. Before she takes the offer, she scrunches her eyebrows together before a confident smirk replaces her confusion. Her hand moves my fishtail braid from its side to reveal Bo's teeth marks from last night. "I kind of love that it's still there."

I blush and rub the mark absent minded, "Well no amount of makeup could cover it. I might as well tease you with it. Letting you reminisce how you fucked me from behind... Taking me... Claiming me... How good it felt thrusting so deeply in me..."

A warmth spreads throughout my entire body when she fingers the sparkly necklace. Her eyes turn dark, no doubt remembering how good it felt to have me bouncing on her ribbed cock until we both screamed out our release. Fuck, I can still feel the vibrations from it.

"God Lauren, you were so wet. The sounds you made when I would pound into you. How good your ass felt in my hands." Bo growls out. I have to stop myself from going down that path right now though. Tonight we have a party. With Bo's parents.

I lead Bo out, startling her from her fantasy and guide her to the door. "We can do that later, babe. I promise. But I'm excited to meet your father." She agrees and tries in vain to get her mind out of the gutter.

I grab my overnight bag and lock up my house. Bo patiently waits with the door open helping me into the car. "I thought a driver for the night couldn't hurt. I know plan on have a few cocktails tonight."

"I like the way you think." I kiss her cheek and get comfortable for the short ride. Bo keeps the conversation light and I let her keep rambling because that's what she does when she's nervous. Hell, I'm nervous too, but I'm determined to be the rock Bo needs. A worthy girlfriend to bring home to mom and dad.

The drive took longer than expected, lots of twists and turns until we reach an estate like the one like Bo's. It's quiet down the long road, but little by little we see parked cars and valet attendants. "Tonight's party is an open house of sorts. My mother likes to show the suspected buyer just how many people can fit comfortably in one of her houses." Bo turns and places her hand on my knee, squeezing it until I take it in my own. "She likes to do everything over the top, including the guest list. But tonight is just supposed to be fun for us. So don't get freaked out and run away from me." She jokes, but the vulnerability is there in her eyes.

I bring our laced hands to my lips, offering comforting words, "Never. If I do, I'll bring you with me though."

Our laughter is interrupted by an intercom voice. "Pardon me, Miss Dennis but we're here. The ushers will escort you in but I'll be here when you guys want to leave. Enjoy your night ladies."

"Thanks you! You ready?" Bo asks me as her hand cups the side of face, seemingly looking for any signs that I'm uncomfortable and would bolt at any second. But I've already came to the conclusion that Bo is more than worth it. "Let's do this!" And with that I open the door.

The teenage boys mouth drops open when I step out and offer my hand to Bo. It's amusing watching his head whip back and forth like he's watching a tennis match, not sure who to openly objectify. "I think that's more than enough of a tip for him, right?" I whisper to Bo as she guides us away from the poor sap and up the steps to the open doors.

Our first steps inside, we are offered a glass of champagne, while we begin to really look at the house. There looks to be around 200 people that we see, but the house is so large that it only looks like 12. It's a three story house, with 14 rooms and 6 bathrooms.

"I know. It's a bit excessive huh?" Bo laughs and takes the pamphlet out of my hands and discards it. "It's just way too big, unless you have a couple litters of kids."

I smile when I feel her hand snake it's way around my hip as she guides me through the sea of people. Most much older than us, so it seems they don't care to get caught giving us the once over. I'd feel creeped out, but I'm happy Bo is staking her claim early. A territorial Bo is someone you don't want to mess with.

"Isabeau! You made it!" A smooth feminine voice finds our ears. I turn and see an older brunette in a revealing black dress heading our way. "I can't believe you came!" She brings Bo in for a hug and then looks at me, with an unrecognizable look. "Oh, and you brought a friend. How... lovely. That's very good Isabeau. There's a ton of potential suitors that I've been wanting you to meet. That one young man, Dyson I think his name is, is here too sweetheart. I know you guys left early last party." The older woman winks and drags Bo out of my arm's length.

My fingers bite into the material of my clutch as I try to get a grip on this woman's dismissal of me, but I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. I watch as Bo puts a stop on the tugging and comes back to me. "Sorry about her Lauren." She grabs my clenched hand and pries them open to give me a kiss in my open palm. Bo effectively pushes all of my anger away in a single notion.

"Honey...?" The older woman asks but luckily Bo cuts her off. "Mother, this is my girlfriend, Lauren Lewis. Lauren, this is my mother Aife. Please excuse her lack of tact. I'm sure she didn't mean any disrespect." I bite my lip to keep from grinning. I absolutely love feisty Bo Dennis. The way she can spit venom with her words is so turning me on right now.

I push my raging libido aside, but not before wrapping my arm around Bo's waist, letting my hand fall to her ass. Bo gives me a look, but I ignore it and give Aife my best Dr. Lauren Lewis smile and hold out my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Dennis. I've been looking forward to meeting both you and your husband for some time."

Aife seems a little shocked by the term 'girlfriend' and mumbles it under her breath, seemingly baffled. But luckily Bo helps her recover, "Speaking of daddy, do you know where I can find him?"

Aife looks a bit guilty as she points towards the other end of the room. "Let me take you to him." I give Bo's ass another squeeze before moving my hand to her hip. Bo gives me a look, but I just shrug. She laughs at my playfulness and we wander around until we come to a stop.

First person I notice is that scruffy Bane guy in a black and white tux looking bored out of his mind, while an older gentleman. I immediately notice that it's Bo's father by his dimple smile and contagious laugh. "Aren't you going to introduce me, babe?"

"You're totally going to get rewarded later..." Bo whispers in my ear before placing a kiss there. I blush as she turns to interrupt her father's rambling. "Daddy..?"

The older gentleman stops and turns towards us and I finally get a better look at him. He's has light brown hair that is pushed back like a surfer that just emerged from the ocean. The thick square glasses frame his face well, showing off his strong chin. He looks like he's nervous though, shifting from side to side, watching everyone that passes before settling on his little girl.

"Bo!" He smiles and brings her in for a hug before stepping back and bowing and taking her hand to kiss it.

I give a small smile of my own, watching the exchange before Bo guides me forward. "Is this the amazing woman you've been spending your days with, love?" He asks taking my hand.

"It is daddy. This is Lauren Lewis." Bo says rubbing my back softly and takes a sip of her drink, gauging our interaction.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Lauren. I'm Jamison, but please, call me James." I hear Bane huff next to him, but I ignore him. But he's persistent.

"I'm Dyson Thornwood. Weren't you Hales date at that Halloween party a few weeks back?" Bane asks with a smug look on his face. I have no idea how someone as kind and sweet as Hale could be friends with such an arrogant person.

Bo is about to step in, probably sensing confrontation, but I beat her to it. Watching Aife stand next to Dyson is all the better. Two birds one stone. "Ahh, that was you. Yes, Hale and I went as The Joker and Batman," I turn to Jamison and smile. "Hale's one of my most promising Attending's at my hospital."

He nods and waits for us to continue. When I turn back to look at Bane, his smile has disappeared completely. Time to put him in his place. "I'm so glad you took Bo to that party, Dyson. Otherwise, I would have missed meeting this smart, beautiful woman." I turn to look at my girlfriend expressing how grateful I honestly am. "I couldn't imagine not meeting her."

And as soon as those words fell from my lips, I realized that am, without a doubt, in love with Bo Dennis.

The thought of that alone should scare me enough to run away from her, but looking into Bo's chocolate eyes, I can't even fathom the thought.

"Well, I think I'll let you guys explore this property. But I'd like to get to know you further, if that is okay?" Jamison asks sporting a huge grin as her shuffles from his toes to the balls of his feet.

He knows. "Of course, I'm looking forward to it." It looks like Aife wants to protest, but he shoos her away.

I turn back to Bo as she takes my hand and guides me through the house. I follow dreading if she saw through my words as her father did, but it's true. I love Bo and I will never regret it.

Bo finds an empty room, it looks like a storage room or a pantry, and leans against the closed door once we have enough privacy. She just stares at me, and I hold her eyes not dating to look away. But I can't help but mutter, "I think that went well, don't you?" ****

 **AN: Yup, I stopped there! The build up to more smut, I promise. Let me get inspired for some BoLo loving and I'll be back asap! Thanks for reading and I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Anyways let me know how it is. Thanks  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fake 14**

Bo let's my question go unanswered as she just stares at me. This little room combined with my acknowledged feeling for this woman, almost makes me uncomfortable. But the more I think about loving Bo, the more excited I am.

Even a part of me is a little relieved that Bo's dad saw my true intentions towards his daughter. Aife? Not so much. But Jamison knew. It's embarrassing, being read so openly about treasured feelings, but the burning that Bo makes me feel outweighs everything.

Her laugh breaks me from my inner monologue and I look up at her expressive brown eyes. "Something amusing there, Isabeau?" I ask with a teasing smile. Bo is still plastered against the door as she shakes her head.

Humming, I lightly run my fingertips over my exposed cleavage and take a few steps towards Bo. "Really? Hmm..." I wait until I'm pressed up against her body, enjoying the slight shiver I feel run through her body.

I hold her eyes, while in reach out to take her hand in my own. "I'm sure I can convince you to tell me. Although, it may alarm some of the other guests."

She raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?" She asks curiosity laced in her voice. I have to bite my lip to suppress my smile. Her hands are now on my hips, pulling me closer into her body as she wraps a leg around me to hold me in place.

"I think you know why." I whisper, grinding my hips against hers, causing her to gasp. But before it can continue, I pull away completely and reach for the door behind her.

"Lauren..." She whines at me, pulling my body back against hers. "Fine! I just find your thinking face adorable. Almost as adorable as the look my father gave you before dragging my mother away." She leans in letter her nose drag lightly up my neck. "I'm sorry about her, by the way. She's usually more tolerable."

I tilt my head offering her more room to continue her feather like kisses. "It's nothing I can't handle, Bo. Even so, you are more than worth it." It feels good to say such true words to her. It's like eating pop rocks; tiny tingles on your tongue and lips. I know Bo must know something is up with my behavior, but I can't seem to care. "But if it's alright with you, I would like to talk to them for a little and then take you home. You in that dress is making me have little self-control."

Bo pulls away from my neck licking her lips. A sight that makes my heart do a little flutter. "Something is different about you tonight. I'm not quite sure what it is... But it's definitely different."

"Is it a bad kind of different?" I question her with a dazzling smile.

Bo laughs, but it's not the playful laugh she does when we have fore play. It's a deep laugh, one that comes deeply from her stomach. "Don't worry Lauren, as much as I like you being bad," she purrs running her hands across my chest, giving my breasts a firm squeeze. "This type of 'different' is something I'm getting used to."

"God, it would be so easy to fuck you, right here against the wall." I admit to her, reaching for her arms to tug them away from my body. My imagination runs wild, every possible scenario of how I'd take my girlfriend in this room. What sounds I could make her emit as I drive her to orgasm with my hands and mouth. But we both know how we get once we start and I still want to make her parents like me. I feel like, them walking in on us while fucking their daughter might jeopardize that. "But one round won't be enough."

Bo knows too, even if her face is showing a tab bit disappointment, she knows how we are. "I could convince you, you know. I bet you are just as wet as I am." The only answer I give her is a smile. She lets out a breath and mutters, "You will be the death of me, Lauren Lewis."

"We can be quick. A champagne's glass of conversation, then we can politely take our leave. Sound acceptable?" She wants to argue further. Her eyebrows are knitted together and she's chewing on her bottom lip.

But Bo also likes the fact that I'm interested in getting to know her family. And that's what drives her to agree. "Alright. But just one glass and we can take a bottle or two for the drive."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So my one glass of champagne game plan went south about two sips in. As a surgeon, most of your talent comes from years of textbooks and practice. Lots of practice. But when you are elbow deep inside of a patient, you have to trust your instincts on what to do. It's literally, a life or death situation for the person lying on the table. So you have your instincts that you trust to get your patient out of the woods.

With that being said, my observation skills are top notch. So when I feel eyes being burned into the back of my head, that is exactly what is happening. Keeping active in the conversation with Jamison and his daughter, I pin point who has the staring problem.

A tall blonde a table over from us, nursing a cocktail is sporting a 'resting bitch' face. It takes a few subtle touches on Bo's thigh and the nape of her neck to notice that she, without a doubt, is undressing my girlfriend with her eyes.

I can understand that though. Bo is undeniably gorgeous and people tend to admire such beauty. But when I see her approach Bo offering a fresh drink to her...

I don't like that.

In fact, I won't tolerate it.

I can take care of my girlfriend's refreshments, taller blonde. I don't care how smooth you think you are, I'm in love with Bo, and there's no way you are denying us happiness.

"Oh, thanks Tamsin. But my girlfriend just topped me off, but thank you." Bo politely declines and caresses my inner thigh. I have to smile, too sweetly, at the look Tamsin gives me.

"Ah, a girlfriend, too bad I didn't realize sooner." Taller blonde leans closer to Bo, "I would have asked you out a lot sooner."

I see Jamison out of the corner of my eye looking uncomfortable to say the least. From talking to him I can tell he and I were a lot alike. Bullied, too smart to fit in. So I can tell taller blonde's forwardness is making him uneasy. Not to mention Bo's shocked expression, that would sound alarms going off but her hand is still drawing patterns along my thigh.

"I've got more than I need right here." Bo confesses and leans against me. I eagerly place my hand on her hip that screams 'mine'.

The three of us watch her walk away, but I can tell that she's going to be trouble. But before I can continue to glare at her until she is in an early grave, Aife returns. She sits right next to Jamison and gives him a sweet kiss. "We already have three offers, love!"

"Congratulations, I knew you would." I hear their conversation, but my eyes watch Tamsin finish her drink and head to the ladies' room.

A wicked smile appears on my face and I take Bo's hand in my own. "Mr. and Mrs. Dennis, it was great to finally meet the two of you. But I think Bo and I are going to be leaving soon."

"Lauren, please it's James. And of course! Are we still on for lunch sometime next week?" He asks standing up with us. I assure him so and Bo tells him to just call. We say our goodbyes and Bo guides me to the exit, but I tug her to one last stop before.

She gives me a confused look as I pull her into the closet sharing the wall with the restroom. But as soon as my lips on hers, she understands.

I know it sounds redundant, espresso how many marks are on mine and Bo's body, but seeing someone trying to flirt with my girlfriend makes me want nothing more than to reclaim her.

I push Bo up against the wall as I hold her head in my hands. "I need you. Now." I tell her breathing hard against her face. She simply nods in the dark room and moans when my hand bunch up her dress. My hands map out her smooth thighs, crawling up at her ass and back to her thighs. I get a good grip and hike her up and she wraps her legs tight around me.

"Please Lauren, I need to feel you!" Bo pleads rocking her hips against me.

I smile and nip her lips, "Hang on lover." My hand goes straight between her legs. Bo's underwear is so wet that they have to be uncomfortable. I pull down, what appear to be a lacy thing, down mid-thigh and cup my hand over her warm pussy.

Groaning, I don't waste another second. I push two fingers deeply into her center, but I don't let her get used to the feeling. I immediately start a fast pace, thrusting quickly in and out of her. "Oh god, Lauren! I can't, I can't be quiet! Ah Ah Ah!" She yelps out as I pound my fingers into her.

I bend my knees and use them as leverage to get a better angle, aiming for that sweet spot that makes her scream.

"You're so tight around me, baby. Shit, I'll never get tired of fucking you. Of being inside of you..." I bury my face in the small area of exposed cleavage, running my tongue and lips on the mounds. "I need to feel all of you, though. So come for me, Bo."

Bo's nails dig into my shoulders, as I thumb her blossoming clit. The moan that comes from her is loud and I know I found that spongey spot. Every pass of my fingers, I find that spot and a couple of thrusts later, it happens.

"Oh yes Lauren! Yes yes yes!" Bo screams out in a deep voice, desperately pulling my fingers deeper in her soaked center. I swallow some of her moans as I let my tongue pass across hers until I sucked it into my mouth. God her taste is like ecstasy.

I feel the last of her shudders and slowly stop my thrusts until our only movements are our chests gasping for each breath. "You okay, my love?" I ask peppering her face with kisses.

Bo hums, and I feel her face morph into a smile. "I like that." She says in a gravelly voice.

I pull away from her sweet tasting skin and look at her. "Like what?"

She bites her lip, contemplating if she wants to tell me or not. But in a small voice she does. "That I'm your love."

I'm a little embarrassed that I let my feelings slip so easily, I honestly didn't even recognize that I said it, but I'm happy that she likes it. "Good." I simple tell her with a warm smile. I give her a lazy kiss and slowly pull my fingers out of her warm velvety walls.

I set her down one leg at a time and kneel down in front of her. She cups my face wondering what I'm up to, but I just pull her underwear down and off, before standing up again. "I doubt those would have been comfortable." I murmur balling the material in my hand.

"I think you just like taking my panties." Bo giggles and pulls me into her, claiming my lips once more. "Come on, the night is still young. And you still get a reward for being so...you all evening."

I take her hand in mine and guide us out of the closet, "I'm definitely looking forward to that." I notice Tamsin leaning against the wall in front of us. I was hoping she stuck around to hear Bo and I and to squash and hope she has for a chance with Bo. I give a smug grin and put Bo's wet thing in my clutch. "Come on, baby. Let's get out of here."

I do a mental fist pump when I watch Tamsin huff and stomp away from us. Bo laughs and spanks my ass. "I think you set your claim, Lo. And for the record, you can claim me whenever, wherever."

I peck her lips and enjoy how her hands play with my ass. "I'll keep that in mind. Shall we?"

"Absolutely...love." Bo says blushing and links her arm with mine. ****

 **AN: the night continues next chapter! More soon! Drop a review or message if you like what you've read! Thanks guys!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	15. Chapter 15

**FAKE 15**

After leaving the party, Bo and I hopped into our town car and headed home. I tried like hell to restrain myself for taking Bo again, but all that flew out the window once she came and sat across my lap. Her lips moved the material that was covering my neck and has been leaving wet kisses since. And her hand has been palming my breast, pinching the harden bud. The pleasure she's been giving me has been forcing me to clench my thighs together in hopes to relieve some of the tension, but of course she knows that.

We haven't spoken throughout the car ride, which would bother me most of the time, but having us express ourselves through touch speaks volumes.

My one arm is gently massaging her lower back and hip, while my other is under her dress playing with the smooth skin along her legs and thighs. Sometimes I'd let my fingers trace her moist slit, just to hear her sharp gasp so close to my ear or have her nip my neck just a little bit harder, before pulling back.

"You're so bad." Bo growls as I take my time to find her clit and give it a slight pinch. He breath is so hot against my ear that it causes another flood in my already ruined panties. I turn to face her, her eyes clouded with lust as she stares into mine. "You like it when I'm bad."

"I do." Bo takes her hand from my breast and runs her fingers lightly through my hair making me smile. "So, for your reward... Are there any special requests that you'd like? I'll make any fantasy that you have a reality. Just say the word and it's yours."

I gulp audibly at her words. "Any fantasy?" I ask in a tight voice.

Bo chuckles and pulls back to get a better look at my face. "You have something in mind, don't you?" She leans forward and takes my bottom lip between her teeth and tugs on it with a moan. "Tell me. I'll make it happen."

I don't know why I'm shy about this. It's not like Bo and I are strangers. Or that we have never been passionate or aggressive in the bedroom, but I guess just voicing this fantasy is slightly...embarrassing?

Bo must sense my trepidation and her hand finds my face, cupping it. "Hey... This is between us. Whatever it is, it will stay in the bedroom. I own a string of sex shops, baby. I promise I can handle it."

I close my eyes and let out a breath. "Cop and criminal."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After getting into detail about my fantasy, Bo kissed me wildly and then asked the driver to make a detour. I was stool slightly nervous when she stopped at her store, Succubus Sensations, but her wicked smirk while she carried a black bag back to the car had me intrigued.

I told her I wanted to be treated like a ruthless criminal. For her to search me thoroughly and to be rough about it. Just the thought sends shivers down my spine. She even insisted on a safe word before we entered the house, just in case.

Push-Pop

We are now back at Bo's house. She's upstairs getting everything ready, while I'm fidgeting with my dress at the foot of the stairs. Her 'orders' were for me to remain fully dressed and wait until I hear the ok from her to come looking for her. The only thing she wanted me to change was my hair. She just asked to adjust my fishtail braid so it's more centered instead of to the side. I eagerly agreed.

I look up when I hear a siren coming from upstairs. I take my time making my way up the stairs. Only the porch light is on, so only the glow from the window above the door is giving me any sort of light. As I get closer to the top, I see the red and blue lights coming from Bo's room.

Before I can make my way there, I'm shoved from behind until my face is against the wall. "Hands against the wall. Nice and slow, lady!"

I bite my lip to keep from laughing, "What seems to be the problem, officer?"

Bo forces my hands against the wall, pinning them there, before trailing something hard against the length of my back until it is swatted against my ass.

I yelp and the sting it leaves, it wasn't terribly painful, more like a surprise. "It's Officer Dennis to you! And you know exactly why I'm here. Tell me where the contraband is! Now, we can do this the easy way...or the hard way." Out of nowhere, Bo slaps on some metal handcuffs and clicks them tight behind my back. I feel her grip my braid and force my head to the side as Bo licks the length of my neck. "You remember the safe word, right baby?"

I nod and gently rub my nose against hers, "Of course, love." She gives me a brief kiss, before getting back into character. "Fine! You don't wanna talk? Well, let's see if I can change your mind."

Bo grips my bound wrists and pulls me roughly off the wall and shoves me towards the red and blue flashing lights in her room. I see two strobe lights stationed on each side of the room. It's makes the room bright enough to see most of the room, but only for a moment.

A forceful shove catches me off guard as I fall unceremoniously onto the bed. I twist from being face down to see my lady cop with a smile teasing her lips. That's when I finally get a look at Bo's outfit.

The first thing that catches my attention are the thigh high fish nets that, that are accentuated with her high black heels. As I look up more, I curse myself for not looking sooner. She has little back boy cut underwear and a looped belt, that match her black police button up shirt. Many buttons are left open, no doubt to give me and eyeful of her bra less chest that I hardly notice the shiny badge attached to it. Not to mention how sexy Bo looks with a police hat resting on the top of her head.

"Fuck..." The word is exhaled as she takes a few steps toward. That's when I notice what she's been holding.

Bo takes the final steps and stands in between my legs from the bed. She grabs the black smooth baton and rests it under my chin, until I meet her eyes. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you... Just the way you like it." Still holding the baton to my chin, Bo presses a bottom and it begins to vibrate at a rapid pace.

My eyes go wide when the baton leaves my chin and goes to the edge of my dress, lifting the material until it makes its way to my center. Bo holds it there, loving the way I'm squirming against it. "I-I'm not telling you anything!" I manage to get out, still playing the criminal.

"We'll see about that. Now..." Bo turns the baton off and back on her belt, before turning me over onto my stomach. My heels are scraping the floor as I 'struggle' against my lady cop. Bo grabs my braid and her hips press into my as, grinding hard into me.

I'm moaning into the mattress as I feel how wet she's getting, and I'm not far behind. "Be still." She warns and lifts my dress. I'm about to fight her off of me, but I realize she's just trying to take my dress off without ruining it. She did really love it, after all.

Once the material gets thrown off to the side of the bed, I feel Bo explore my back, tracing the imaginary lines. I yearn for her touches, enjoying her warm lips and hands on my cold skin. But before I can get used to it, Officer Dennis comes back.

Bo grips my tiny underwear and yanks them down to my ankles. "You're not hiding anything, are you?" Her ands run the curve of my ass before cupping my pussy. "Don't worry, I'll be checking either way."

Two of her fingers slam into my wet center and gave a few hard thrusts. "Hmm it's seems really tight in here. I wonder why that is." Bo says and she gets on her knees. I feel her tongue licking up the back of my thighs until she reaches her digits. "Interesting, I need to get a better look in here."

"Oh god, Bo! Shit...wait no!" I plead when she takes her fingers out of me, leaving me empty. My eyes are still shut trying to get my breathing under control from my denied climax. I was so close to coming, but I'm sure Bo knew that.

I hear keys and next thing I know, my hand cuffs are undone, releasing my hands. I stretch out my arms and rub my wrists where there are now angry red marks. Bo takes a second to take each wrist and places a few kisses on each. "Is it bad?"

Her voice is so caring and I feel bad that she's worried. "I'm good. Keep going...Officer." Bo hums and gives one final kiss to each of them, before standing up.

Resuming her role, Bo hooks her arms under my knees and pulls me forward so she can grab my face. Her mouth smashes against mine and at the first swipe of her tongue I grant her permission. My heart pounds against my chest at the action. Even as she is being so forceful and aggressive, Bo still insists on asking for permission to my open mouth.

Her tongue is so hot and strong, all I can do is let her have me. I am completely hers tonight to do as she pleases.

My hands don't get to touch her for long though as she breaks the kiss panting, and pushes my back against the soft mattress. I watch under lustful eyes as she takes a step back and runs her hands on her body. My hands travel down my navel and have two of my fingers separate my clit, rubbing it slowly.

Bo seems to like that as her own hand reaches inside of her shirt to palm her own breast, groaning at how sensitive I know she is. Her other hand travels south until she begins to rub over her underwear.

That's when I notice it. I'd blame the lights pulsing throughout the room, or the fact that there are other things that attracted me. But I honestly didn't realize what Bo was packing.

"I was wondering when you would notice. I'm surprised you didn't feel it earlier." Bo speaks softly as her hand goes into her underwear and pulls out the phallus from the strap on. Her hand is stroking it slowly as she walks up to me. "But don't worry, you'll feel it...soon."

I pull my fingers away and put them in my mouth tasting myself. I moan and shut my legs as Bo nears me. I give her a confident smile and the officer huffs. "I'll find that contraband. It's my job after all."

Bo takes out a small bottle and puts it next to me on the bed before pulling down her underwear just past her curvy ass so she can grip the strap on better. I notice that this is a new one of Bo's. It's definitely smaller than the last one, but knowing her, she's going to put me through an intense workout.

When she leans over me, both of her harden nipples fall through the opening, making my mouth water. But before I can get a taste, Bo pushes me back and inserts herself between my legs. She waits for me to give the ok, and then I begin to 'fight' my officer, who dominates me easily.

Her hands manage to hold both my wrists as I'm thrashing back and forth. Bo and I share a laugh at how dramatic we are both being, but we try to stay in character. With a small kiss, Bo guides herself into me.

"Yesssss!" I moan out, embarrassed at how much I need her to be inside me. But fuck, I was a touch away from coming the moment I saw her in her uniform. "Harder Bo, I need it harder!" I beg tilting my hips, offering myself to her.

Bo legs go of my wrists and instead, laces one of her hands together as she finds a better angle. "I'm not gonna last, Lo! You feel so good. Shit, I love seeing you like this!"

Bo lifts her body off of mine and holds on to my legs. The new position gives her a better angle to really pound my pussy and I feel my orgasm approaching fast. Bo must feel it too, because soon she reaches for my clit and rubs fast circles on it. "Ahhhh! I-I'm coming!" I exclaim gripping my girlfriend's thighs, trying to take more of her.

I try to catch my breath and get Bo to hold me, but she seems to not be done. "I guess you weren't hiding anything in there." I wince at the loss of contact as Bo pulls out of me. She bends down and opens my legs wide, opening up my come soaked lips, to get a better look. "I guess that just leaves one last place."

My eyes go wide and I look at Bo to see if she meant what I think she meant. She takes off her underwear all the way and grabs the little forgotten bottle and looks at it and then at me. "Are you up for it?" She asks biting her lip.

I've never explored anal sex, expect for what Bo and I have done. I've never really been interested in it, but seeing Bo want to do this with me, makes me brave.

Instead of answering, I teach and take the bottle of lube from her. I surprise her when I pour some into my hand and begin to stroke her fake cock, lubricating it. Bo's eyes shine bright as watches almost mesmerized as I give her a brief hand job.

Bo lets me continue working her. I love hearing her pleasurable sounds that I give her. Bo grabs the lube and stops my hands, gently pushing me so I'm flat on my back once more. I focus on her eyes as she takes each of my legs and places them around her shoulders and scoots closer to me so that I feel the strap on on my mound.

"You remember the safe word, right Lauren? I'll take care of you, but if I do anything, and I mean anything that you don't like, you say it and I'll stop." Bo asks me again, looking for any signs that I'm not interested. As much as I know Bo has been saying she wants this, I know she wouldn't do it if I truly didn't want to. But the closer we get to it and the more we talk about it, the more eager I am to try it.

"Push-Pop. Please Bo, I need to feel you, love." Bo closes her eyes at my words and kisses my ankles and calves. God, I love this woman. And I should tell her, but she deserves a romantic gesture not her fucking me until I'm raw. So soon, like tomorrow soon.

I take a deep breath as I feel her lubed up fingers brush against my other entrance, but pulls back abruptly looking a little embarrassed. I'm about to ask, but she shifts and reaches for her vibrating baton and turns it on. "Here, use this on yourself."

I take it and look to Bo. She licks her lips and goes back to rubbing me. "Start with your nipples, baby. Imagine it's my lips sucking and biting them." I do as she says, gasping at the tremor that runs through my body.

My back arches, but Bo uses her free hand to hold my hip. "Easy you, I know you are just aching for another release, but let me get you there." Bo whispers as her index finger slips in and slowly works it. I blush and let the baton travel under my breast and along my ribs, fascinated by her exploration.

Bo watches me carefully as she sinks a second finger to join. "Tonight, when you fucked me in that empty closet... Damn Lauren, you blew my mind. I never thought I'd enjoy being claimed the way you did it. I felt so full when you were inside me."

I'm shamelessly moaning as I try to take her deeper. It's a different feeling when she scissors my tight hole, but I know she has plans for me.

I feel her drag my wrist that's holding the vibrator down just before my slit. "I want you to pleasure yourself... But don't you dare come."

I love demanding Bo. I nod unable to form words and Bo just chuckles. Her fingers exit me, but I don't have to wait long before I feel the tip of her probing my entrance. I shut my eyes and try to get used to this feeling. It's not pain, just unusual.

"Breathe Lo." Bo soothes and lightly runs her blunt nails through the valley of my chest and down my abs. "Look at me, sweetheart." Bo's soft words have me doing just that. I gasp as her hips give a sharp thrust and I feel her sink inside of me.

"Whoa..." I breathe out. Bo pushes forward more and before I know it, her hips are flat against mine. She slowly leans down and pushes the vibrator away and maneuvers my legs so they wrap around her hips. "You okay?"

I look up at her chocolate eyes and smile, before pulling her down to meld out mouths together. We keep the kiss slow, taking our time to get used to such an intimate feeling. On my own accord, I move my hips to encourage her. Bo takes the hint and gently begins to thrust.

Every time she fills me up, it's like all the oxygen leaves my body. I'm gasping for each breath as I hold on to Bo. When her hand reaches between our sweaty bodies and plays with my sensitive clit, I know it won't take long. "Oh right there Bo!"

Bo nods and finds the mark she continues to leave on my neck and sucks the bruised flesh. I desperately want her to come with me, though.

Getting an idea, I reach for the baton that's still on, and hold Bo close so I can place it between her open legs from behind. I must have found a good spot as she yells out, "Holy shit!"

Hearing her scream out in ecstasy sends me immediately over the edge, gripping my girlfriend tight as my hips jerk uncontrollably. Our orgasm last longer than usual as I still feel Bo drenching my pussy and ass with her come.

After a while, we both go limp and only the sound of us catching our breath can be heard. "I'm going to pull out now. Don't try and fight it." Slowly I feel her leave me, but I don't feel the loss for long. She rolls off of me and takes me into her arms. With one arm wrapped around me, the other goes to my ass and massages the smooth skin there. "You are amazing Lauren. Even when you are supposed to be the submissive, you totally rock my world. How do you feel?"

I laugh at Bo. She's so excited and innocent, but still so Bo-like. "I feel good. You were so wonderful. You took my ass so beautifully, Isabeau."

Bo rolls her eyes at my teasing. "When you say it like that." She turns serious and fixes my messed up hair. "But really, are you good? Did I...hurt you?"

I kiss her, then kiss her again. "I'm great, Bo. It was definitely different, not going to lie, but I can actually say I enjoyed it. Although I don't think I'll give up vagina sex."

Bo groans, "Did you just say vagina sex?" She laughs and takes in my scent at my neck. "But I agree. Your pussy is number one. I just had to take that ass though, baby. So thank you...for trusting me."

"Always Bo. You know that." I bite my lip and look at the perfect woman holding me. "You know, that fantasy was perfect for you. And I love the outfit, but can you lose the rest of it? I want to touch you now. Not Officer Dennis."

Bo blushes when she realizes that her strap on is still wedge between us and her tits are hanging out of her shirt. In record time, Bo strips down to nothing and buries us underneath her soft covers. "Thank you for tonight, Lauren. My parents absolutely adored you. Well my dad did, but my mom will once she has a normal conversation with you."

I caress her neck and chest as we face one another. "I really like them too. I have to ask though. Am I the first woman you've dated?" It's been nagging me ever since the tall blondes comment and how surprised Aife was.

Bo nods and looks away from me. "You are. You were just so stunning and shy, there was just something about you Lauren Lewis. I just had to try." Bo admits with glassy eyes.

It doesn't matter to me, honest. I just was wanting to know. "Well I'm glad you did. Because you mean so much to me Bo."

Bo takes a strangled breath, as if she's about to cry. I can tell admitting that was the first time she has, and it's bringing out a ton of emotions. "Come here. I need some snuggles. I'm about to pass out. But tomorrow I think we should take a nice hot bath together. What do you say?"

Bo holds me tight and I'm happy to feel her smile into my shoulder. "I say yes to that. Wouldn't have it any other way." ****

 **AN: Something new! Bo's been wanting to explore and I finally let her. It's not for everyone but hey, it's my story lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!  
Twitter: thelabcoat13**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fake Date 16**

  
Mmm... Something feels amazing on my back, kneading my tense muscles, but I don't want to open my eyes. Bo had thoroughly exhausted me, pushing my body to limits I didn't even realize it could go. But all I want is to continue sleeping.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Bo's voice is sickeningly sweet and for some reason it makes me smile. But I still don't want to open my eyes. "I guess I better try harder then."

I feel the blanket being pulled off and the next thing I feel is the cool air hitting my naked body. I shiver, but not from the cold, but rather her nails scraping between my shoulder blade, down my back, over my ass, all the way across my thighs.

I smile and grip the pillow and turn my head to the side smiling, but my eyes are still shut. "Mmm, do that again." I feel Bo straddle the back of my thighs. I wait for the slight sting of her nails, but instead I feel her warm tongue travel up my spine before her teeth graze my shoulder. "How does that feel?"

Her voice is hoarse and I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on. "It feel incredible." I mumble out and her small laugh reaches my ears.

"Well if you open your eyes, I can show you something else that's incredible. Or rather tastes incredible." Ok fine, she wins! I roll over as quickly as my aching body will allow me, and lay flat on my back. Bo climbs up higher from her spot on her knees, until she can straddle my hips. "Good morning, Isabeau. And you're absolutely right. You are an incredible sight for sore eyes." I grab the knot of her black silk robe and pull her down to meet my lips. "Mmm and not to mention you taste delectable."

Bo pulls back from the kiss with shining eyes and gives me purses her lips together to keep from smiling. "Lauren Lewis, how did you end up being so sweet?" She traces my collarbone and the curve of my breast with a single digit. "But I was talking about the food I ordered."

Bo nod's her head and I notice a few styrofoam containers, along with plates and silverware. "Is that why you are wearing clothes?" I ask as I play with the edges of her robe, just enough to see some of her tantalizing skin.

"Well, I didn't want to give the delivery boy and eyeful, baby." Bo gasps out from my delicate touches.

"Well, I'm not a delivery boy, am I?" I husk out and run her bare thighs. I love the little goosebumps that cover her body. Especially the two hard peeks that poke out from her chest.

Bo bites her lip, "You most definitely are not." I hold my breath as Bo unties the knot and peels the silk apart. My eyes feast upon her wide hips that form into a nice fit stomach. Looking further up I focus on her two round breasts that are begging to be handled by me. "This one is from the closet at your parent's party." I smirk, touching the small hickey on her breast.

Bo looks at me in false anger. "I know! I have no idea how you did that. My dress didn't even show off my girls!"

My hands grip her hips and give them a little squeeze. I'm happy that she's naked still. I've been dying to taste her, since I haven't been able to recently. "Yeah, but there's no mountain I wouldn't move to get a taste of these two."

"Oh, that I do know." Bo says as she leans down to give me a taste of her lips. "I left another robe on the bathroom door. I also kept your toothbrush next to mine from last time. Go ahead and do your morning routine and I'll go get something to wash down breakfast with."

"Now who is being sweet, Bo Dennis? But first..." I flip Bo over until I have her pinned beneath me. As I slip my thigh between her legs and press it against her center, her sudden shock soon turns into desire. Gripping my messy hair, Bo crushes our lips together. Her tongue forces my lips apart and I moan inside of her mouth as she devours my own.

When the need for air becomes too much as I pull back. Bo's face and chest are completely flushed. I love the way her chest is rising and falling, gasping for each and every breath. A breath that I completely lose every time I see her.

Fuck, I love this woman. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I feel like I'm losing my mind with how much I feel for her. "I need you, Bo."

Bo cups my face, her eyes searching my own. "Tell me what you need, Lauren. Anything, I'll give it to you."

I know she must be confused. All I needed was to go down on her, but as soon as she said that, I need more. I just nod my head and shut my eyes tight. I can feel tears trying to escape, but I'm not ready for me to open up about that yet. How does someone tell another person that she just wants to be loved as much as she loves them? You sound pathetic and needy. And I can't bear Bo seeing me as such.

So instead of answering. I begin to travel down her body, worshipping every silky inch. Bo's hands find themselves in my hair, but encouraging me further down, she pulls me up to face her. "You're crying, Lo. What is the matter, baby."

She wipes at my face and I know the tears have escaped. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Lauren don't be sorry. But please, tell me why you are crying. If it's something I did.." Bo pleads and I just don't know what to say. But looking at her bright brown eyes, the concern evident, I have to tell her the truth. Even though, it will risk everything. It could risk us.

"I- I'm in love with you." I tell her in a shaky voice. I blink away the rest of the tears and find a more confident voice. "I love you, Bo."

I can't read her expression. She's too quiet. I fucked it all up. But it feels good to admit it. To have loved someone as amazing as Bo.

Without so much as a thought, I lift up and off of Bo. She just lays there. Feeling vulnerable, I grab the sheet at cover my chest and stand up to gather my things.

I'm surprised when I feel her hand grasp my wrists, halting my retreat. "You love me? You love me. But I'm not..." Her eyebrows are knitted together and she's looking at me like I'd be an idiot to love her.

I kneel down and take her hands in mine. I'm such dumbass how I misjudged her silence for rejection. But that's not the case at all. She's just as scared as I am and confused as to why I would choose her.

So I'll tell her. "Of course I love you, Bo. How could I not? You're so funny, and sexy, and a brilliant business woman. I love hearing you talk about your days at work. I love hearing that laugh you make when you tell me about embarrassed new customers are when they shop at your store."

I smile and wipe away the tears that are now streaming from her face before continuing. "I've never met someone so caring. Or as gentle. For fuck's sake, you took my ass last night and you were so loving and considerate doing so." Bo laughs as I blush remembering how safe she was during our exploration, but still gave me exponential pleasure.

"So, yes Bo. I love you. There is not one thing I don't love about you. And I look forward to find out more and more things about you, so I can love you even more." I finish, resting my forehead on hers, taking a deep breath, enjoying her musky scent.

"You love me." Bo whispers with her eyes still closed. And even though it's more of a statement than a question, I answer her. "I do."

"I think I've been in love with you since that first night together. As soon as I felt your lips on mine, I knew there was no going back. There was just something about you, Lauren...there still is." I pull away to look at Bo, stunned by her confession. "Does that mean...?"

She leans in to kiss me, but her lips never make it. Instead I feel her hot breath on my ear, causing me to shiver. "I love you too, Lauren. I swear I always have."

I bow my head, shielding the wide grin that takes over my face, but I know Bo can see it anyways. This is what true love feels like. A constant warmth that fills your entire being. To feel like your heart is on its own rapid rhythm that can't be controlled.

Nervousness. Excitement. Adoration. Smitten. Whipped. It's all a recipe of being head over heels. Feelings that you want to stay with you forever.

"So, when you said you needed me?" Bo asks and I can't help but burst out laughing. She gives me a curious look and waits for me to catch my breath. "Well honestly, I just wanted you to come on my face."

She gives me that devilish smirk and a raised brow. "I like the sound of that. So, get up here so I can sit on your face, love."

Bo crawls backwards on the bed as I rise to my feet and stalk her. "Yes ma'am."

Before Bo gets too far though, I grab her ankle and pull her back to the edge of the bed. Dropping to my knees in front of her, I pry her legs apart revealing her soaked pussy.

I swipe her lips with two fingers, just teasing her, before putting the wet digits in my mouth to taste. "Mmm, I can't wait to get a better taste." I tell her placing one of her legs on my shoulders. I kiss and nip along the inside of her knee, up her thigh, until I reach her heated cunt.

Blowing a cool stream of air, I watch her pussy clench as she reaches for me. "Please don't tease me! I need to feel you!" She flexes her hips up and down to try and get some sort of relief, but is unsuccessful.

She's lucky I have no will power when she's so desperate for my touch. I quickly put the other leg over my shoulder and pin her hips down, before I lower my mouth to her, moaning at the first taste of her.

Parting her swollen lips with my tongue, seeking out her clit and taking it into my mouth. Her hips jump again when I alternate between sucking and licking it, loving the way a fresh slash of wetness drips out of her. "God, you taste like heaven. Give me more." I barely get it out before she's pushing my face against her again.

Her aggressive behavior as I go down on her turns me on beyond belief. And it brings such pride that I can bring her indescribable pleasure.

Hearing her broken moans or the way she arches her back when I grind my tongue on her clit. The way her breathing gets harder and her legs begin to shake. The way she looks at me and bites her lip. The way she has a death grip on my head just before she comes. And I can tell it's going to be soon.

"Oh God, umf! Shit! Lau-ren, I need you inside me. Just one-Ahhh!" Bo gets exactly what she needs as I enter deeply with my middle finger. Feeling upon that swollen spongey area deep inside her, I drop my mouth down below her entrance and push hard with my finger.

A massive wave of come shoots out of Bo as she screams out. The clear liquid hits my cheek as I double my efforts to catch ever drop of her sweet release.

I push that special spot again as a second wave orgasm hits Bo. Squeezing her knees together, damn near suffocating me, but I wouldn't pull away even if I could.

Far too soon for my liking, Bo's legs go limp, and her hand taps mine. "Lauren... Please..." I look up at her dazed but smiling face.

Crawling and lying beside her, I wipe her sweaty face, watching silently as she leans into me. "You love me?" Bo asks, finally opening her eyes to look at me.

I nod. "You love me?" I ask and she nods. Wrapping my arms around her, we get comfortable again basking in the afterglow. But a small growI sounds from Bo's stomach. I look at her smiling as she blushes. "That's why I ordered food! I'm starving!" She huffs, as I burst into laughter. She joins me as I kiss her forehead, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world. ****

 **AN: Next chapter our two lovely ladies will explore the endless possibilities of love making. Next chapter will be all smut with maybe a little time jump. Idk. Ok see you next time. And thank you for those that have been reading and following my story! Love reading your thoughts and suggestions lol. Until next time :)  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fake Date 17**

I like to think I'm fearless. Ok maybe not so much fearless rather than not easily frightened. Being the Chief of surgery, I have seen it all. Burned bodies, disfigurement, too much blood. And I have taken it all without so much as a shiver of fear.

But Bo calling me saying she was running late? Late for the lunch date with her parents?! That scared me.

"What do you mean? Why?" I take off my blazer as I take my seat and rub my clammy hands over my jeans. Bo really wanted to keep this lunch casual so I wore some dark jeans with a red sleeveless top. She suggested we go to some place with a happy hour so I figured I could drive us if she wanted to have more than a few drinks. Bo had to go into work this weekend, but I had it off surprisingly so I had the privilege to save a table for everybody.

Bo huffs through the line and I hear the traffic as she's driving. "As I was leaving, some new guy knocked over the dominatrix mannequin and it crushed some packs of flavored lube. Lucky me, I slipped and fell on my ass. I need to change and probably shower."

I can tell she's pissed, but how can you not find that hysterical? My girlfriend slipped and fell on lubricant at her work. I cover my mouth and pull the phone away from my ear, but Bo is quick. "It's not funny Lauren!"

"I know babe, I know. Look, your parents aren't even here yet, so go and clean up. I can stall them for a while." Is it true? Yeah. Do I want to? Not really. Bo's mother wasn't entirely friendly to me when we first me, but Bo's dad more than made up for it.

It has been a few weeks since that party and things have progressed so much. Since we confessed our love for one another, things have definitely been on the fast track. Bo had asked me to move in with her and, though it's been a slowly moving process, it's been an adventure. I've never felt this way about someone and I just know that she is it for me. Bo has ruined me for anybody else. And though we are still very new, I plan on marrying her.

There is not a doubt in my mind that Bo and I are the forever kind of love.

So when I drove part that jewelry shop on my way to work, I stopped by and found the perfect ring for the love of my life. As soon as I saw the platinum round cut diamond, I knew Bo would love it. It not as flashy as you see some other doctor's wives' rings, but the simplicity of it brings out its true beauty. Just like my Isabeau.

I pull out the small velvet box, cracking it just a smudge to see that beautiful sparkle as Bo breathes a sigh of relief through the phone. "I know you can, baby. My dad can't wait to see you again. He's been texting me nonstop about meeting up again." Bo's chuckle reaches my ears, relaxing me instantly. "I love you, Lo."

"I love you, too. See you soon." I tell her and hang up just as I spot Aife and Jamison. I stand awkwardly as the waiter guides them to the table and drops the menus on the table as wee greet one another.

"It's good to see you again, Lauren." Jamison smiles drawing me into a hug. His features are so warm and genuine that, even though Bo takes after her mother's looks, she takes his sweet disposition and mannerisms. "It's good to see you too, James."

I turn to Aife, but she's already in her seat as she gives a small nod. One I return. "Where is my lovely daughter? I thought we were running late." There's a hint of a smile as she looks to her husband. Throwing him a wink that causing James to blush slightly, she turns her attention back to me.

I'm relieved to see the waitress come up and take our drink orders. Even though I'm not drinking this afternoon, I'm sure an ice cold water will get the weird images of Aife and James having an afternoon delight out of my head. Not. "Bo just called. She had a small mishap at work, but she hopes to be here soon."

My small smile disappears completely as a snort from Aife catches my attention. "I can only imagine what kind of trouble that girl could get into. Hopefully it's with that young man at the register."

"Aife!" James barks louder than I thought his voice could go. But all of my focus is the dark haired woman.

I turn my head, but keep my eyes on the smirking woman. "Jamison, could you give us a moment?" He mutters something to Aife as he gets up and kisses her cheek. I wait until he is out of earshot before I address her. "Your daughter is a lot of things, Mrs. Dennis, but unfaithful is not one of them. And I don't appreciate you thinking of her as such."

Who is this woman? Thinking so little of Bo. She is incredible and yes, things are moving fast between us, but to try and wedge insecurities between your daughter and her girlfriend? Who does that? I will not stand for it, especially since she is not here to defend herself.

"Listen Lauren, I'm sure you're a nice girl. You're smart and beautiful, hell I bet you are a tiger in the bedroom. But this is a phase, dear. I had it, my mother had, lots of girls go through the 'experimental phase' and Bo is no different." She actually looks sorry for saying these things. Like Bo and I are just a fling that will fizzle out at any second.

Damn I wish my girlfriend was here.

"I honest don't know what to say to that. But what I can say to you is that, I love her. I love Bo with my entire being." Lean to the side and see Jamison coming back in somewhat of a hurry. "So until Bo gets bored with me, could we try and be more cordial to one another?"

"Absolutely, Dr. Lewis." She plasters a flawless smile, one that might not be fake since she thinks she is right about Bo. But I know better. But until Aife gets that were are real, she's going to have to play nice.

"Everything alright here?" Jamison's kind eyes look apologetic towards me. I give him a reassuring nod. But before I can say anything, I see Bo jogging towards us in a hurry. She's wearing jeans and a baby blue shirt. Her hair is still wet and slightly wavy and her face is just completely natural. She absolutely takes my breath away.

I stand up as soon as she reaches the table. "Hey love." She greets with a kiss. "Hope I'm not too late. I ran." She tells me seriously and I pull out her chair for her. "Who knew you were so athletic." I tease.

She swaps me playfully, but then rests her hand on my upper thigh. The act bringing forth such emotion out of me. Something so simple, with just a look or a touch. How could anyone question our love?

The rest of the lunch went rather well. Jamison and I talked shop for some time while Bo and Aife politely engaged. Soon I got to hear some stories about my girlfriend as a baby. After Bo got her fill on beer and bar foods, and her parents paying, we all walked to the parking lot. It was beginning to get dark, but I noticed something strange. "Umm babe? Where is your car?"

Bo is being more touchy-feely since the alcohol has got her a little buzzed. Her hands are wondering the expanse of my back and traveling down to my ass as I hold her in my arms. "At home. I got an uber here so we could drive together." She grabs the keys out of my back pocket and finds a certain one.

Bo hold it up, the sunset making it the usual silver key look orange. "I'm so glad you moved in." She murmurs against my lips before pulling back with a devilish look.

"Did you say moved in?" I roll my eyes and turn to see Aife with her jaw on the floor, staring at the two of us. Bo is still in my arms as she huffs and nips my chin, before pulling away. "Mom, we gotta talk."

Bo gives me a wink and drags her mother over to their car and out of my vision. I can tell feisty Bo is going to make another appearance.

"Bo's finally making her house a home with you, huh?" James has his hands in his pockets as he comes to my side. He bumps his shoulder with mine. A classic Bo move that has me laughing with him. "Be patient with my wife, please. This is new to her, well to us. But I can tell she loves you, Lauren. I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you."

I blush and look down for a moment. I feel James is the father I never knew or had. Something in the way that he gets me. That he can see past all of these walls I've put up against the world. It must be a trait passed down to Bo as well.

I look back to where the two brunette's are talking and palm the box where Bo's ring is. "I want nothing more than to marry your daughter, sir. I want to make an honest woman out of her. I don't know when or how, but when the time comes... Do I have your blessing?"

His smile reaches his eyes as he nods a few time. Before I know it, he pulls me into a tight hug. "Of course Lauren. I can that you'll take care of my baby. You are respectful not only to myself and Aife, but to my Isabeau. Couples these days forget how to treat one another. They rather toss something broken out rather than fix it. You are the type to fix it. I trust you Dr. Lewis."

Pulling back, I blink back the tears. He is so kind and I'm glad Bo has him as a father. "I bought it already." I bite my lip as his eyes light up. James steps closer as I pull out the box, but footsteps have me retreating quickly.

James groans at retreats to his wife's side. "You guys have terrible timing." Bo looks at me, but I just shrug my shoulders and hold out my hand for her to take. When she's happily snuggled into me, I kiss the top of her head. "Thank you guys for lunch. Maybe we can return the favor by having you guys over for dinner at our place?"

"Just text us and we will be there." James says with a wink and we say our farewells. The drive home is quick and very entertaining. Bo is singing to any and every song that plays on the local radio station.

"So, are you going to tell me what you and daddy were talking about?" Bo asks as I park the car and walk with her to the door. She takes my keys as I'm trying to unlock the door and blocks it with her body. Enjoying the proximity, I step forward until there is no space left between us. My lips hover over eyes as I trap her body against the front door. "What were you and your mother talking about?"

Instead of waiting for her to answer, I take her lips in my own. I can taste the bitterness to the beer she had, but she still tastes incredible. Wanting more, I ask permission and Bo opens her mouth wide, letting our tongues dance together causing us both to moan.

"I'm not going to last long, Lo. Let's get inside." She gasps out and goes to unlock the door, but I place my hands on her hips. She looks at me confused, but a sinister smile soon matches my own.

We crash our lips together again, but with much more passion. My hands make quick work of her button and I slide the zipper down. "You are so lucky it's dark outside, babe." I hook one of her legs around my hip and Bo's giggle turns to a moan as I bite her neck and slip my hands inside of her jeans.

Her underwear is completely soaked. Using the heel of my palm, I grind over her over and over. "I am very lucky is so many way, Bo." I wait until her eyes are focused on my own before I push her underwear to the side and sink two fingers deep into her.

But instead of thrusting right away, I Sosa her fluttering eyelids and nose as I pull her jeans down. "I need more room." I explain and slightly wiggle my fingers. When I'm happy with the space, I pick up a slow pace and use my hips for more leverage.

She is sopping wet. I can hear it every push and pull of my fingers. Hell, with Bo's teasing hands during lunch I'm probably just as bad. But I just love to tease her. "Do you hear how wet you are? Do you feel," I punctuate my words as I penetrate her deeply, "how easily you are taking me? Tell me, Isabeau, what has you turned on so much?"

I smirk as she thrashers her head back and forth. She secretly loves it when I embarrass her like this. And just when she tries to form a coherent sentence, I add a third finger. "Ahhh! K-keep going!" Bo manages to get out as I start to pick up the pace.

I can feel her velvety walls trying to pull me deeper. I know she is getting closer and closer and it's going to be a loud one. It's always louder when she tries to keep quiet. It's so damn sexy.

As I'm burying my face in her neck, I slightly feel her one leg bumping my own. Pulling back my face, I wait for her to catch her breath. "I, mmm.. I want you to-" a broken moan interrupts her, but I know what she wants. She's always so considerate while we make love.

I spread my legs a little bit wide and her thigh falls between my own legs. We meet half way I as I grind my throbbing center against her. The friction is delicious through my jeans and Bo holds me tighter and encourages me to come with her. "I get so turned off how polite you are with m-my parents. Or how you aren't afraid of my mother."

I moan and press my forehead to hers, forcing my eyes open as she does hers. It's now dark outside. I can only make out the outline of her face. I open my mouth to respond but she beats me to it. "My clit has been throbbing ever since I saw you wearing this shirt, showing off your strong arms. I envied the glass that you cradled in your hands as you laughed at my dad's stupid jokes, b-because I knew what your hands could do to feel. What they are doing to me."

"Shit Bo, come for me. I know you're ready. I'm close too. Let go..." I coo and thumb her clit, rubbing it in circles. Her loud drawn out moan doesn't startle me as much as the amount of wetness that I push around my fingers as she comes.

Seeing the love of my life toss her head back in pleasure sends me over the edge as well. My orgasm crashing down on me, causing a rush of fluid to ruin my underwear without a doubt. But my focus is the woman shaking in my arms.

I help her ride out her orgasm, comforting her as much as I can from our spots against the door. "You're so stunning, my love. I still can't believe you are real."

Bo cups my face and traces my bottom lip with her thumb. "I'm real Lauren. And I'm completely yours. You have been from the start."

I give her a lopsided smile and taste her lips as I gently pull out of her. Breaking the kiss, I encourage her to hop up and wrap her legs around my waist. I'm not ready to part from her yet.

Bo hands me the keys that she still has in her grasp and I let us in our home. "Your skin is still chilly from being outside after your shower. Let's get you into something cozy and head to bed? I would hate for you to catch a cold, babe."

Bo squeaks as I ascend the stairs with her still in my arms. She probably thinks I'm going to drop her. "Hmm is that Dr. Lewis' professional diagnosis?" I roll my eyes, but I love when she calls me that. "Snuggles?" She asks as we make it to our room and toss her on the bed with a wink.

"Doctors orders." ****

 **AN: what do you think? Please let me know! Thanks for reading:)  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fake Date 18**

 **AN: Just a random NSFW Chapter. Enjoy!  
**

It's a crazy idea. I realize that. But I know my girlfriend and I know that she'll love it.

Or I hope she will.

Buying Bo's engagement ring had been the easy part. Who knew that actually asking her would be so difficult? But I guess if it wasn't easy, then it wouldn't be worth it. And Bo will forever be worth it.

So gathering up the courage, I walk through the doors of Succubus Sensations. I worked through my lunch and decided to surprise my Bo. A surprise she will never forget.

I forgot how dim the lights were in Bo's store, but I guess privacy is a big thing in a successful sex shop. People tend to get embarrassed to admit what they like in the bedroom, but whatever, I'm definitely not one to judge. So, grab a basket and continue along.

The music is soft as I make my way down the aisle, I'm just looking for anyone who works there at this point. It's all part of my plan. As fate as planned, I see Bo at the end of this isle. Smoothing down my jeans, I take off my green and black flannel and tie it around my waist, only leaving me in a black tank top and grey jeans.

Running a hand through my hair, I approach her, but only to stand directly behind her. I'm lucky enough to be standing in front of the vibrator section, which only furthers my excitement.

Crossing my arms, I stand directly behind my girlfriend. I'm staring at the wall, but I take note of her extremely sexy outfit. Tight black jeans and a maroon shirt that shows off a respectable amount of cleavage. And her hair is down in waves that could stop my heart at any moment. It's completely breathtaking.

Bo has a clipboard in her hand and she seems to be deeply focused on whatever she is doing. But I'm determined to change that.

I walk until I'm directly behind her and fold my arms to study the wall. I'm sure she can feel my own body heat at this point, but I try to keep my focus away from her. "Can I help you-oh... Hey you." Bo says coming to face me. Her smile is enough to weaken my knees, but I try my damnedest to keep my stare behind her.

"Hello..." I search her bright blue lanyard and see her name, "Bo. I'm in need of some help if you are not too busy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She looks utterly clueless, with her mouth slightly agape and her brows knotted together, so I throw her a wink and bite my lip. I really hope she gets the hint.

Realization washes over her and she holds her head a little higher, confidence coming off of her in waves. "Of course not. How may I be of service?"

Taking a deep breath, I let out an airy chuckle and focus on the wall in front of me. "I'm looking to surprise my partner. She's insatiable and she always seems to one up me, so here I am."

Bo's hands travel down my bear arms, squeezing the toned flesh as she does. "I'm sure you have an insatiable appetite as well. I'm positive she has no complaints." Her hands continue to drift lover, moving them to subtly touch my body. First at just my arms, but when her fingers begin to curl around my shoulders and down the front of my shirt, I knew I had to get control of the situation.

"If like to think so too. But I like to treat her. I was thinking with maybe, that one?" I point to the hot pink U shaped vibrator on the bottom of the row. Bo Doesn't seem to mind, and that's what makes this surprise so sweet. She is quick to bend forward and give me a generous view of her ass. Trying not to get lost in her curves, I step forward so my jean clad crotch makes contact with her.

I hold my breath in hopes to not laugh at the gasp and jerky movement forward that Bo does. Her head whips around and stares at my center, blush covering her face.

These jeans are tight, but they are still looser than most of my other ones. But if you know what you are looking for, you can seem the shaft of the strap on I'm wearing. And I know my girlfriend felt the hardness as well.

"You're a bad girl, Lauren. Coming to my work like this." Bo growls and steps forward. Her eyes are dark, filled with lust and excitement. She makes it a point to brush against the hardness again.

I just smile and take the vibrator from her hand and drop it in my basket. "I think I'm going to need more than this. Shall we?" I ask and offer her to go ahead of me.

With a huff, she continues to go down each aisle taking about different feature of her store. I stop at a section that I haven't seen before. "Bo?"

Her eyes light up and pulls me closer to her, but keeps her ass in contact with my strap on. "We just set this up. It's our 'Tribal' themed section. It has the potential to turn any straight laced couple into fierce predators."

Her voice is eager I know this is what I need. There has to be 50 or more colors of edible paint and brushes. It seems to be a little more erotic that I'm used to seeing or experiencing, but damn! "Is your partner used to bondage?" Bo's voice interrupts all of my x rated thoughts.

"We have used hand cuffs and suck before. We both get extremely wet at power play." I admit placing my hand on her hip and squeezing. "I practically beg when she has me bound in ways that I'm open. Like I'm her personal sexual slave. Ready to be used for only her pleasure." My voice is so low, my hot breath practically panting on the back of her neck.

Moaning low, I trace the shell of her ear with my nose, smelling her arousal like its seeping from her entire body. "When she fucks me like that... I always beg for it harder. And she gives it to me, too. She doesn't stop until we are both drenched from our release."

"Fuck me." Bo breathes out.

"Oh I plan to, my love." I promise her, reaching forward to collect the leather bracelets and a couple paints. Before I can walk away from the section, though, something catches my eye. "What is... Is that a?"

Bo takes an audible gulp and fans her sweating face. I absolutely love when I can get her hot and bothered by just my words.

"Which one?" She asks and I point to the one higher up on the wall, next to the riding crop. "Oh! Mmm, you're going to like this. She takes the metal chain and offers me the black leather handle. I look at her confused. It looks like a dog lease. Oh!

Bo surprises me by getting on her knees, her face directly in from of my center. Looking up at me, she snaps the black and silver studded collar around her neck. "This plays with the Tribal theme, as well as your sexual slave game. The holder of the leash is the 'Master', who can train their 'Pet'.

Bo's eyes are looking up at me. Waiting. And I aim to please this woman.

Gripping the leash, I pull it so she nudges just an inch closer. "So, if I ordered you to suck me off...?"

Bo licks her lips and grabs the knot of my flannel, just above the edge of my jeans. "Then I'd obey."

"I'm going to lock up now, Bo" We hear a voice next to us. "Is everything alright here, Boss?"

Both Bo and I whip out head around to see a young man staring at us. It seems that we both forgot that Succubus Sensations is still open to the public, as well as their employees. And he's actually not staring at us. Just me. He seemed to be giving me a look that could kill. "Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave."

Oh, this guy looks pissed. I guess I would be too if I saw Bo on her knees in front of a stranger. But I'm no stranger.

I hear Bo unclip ping the collar from her neck as I drop the leash. I'm about to introduce myself but Bo is quick to her feet and wraps an arm around my waist. "Nelson, this is my girlfriend. And she's not going anywhere. Except my office."

Poor guy seems shaken by the revolution, but his gaze is still steel against me. "Are you sure, Bo."

I lean in close to her, still staring at him. "I think someone has a crush on you." I sing song teasing my girlfriend.

Bo whispers back with an even sweeter smile. "How would you feel if this guy continues to ask me on dates?"

My smile falls immediately and instead of answering, I pull Bo into me and crash my lips to hers. The moans she makes bounces off the wall and it takes all of my strength to keep my knees from buckling at the sound.

Breaking for air, Bo takes my hand and drags me to a good in the back with Bo's name on it, not once looking back at the poor sap that thought he had a chance with my incredible girlfriend.

When the door is closed, Bo presses her body hard against mine, pinning me to it. "My, my, my baby. Someone is feeling adventurous today. I swear, I was ready to suck you off right there in front of everyone to see."

Flipping our positions, I scoop her up until her legs are wrapped around my waist. "Oh I knew you were, but you know how I don't like to share." I grind my hips rhythmically, hitting her clit with each thrust. "Plus, this surprise I brought you isn't the smaller ones we are used to."

Bo loves a good challenge and the look in her eyes tell me that she accepts. "Put me down and I'll see for myself."

Dramatically sighing and rolling my eyes, I feign disinterest and comply. Bo hates when I that, but she's more dominant when I do. Her hand slaps my own away as I untie the knot. She tugs harshly on the flannel, practically throwing it to the floor. The button on my jeans is tugged apart and the zipper helping things along.

I can tell she is delighted with the men's boxer briefs I'm wearing and how she can see the bulge poking towards her. Before I can tease her more, the fake cock is out and she is jerking me off. The base of the strap on is nudging my sensitive clit and I swear I'm approaching climax sooner rather than later.

"That feels good, huh Lo? Look at me!" She demands and I obey instantly.

"Holy, oh Gawad!" I mewl out as she begins to suck me off, the length and girth isn't even phasing her. There is a subtle gagging noise before she pulls her mouth off of me, with a satisfied smirk. "Not too bad, huh?" Smacking her lips together, she stares at me hungrily. "Now are you going to fuck me? Make me scream your name so that little boy will know who I belong to?"

Doing a quick inventory of the office, I spot her chair underneath her dark wooden desk and a rather large leather chair opposite it. I make my decision, easily. "Strip down and get on all fours on your desk."

My girlfriend is quick to shed her clothes, but I find it comical how precious she is with her stuff on top of her desk. I spot a few frames and candy dishes, but once I see them all placed safely in her bottom drawer, all I care is how obedient Bo is.

Her hair is swooped to one side of her neck, leaving her back bare for my hands. I like the fact that she decided to rest her face against the wood with her ass sticking up in the air. I notice her knees are slightly closed though, "Why so shy my love?"

When I stand behind her and slowly pry her legs apart, I get my answer. "Whoa... So beautiful. So wet." I admit, running two fingers along her slit before pushing them in deeply.

"Oooh yesss... You make me feel incredible, Lauren. So damn sexy. Please! I need more!" Bo begs pushing her hips back against my fingers.

Afraid I might come from just looking at the sight alone, I withdraw my fingers. I suck them clean though, because Bo tastes way to good not too. But I'll get my chance to, but Bo needs this first. "I need you to move sideways along the desk, baby."

She looks confused until I climb up there with her. We both can only fit if we are this way. Getting creative, I position Bo flat on the table, with me in between her legs. Cupping her sex from behind, I gather enough of her wetness to coat the shaft of my strap on. "You'll talk to me, right Isabeau?"

She nods and I begin to enter her. She hisses once the fat head of the phallus has popped inside of her, so I wait until she urges me further. It takes a few good thrusts until I'm sheathed inside of her. "Shit Lo, you feel so good. I'm so full." She tries to move her hips but the angle is only for the top person to lead.

"Wait a second baby." I move my hands and arms until they are on Bo's. My face is on her shoulder blade and I kiss her worries away. "Wrap your legs around my calves and hold on tight. I'm going to take care of you."

I'm sure we look like awkward frogs trying to swim, but this position feels amazing. Bo's legs are opening so much that with each thrust I'm filling her completely. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Shit! Faster, I want to come!" Bo pants out, but some of it is muffled by the desk.

I can feel her walls pulling me in as I begin to drive into her, just like she has asked. Moving my arms under her, I pull her back by her shoulders and begin to pound her pussy. "You like that huh? Love how my cock feels splitting you apart?" I bite her shoulder, moaning at how good her flesh tastes. "Did you let that boy," I enter her harder with my words, "think he stood a chance?"

"N-never Lau-ren!" Bo screams out, pleasure making her start to spasm.

She is so close to coming, but I want to hear her say it. "And why not, Bo? Tell me why he doesn't stand a chance?" I have to grit my teeth together. I didn't realize how much I like being possessive for this woman.

Bo's hips seem to have a mind of their own. They violently thrust back against me, our naked flesh slapping together is almost as loud as Bo as she screams out. "I'M YOURS! TAKE ME LAAAUUUREN! Umnffgf..." Bo comes hard, spluttering around until she is red in the face and spent on the desk.

I'm quick to follow seeing how shoving the thick strap on through her tightening walls. I didn't realize it was a wet one until I feel the puddle, but it could have easily been Bo's come too. "I'm dead, Bo. You've killed me." I kiss any skin in reach without me getting up. But I notice Bo being extra quiet. "Bo?"

I pull out of her velvety warmth and lean forward to see her face. "Well shit..." I chuckle and cup her face. Bo is flat against her desk, passed out with a smile on her face. I get off the desk on wobbly legs and unhook the harness from my body, to double check on Bo. But just as I expected, Bo passed out from exhaustion. "Best compliment ever. I love you, Bo."

Just as I kiss her lips, Bo's eyes flutter open and I can't stop the smug look that takes over. "Hey sleepyhead." ****

 **AN: This was more than fun to write. Hope you guys don't mind the random chapter! Let me know what you thought of it!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	19. Chapter 19

**Fake 19**

  
"Will you go on a date with me?" I all but blurt out as Bo takes a sip of her coffee. I lack elegance it seems, when I'm nervous and I guess my girlfriend can tell as well.

The engagement ring has been burning a hole in my pocket, weighing me down as each day passes. I've been trying to come up with the perfect way to propose to Bo, but it seems that they are never good enough.

I have even been desperate enough to call her father on multiple occasions to ask for advice, but he just gives a humorous chuckle and says the same thing.

Just ask her.

I roll my eyes at how simple his words are, but know deep down that he is right. I just need to ask her. It doesn't have to be over the top or with some grand gesture. It just has to be true. And the love I feel for Bo is true.

I watched with a weak smile as Bo wipes the spilt coffee from her lips and looks at me with mischief. Her hair is still wet from our shower this morning, but has her clothes on for work. I am happy both our work schedules are flexible so that we can spend breakfast together, even if it is at the crack of dawn. "A date, huh? I don't know. Is it with you?"

"Ha ha, of course. Remember that dinner thing I have for my work this weekend? Well I was thinking we could enjoy a real meal before?" I ask trying to sound casual, but my words are getting jumbled together.

"So a date?" She asks again, but stands up and walks over so she can sit on my lap. I swallow thickly and scoot my chair back from our table to give her more space. My arms wrap around her small waist as hers go around my neck. I can feel her breath hitting my face. "I would like that very much, Dr. Lewis."

I let out a strangled breath and hold her closer to me, my face inhaling her freshly showered scent. "Thank you!" I tickle her sides making her squirm on my lap. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I repeat falling in love once again at her carefree laugh.

I really never stood a chance that one Halloween night.

XXX

"Babe? Have you seen my clutch? I swear I'm ready! I just need to find... Found it!" I'm waiting by the end of the stairs for my amazing, but often times late, girlfriend. Technically, I didn't tell her about the limo waiting outside for us or what restaurant we are going to, but still.

I open my satchel again to make sure I have it. The ring that has been mocking me at how much of a coward I have been to propose to my Bo.

Getting nervous just looking at it, I snap it shut and wipe my sweaty hands on my powder blue dress. It's one of the plain Jane dresses I own, but for good reason. I want Bo to feel like her favorite Disney princess at a ball. All eyes should be on her tonight. I want her to remember tonight. I want her to tell our future children about tonight and how she made mommy the happiest woman in the world.

When I see Bo descending down the stairs, though it doesn't seem to matter. The way the black dress hugs the curves of her body has me memorized with each sway of her hips. The way her hair is pinned away from her face has my heart beating to a point I might faint. The way she smiles at me, flashing that one dimple when it reaches her eyes completely takes my breath away.

"...Can you believe it? I honestly don't even remember when I last used it, but why would it be in the laundry room?" Bo finishes whatever she was say with a quick shake of her head. "I love this color on you." She growls and pulls me into her before softly nipping at my lips.

"You look beautiful, Bo." I whisper like she has stepped out of my wildest dreams. Except she is so much better. Feeling her soft fingers glide along my cheek sends emotions to run wild throughout my entire body. Shivering, I cough to get rid of the shakiness in my voice and offer her my hand. "Shall we?"

Bo kisses our laced fingers and nods. Stepping through the door, she raises a brow once she spots the driver opening the limo door. I just shrug like it is no big deal, trying to be casual.

Our conversations are light, keeping a friendly banter. Laughing at how her coworker put in his two week noticed after we fucked in her office. She asks about how some of the patients at the hospital are doing, knowing what surgeries I performed. We talk and talk until we pull up to Luna's, the restaurant that runs along the peaceful river.

I tell the hostess our reservation name and she leads us through the restaurant until we on the back deck with only a lone table. The dozen of candles that surround the table make it easy to see, along with the lights hanging on the awning above.

On the table I spot our empty plates and flutes, a bottle of champagne already being chilled. "Lauren, what is all of this?" Bo asks as I pull out her chair and scoot her in, joining her from across.

"It's our date. I haven't treated you to a night out in a while. You deserve to be treated like a queen." Our eye contact is like a lightning bolt, a quiet humming but a burning desire.

"You do, Lo." Bo answers quietly. "Every damn day I am with you. And I love you for it, baby."

I should do it now. Everything is perfect. I thought I had a plan, to wait until I get the dessert. But looking at Bo, the moonlight making her skin almost glow, I know this is it. Taking a breath, I do it.

"It was on the fourth time when I knew I had fallen in love with you."

Bo scrunches her eyebrows together and gives me a lopsided smile. "What..?"

I reach for her hand, letting my fingers trace the lines inside of her palm. "The first time you had taken my breath away was when I felt your arms around my waist at that Halloween party. I thought it was because I was drinking and I knew you were gorgeous, but something in the way you gripped me, you felt familiar."

Bo's hand is held up and I look to see the caters trying to deliver the food, but she sends them away. She must feel it too. "The second time is when we woke up after we explored your workplace on our second date. That late night watching tv. We cuddled in your office chair while eating pizza. You were laughing so hard at that stupid game show. It felt like we had been together for years. Those feelings scared me, but I knew I never wanted them to stop."

I see her eyes, glassy with unshed tears. I'm sure mine match. Not to mention how shaky my hand is in hers. "The third time you took my breath away was when you get possessive of me." I laugh at the way she rolls her eyes. "It is nice to feel wanted, Bo. I didn't realize how important it was until you showed that side to me. I never thought someone could want me so much."

I take a deep breath and open my purse with my free hand. The velvety box seems so small in my hand. I hear Bo gasp and her hand gets pulled away from mine. Looking up, I see her hand now covering her mouth. "The fourth time I came to terms just how much I was in love with you. Our connection runs deeper than looks or lust. I knew we shared a chemistry that may have started as a physical one, but it is now so much more that I could have hoped for."

I flip the lid and reveal the sparkling diamond. "I'm sure you remember when I confessed my love for you. I was so scared that you didn't return my feelings." I feel the first tear fall down my cheek remember that moment. "I thought I ruined everything when I uttered those three little words."

"But I was in love with you too." Bo says with a tiny hiccup.

And I nod. I get out of my chair and get down on blended knee, cupping the ring in one hand. "You changed my life forever Isabeau Dennis. I just hope I can make you as happy as you made me these last few months. I'd be willing to spend forever and a day trying if you'd let me. Because you are my forever, Bo. Marry me?"

Bo takes my face in her hands and swipes her thumbs on my cheeks. I never flinch away, my heart is beating for her to answer. "Marry me?" She asks with a small laugh.

"I asked first, my love." I bite me lip.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you, Lauren. I love you!" Bo finally answers and I am quick to take her in my arms to kiss her senseless. We are both crying tears of joy as I slip the ring on her finger. The size is perfect and the ring looks like a puzzle piece that was missing. "Lauren, this is stunning."

I pull her body into mine again, not ready to let go just yet. "It has nothing on you, babe."

Typical Bo bites my neck, her teeth sink into the skin with the familiar pleasurable pain. "So fucking smooth."

The applause startles us both. We never saw the small crowd of waiters, but I couldn't care. Because Bo said yes to becoming my wife. Bo finds her cell phone, while still holding on to me like I might disappear, and takes a quick selfie of us while she holds up her ring. "You never cease to amaze me, Lauren. And I definitely cannot wait to become your wife. I love you, you sweet talker."

"I love you too, Isabeau."

When things start to settle down, the waiters bring out the food, I preordered for us. It was hard to keep the smile off my face. Bo will never understand how happy she has made me.

Bo seems to hate how far apart we are sitting and scoots her chair right next to mine and I laugh because I was about to do the same. "How important is this work thing? I really just want to celebrate our engagement."

"I am sure I could be persuaded…" I answer rubbing her back and he dip into her hip.

Bo hums and she looks around to see if we are alone. I chance a look too and am glad we are. Like a hawk, I watch her hand tread lightly down her body and under her own dress until it disappears completely. Seconds later, those same fingers trace my lips and a moan tears through me.

Her essence coats my lips and I greedily take her wet fingers into my mouth. Her taste is like a drug; an addiction I never want to control. "Jesus Bo!" I groan out as she slips her fingers from my watering mouth. I like my lips trying to savor the taste.

"Have I persuaded you yet? Because I am so wet and I crave for my fiancé's touch."

And just like that, I am ready to take Bo back to our house to properly celebrate. ****

 **AN: I felt sappy so I wrote sap lol I like to think you'd still enjoy it. I have more for these two. Like the celebration. Let me know if it's dumb or not. Thanks!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fake Date 20**

  
Everything becomes a blur after I pay the check at the restaurant. Faces and buildings blur, but I can't seem to give a damn.

Bo said yes to marrying me. She agreed to be my wife. To spend forever with me.

My heart feels as if it is going to burst out of my chest. I don't think I have ever been this happy before in my entire life. But I know with Bo by my side, it will only be the beginning.

Looking down at our joined hands, I never thought two people could fit so perfectly together like we do.

When Bo pulls me into her body, kissing me so deeply, I know that she was put on this Earth for me. It's not until she gives me a soft push on my shoulders that I realize we are home.

My body falls flat on our bed with a small gasp. Bo just gives me a look, that look that tells me everything without once opening her mouth.

She turns around and silently asks me to unzip her black dress. Raising myself up I slowly pull the zipper and marvel at how beautiful she is. I kiss the soft silky skin as each and every inch that gets revealed to me, but unfortunately Bo doesn't let me get to carried away.

Stepping forward Bo tisk's at me and turns to face me once more. I can't remember how many times we stole a kiss or two from one another tonight, but it's only now how swollen Bo's lips are from it. "Remember when you said yes?" I ask breathlessly, my eyes greedily sweeping over her body as she steps out of her dress.

I'm not surprised to find the provocative black bra and lace thong. It's no surprise that Bo has kept the lights on in our bedroom, she always says that she likes to see me when we fuck. And I certainly can't complain with her logic.

Bo laughs, it's deep and a little breathless, and that's how I know is having a hard time not pouncing on me. "I do remember. It will be my second fondest memory from tonight."

I quirk an eyebrow at her, but my lips are turned upward at her. I grasp her hand and guide her until she straddles my lap. My hands on on her back, my fingertips grazing the skin along her spine. When Bo shivers in my arms, I give her a toothy smile.

I can never keep the upper hand with Bo though. We relish the competition of trying to top each other. So, I let her hands bunch my dress until it leaves my thighs bare. Our shared heat making me groan. More so of the fact that her hips continue to grind as her body molds with my, and our noses graze one another. "Oh yeah? What will be your favorite?" I manage out, only barely.

When she leans in, I part my lips instinctively, but her lips never find mine. It's only when I feel her breath on my ear that I register her words.

"Making love to my fiancée."

I suck in a breath as it would be my last, trying in vain to keep from passing out. Out of all of this time being together, Bo and I have never described what we do as making love. I'm not sure if we could call what we share in the physical sense as anything other than fucking.

Then the reality of what the two of are doing hits me. I pull Bo back from the soft, sensual she places on my neck so I can look her in those warm chocolate eyes. "What is it Lauren?" She asks concerned.

I swallow the thickness in my voice and confess. "I-I've never made love before."

My eyes sting and I shut them in hopes of getting rid of it when Bo climbs out of my lap. But they fly open when she pulls me back to my feet. My heels make me wobble, but my fiancée holds me steady. "Hey," Bo whispers and her hands grip my hair, it's not hard or painful, it's just enough to get my focus. "I haven't either. I'm not sure what to do exactly. But I love you. And you love me. That's all we need to tonight."

I'm not sure who closes the gap first. It was just an inevitable pull as our lips connect and then part to let our tongues dance together. I kick my heels off, dripping down to her level and break the kiss with a gasp. Giving her a gentle smile, I turn around to let her return the favor and unzip my dress.

The baby blue material puddles at my feet with the slightest tug. My light grey matching bra and panties are revealed and I know Bo can notice that they are new. Before I can turn around, Bo's hands are on my stomach, her shirt nails raking across. Her possessive behavior always makes me buzz. She just loves to mark me, in whichever way she deems fit. And not going to lie, I love it too.

"Get on the bed, baby." Bo whispers, and I can feel her nose in my hair, smelling the shampoo we share. I nod to no one, dizzy from being so close to her and go to lay down on my back, but she shakes her head. "No, on your hands and knees please." I look at her slightly alarmed, but she continues. "Trust me."

With nothing but trust between us, I unguardedly, get on my hands and knees and assume the position. Bo has never wronged me or went out of her way to embarrass or belittle me in the bedroom, she is too kind for that. She is too gentle and she loves me too much to do that.

Feeling her hands sweep my hair to the side was overwhelming enough before her body melts into mine. Her soft breasts and hot breath sends me into a frenzy, but I hold back my desires so she can lead.

"I want to worship your body." She mumbles as she unclasps my bra, letting the straps fall to my wrists. Her hands cover my panting chest and I feel my nipples harden in her palms. Her laugh makes me smile, but a groan escapes my dry lips when she pinches tugs and pinches them. "You, my love, have the most irresistible back. I used to fantasize about putting a mirror above our bed just so I can watch your muscles move when you move against me."

"I-" but I can't finish my words. Bo's hands grip my waist and pull me hard against her center.

There's a gentle grind against my ass as her thumbs rub circles on my lower back. "After we make love tonight, I'm going to take you from behind." Her consistent thrusts having me breathing hard. "Just so I can watch your body move."

She is quick to flip me over, and she licks her lips as I part my legs for her. The way she is staring at me, it almost makes it seem like I'm a virgin. I'm so nervous, but it's the good type of nervousness. The excitement of giving yourself completely to the one you love. And that's exactly what I plan to do until death do us part.

"I don't think I'm going to last long." I mumble watching her toss her bra and making a move for my panties.

The sexiest smirk graces her lips and she slowly drags, the now wet, garment from my body. "I'm not complaining. I prefer it actually." She quickly stands on the bed looks down at me. I'm so caught up with the scent of her arousal, but I manage to pull her thong down, just as she did mine. "Good girl."

When she settles on me, her thigh pressed into me, I really thought I was about to finish. My eyes roll to the back of my head at her slow pace. When I focus on her though, she's using me, smearing her wetness along my strong thigh. "Words can't, oh! Mmm, describe just how beautiful you are, Bo. God, please keep going! Fuck!"

"Ah, ah! I love you Lauren! I swear, I'd video you just so I could have this moment forever." She howls out, her rhythm faltering as she is just about to fall over the edge.

As soon as I see Bo's mouth form an O, I pull her flush against me and steal her breathing orgasm. Feeling her scream against my lips has me coming seconds behind her, coating her with my release. I only par from her sweet lips as I cry out from this perfect moment with the perfect woman on top of me.

It seems our world has stopped as we cling to one another. Our sweaty bodies and heaving chests are the only things that matter. "We're engaged."

Bo laughs and nips at my neck, a permanent mark is sure to show for the rest of our days. "Yes we are Lo. And I have never been happier." She says holding up the ring that makes it all possible as kisses my lips.

"Me either. Getting married. And you'll be my wife. And I'll be yours?" I asks still amazed at how we ended up here.

"Forever?"

I grin, "Forever." ****

 **AN: This was a tough chapter but I hope you still found it enjoyable. (Even if it is tiny) I have a smut theme for the next chapter so I hope you guys can hold on until then! Thanks for reading and for the support. Whether it be favorites, follows, or reviews, I appreciate them all!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	21. Chapter 21

**Fake 21  
**

"Stop worrying, Lo. They already know we're engaged. It's just a celebratory dinner." Bo pats my hand from her place at the driver's seat as she heads to her parent's house.

It's been nearly a week since she said 'I do' and things are still pretty new, but still the same. People say everything changes when approaching a marriage. I have yet to notice the change, but we haven't really gone out in public since then.

"Are you still worried about my mother?" Bo teases, trying to not smile at my discomfort.

I sigh a little and play at the tips of my curled hair. I wanted to impress Aife, for some odd reason. I guess it is because she is Bo's mother. It could also be the fact that Bo's family is the closest thing that resembles a family of my own.

"Honestly? A little bit. I just want her to like me. Genuinely like me." Taking a deep breath, I try to just relax. Tonight is supposed to be fun for us. Jamison has assured me that.

When I see the car pulling off to the side of the road, I look at Bo. Her eyes look so sad as she stares into my own. "Lauren... Did you want us to just go home? I don't mind baby. Last night was rough." She cups my face and I give her a sad smile. "I just want you to be ok."

Yesterday out of the blue, Bo showed up to my work with lunch for us. I should have known something was up when she brought my favorite Chinese takeout.

Bo has been patient with me as we were dating. I was pretty much an open book with her, unless it was a certain topic.

My parents.

I never spoke about my childhood with her and she was ok with that. Well she was until she wasn't. And I couldn't fault her for that.

It wasn't the most convenient time for me to talk to Bo about it, but I knew she wouldn't leave my work until I did. I just didn't know how to tell her. How do you tell someone that you love that your parents didn't want you? That you bounced from foster home to foster home until you aged out of the system.

I was lucky to get a scholarship in high school despite the moving from school to school...from town to town. I worked hard though, and kept my head in the books instead of partying like a normal kid. And I did good. I am now the Chief of Surgery and still an excellent surgeon.

It was just hard passing every birthday and holiday, and not being able to spend it with people that unconditionally love you. Someone to say that they are proud of you.

It was the hardest thing I had to tell anyone, but luckily, Bo isn't just anyone. She is the love of my life and she was more than happy to hold me close as I cried in her arms.

So looking at her chocolate eyes filled with worry, I lean forward and kiss her cheek. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for being so...down. Yesterday was a lot for me, but I'm glad you pushed me to let you in."

"I'll always be here, Lauren. For whatever you need. Just...don't shut me out. Ok?" I forget how vulnerable Bo is and I hate myself for pushing her. But I'm glad we are in this relationship together. We can be there for one another, through every hardship that we face.

I nod and she mimics it. Without another word, Bo clicks the blinker and resumes driving to her parent's place. It doesn't take long, but I'm secretly happy that they live on the other side of town, so they can't just 'pop by' every day.

Once again, the car is in park and I look up to see a large house. It's dark outside, but there is plenty of lights so anyone can admire their home.

Getting out of the car, Bo is quick to be by my side and snuggle into me. "Lookin good, babe." I tell her with a smirk. Bo is wearing a long flowing white skirt that barely drags off the ground thanks to her black wedges. Her black sleeveless shirt is what has my hands wandering though, since there is a long slit in the back, showing her smooth skin.

I, myself went with a simple pink bubblegum colored dress. It is casual enough to wear to the beach or a pool party, but dressy enough to pair it with heels. Like I did tonight. My hair down in curls, just how Bo likes it.

Before knocking on her parent's front door, Bo kisses the underside of my jaw and rubs the lipstick away left in its wake. "Thank you, love. I love your dress as well." Rapping her knuckles on the wood, she whispers. "I can't wait to rip it off of you."

Staring at Bo with an open mouth, I didn't even register the door opening until Bo squeals, "Hi daddy!"

Jamison is there hugging his daughter, laughing at her enthusiasm. "Hello dear, it's good to see you too." He looks to me as Bo steps out of his embrace.

"Hello again Lauren. And congratulations to both of you!" He tells us sincerely and I get a surprise hug of my own. I'm glad Bo's dad is as nice as he claims to be. I think we get along so well because of our secretive nerdyness, and I wouldn't change a thing.

Jamison pushes the door wider and guides us into the house, Bo's hand in my own. "Thank you, sir. I'm still kind of surprised that she said yes." I joke earning a nudge from Bo.

"Why... don't you two look as radiant as ever." Aife smirks from an open door way. She sips her wine and waltzes towards us with open arms. "Hello again, Lauren."

I can tell Aife is a few glasses in, her eyes slightly foggy and her demeanor is completely relaxed. It makes a small smile appear because it reminds me so much of Bo after she has a few glasses. She also gets very handsy, but I try not to think of Aife as such. "Evening Aife. Thank you guys, both of you, for inviting us. Your home is very beautiful."

"Babe, relax. Your family now." Bo says and takes both of my hands and tugs me as she walks backwards. She is so carefree, it's hard not to completely fawn over her. "Mother? Is dinner almost ready?"

Aife's laugh catches me off guard, but she just follows behind us. Telling us that dinner with be ready shortly, she invites us into the study for a few drinks.

The room is wall to wall with books, everything from engineering to anatomy to science fiction. The dark brown leather couches and the glooming light reminds me of the manor in Beauty and the Beast.

Both of her parent's hang on to every word as Bo tells them about my proposal. That memory still makes my heart thump like a thousand racehorses running, but I really hope that feeling never goes away. Being with her now, and just the way her eyes light up when she looks at me, I don't think it ever will.

When the timer goes off from the kitchen, we all take the cue and make our ways to the dining room. I'm surprised when Aife sits next to me at the round table, but Bo doesn't seem phased by it. "So have you guys set a date or anything? I'm still in shock you guys are engaged to be honest."

"A shock huh?" I chuckle at Bo's mother's statement. I thought I gave her plenty of warning that I loved her daughter more than life itself. And that's saying a lot since I'm a doctor.

Aife hums and I feel Bo's ankle rubbing my own softly. "I think I was more surprised than anyone, mom. But I've never been happier." Bo kisses my cheek and James laughs softly at the known blush staining my cheeks.

Clearing my throat, I take a sip of my own drink. "No, no date set, but I'm sure these next few months will be planning. I think someone has already started." I raise an eyebrow at my fiancée. Like she didn't know I'd find the hidden wedding magazines in her sock drawer.

And the shocked look Bo is giving me has me biting my lip to keep from laughing my ass off. Her mouth opens and shits a few times, but no words come out other than "uhh".

"Oh dear!" Jamison barks out a laugh, holding his stomach. "Lauren I should warn you, my baby might become the bridezilla people fear. She has always dreamed about the 'perfect' wedding." He holds up his wine glass to me. "Good luck with her. You'll need it."

"Daddy!" Bo says alarmed, blushing profusely. "Don't make her regret proposing! I just said yes!"

"So we shouldn't bust out the pictures from your youth?" Aife teases and winks at me.

I take pity of Bo and rub her back softly. "Don't worry babe. I'll still love you all the same."

XXX

"Mmm, babe that feels so good." After leaving Bo's parent's house, Bo sped off and was determined to have her way with me. Dinner went surprisingly well. We all laughed and ate and I truly enjoyed getting to know Aife and Jamison better.

Bo told me that her father had a big talk with her mother about our relationship. Her told her that we were in love and that I made Bo happy and her, I. Apparently, Aife decided to not question it and rather embrace it. Her hardest thing to swallow was the unexpected fact that her daughter is marrying a women. Aife wasn't against it, she was just surprised. Something that I am ok with.

So with the stamp of approval, Bo has me pinned to the couch in our home. "I think you look so sexy in this dress, Lo." My arms are pinned above my head and her lips and teeth are nipping at my neck. "I just want to swallow you whole."

My body is on fire as she grinds herself against my panty covered core, but I hate not being able to touch her. My back arches up when she pulls the top of my dress to expose my breast. My bra was tossed somewhere upon entering our house.

"Umf! Oh shit, harder Bo, yesss!" I hiss when Bo sucked harshly on my hardened nipple. The stiff peak desperate for attention. "I need to feel you, baby. Please!" I gasp.

"Mmm, I don't know. I kind of like you like this. It makes me want to get out the toy chest." And my eyes snap open at her whisper.

Her eyes are full of mischief when she looks down at me. That toy chest is something we just recently decided. It keeps all of our dirtiest fantasies in there, along with the various items they need. And the thought of opening it up, makes my whole body tingle.

"So what do you say, love?" Bo teases my lips with her tongue, making me swallow hard. "Feeling adventurous?" ****

 **AN: Filler chapter, hope you don't mind the build up. Next chapter should be fun! Let me know what you guys thought of it or what you think about the toy chest! Thanks for reading!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fake Date 22  
**

I should be worried about hearing a screw driver in my bedroom. Or the fact that as soon as I agreed to make use of the treasure chest, Bo rushed me into the bathroom to freshen up, with specific instructions about not entering until she says so. She then came back to me shortly, offering me a full glass of wine and a kiss to my cheek, feeling bad for kicking me out, I'm sure. 

Other than the occasional toy or strap on, Bo and I haven't really opened the chest, other than to put a new purchase inside of it. And as the weeks continued along, the toys began to pile up and up. A rush of excitement would travel through my body as I would notice new toys as I'd put my own in, but still we haven't used them for our own pleasures. 

Not until tonight. 

The rules are simple with the treasure chest. We each get to pick three items, two for the other person's pleasure, and the third for our own. A lot of the toys are for both of course, but it all is at the user's discretion.

It has been easily fifteen minutes since our separation. I've showered, put lotion on, and I am close to finishing off my glass of wine. Bo wanted to pick her items first, her hands gripping the box as if I had any other choice as she shooed me away, and I simply let her.

Being the owner of a sex shop franchise, Bo has knowledge about many specific sex toys and how to use them. She is a sexual creature by nature and she lets me know it at any given moment. She is full of the most intoxicating surprises.

But tonight, I'm full of them too.

Ever since my fiancée indulged in my cop fantasy, I couldn't shake that feeling of Bo claiming me. She made me feel things I couldn't even imagine one could feel. Especially when she took me from behind... Or rather taking my behind. 

I didn't think anal sex would be something I'd be into. Partially I believe it was from my early years as an intern doing the grunt work, but another part was just because I didn't think I would enjoy it. 

I ultimately did it last time because Bo was so curious and eager to introduce me to more options, but I had to admit, I was curious too. 

That's why I purchased the fox tailed butt plug and hid it from Bo. I looked online to see what size would be good for me to use. I didn't want to ask Bo and ruin the surprise, but I wanted to get the perfect one. I even surprised myself and got a size thicker than the starter one. 

And just when I thought the dark purple plug, I noticed the ones that has tails attached. My eyes surfed the web, between raccoon tails and rabbit tails, until I found the light brown foxtail. I called Succubus Sensations and made sure they had one just like it (I didn't want to buy one from one of Bo's competitors) and went in disguise to go pick it up when Bo was in a meeting. They even had a headband with tiny fox ears to pair it with. 

Knocking from the inside of the bathroom, I call out to Bo. "Hey babe? How much longer do you think I have to wait? I might not be able to wait for you." I cover my mouth with my hand to muffle my laugh.

"You better keep your hands off of yourself Lo! I'm almost done. I promise the wait is worth it." She yells out, the panic is obvious in her voice that I just might start without her. 

Not knowing exactly how much time I have, I grab the small bottle of line and pour it generously on the bulb. I pretty much soak it thoroughly before placing one foot on the lid of the toilet and start to work two lubed up fingers to my tight hole. 

Working my two fingers is easier than I expected. It was still tight and a lot of pressure, but happy that there was no pain in the process. 

Sufficed with how stretched I am, I grab the butt plug and bring it to my hole. I gasp at how think I'm being stretched, gripping the soft foxtail as I probe my back entrance. My face is bright red, I'm not sure why I'm embarrassed or nervous, but I know it's just from the position I'm in, being spread wide open. 

After a few minutes of back and forth pressure, I feel the plug slide easily into me. A moan tears through my lips as I place my foot firmly on the floor. 

"Stop touching yourself! I'm ready for you now!" Bo sing songs, but doesn't come to check on me. I laugh and take my first steps to the sink to rinse my hands off. I'm so full right now, wet thinking about Bo is going to react to this prop. 

With one last look in the mirror, and 100% satisfied, I place my fox ears in my head and exit the bathroom. 

The lights are dimmed, just barely, reminding me of the beginning of sundown. Bo is on the bed in a black lace negligée and a blindfold. "Go ahead and choose your items, my love. I won't sneak a peek until you are ready." She answers, her voice like silk. 

Seeing that she is wearing something, I open the dresser and grab a g-string purple thong and slip in on. The thin string doesn't bother the fluffy tail of mine. 

The box is closed on our bed next to Bo's bare feet. Opening it, I massage Bo's foot with my unoccupied hand. "So many options to choose from." I whisper and am delighted to see Bo squirm. "Take off the blindfold, I want you to see me choose." 

Bo does as told and practically purrs when she takes in my appearance. My nipples at free and hard under her gaze. "Mmm, I like the ears, Lauren. Does that mean I get the animalistic side of you tonight?" 

"Oh you have no idea." I smirk and take the riding crop and feeldoe dildo out for my two items. A little pain mixed with pleasure is just what we need tonight. And by the way Bo crawled on her hands and knees to me, I can say she agrees. 

Bo looks at the toys and nods. "Good choices. But what is the third item?" 

I laugh and urge her forward to me, her hands find my shoulders as I pull her in for a kiss. "I'm already wearing my third item." I take her hands and slide them down my shoulders, her nails scraping the skin on the side of my ribs, until the settle on my hips. She still looks unsure, so I guide her soft hands to cup my ass. 

The foxtail is thick but sleek, I give my hips a shake and her eyes go wide when she feels the fur. I let her stand and hop off the bed until she is behind me. "Fuck Lauren. Is that?" 

"It is." I whisper as she explores me further, her teasing fingers tracing my stretched opening. "You don't like it?" I pout dramatically and Bo pulls my back flushed against her front. 

"I love it." Bo growls and bends me inverse onto the bed so my legs are slightly spread and my chest is firmly on the mattress. "You look so gorgeous right now. So flawless." She admires and traces my back with her nails. "You still remember our safe word?" 

"Push pop." I moan out as she adds pressure to the butt plug. I can only imagine what Bo has in store for us tonight. "W-What I teams did you pick?" I struggle to get out. 

Humming, Bo leaves me bent over and walks to her side of the bed, grabbing leather cuffs and placing them on my wrists, binding then together. "These for starters. I didn't realize how much I like it when you struggle against me." 

"Me either." I admit and she prompts me to get on the bed. With my hands in front on me, I crawl to the center of the bed. Waiting for instruction. 

Bo reaches passed me and grabs the riding crop that I pulled out of the treasure chest. The leather is thick but firm as she teases my lips against it. "I think I'll use this too. If you don't mind?" And before I can answer, she smacks the crop right above my left breast, making me shamelessly moan. "I didn't think you would." She smirks and grabs silk scarves. 

I watch her intently, obediently, as she stands on the bed in front of me. Her center is right in front of my face and I can smell her arousal, begging for me to feast upon her. It wasn't until she tied the scarf on my bound wrists and pulled tight, that I realize what the screw driver was for. 

On the ceiling above the bed, Bo drilled a metal ring to dangle there. She pulled the scarf through it, and on my wrist cuffs, until my arms are firmly above my head. My chest is heaving back and forth, my nipples straining towards Bo. The anticipation is killing me. 

"Please, at least let me see you?" I'm in such need of Bo. My center is pulsating and begging her to take me and fuck me into next week. But I can tell Bo wants to take her time tonight. I just need something, anything at this point. 

Bo hums as her eyes take in my desperation and taps her chin in thought. "I guess you've been a good little pet. And good little pets get rewarded." Bo takes her time pulling off the negligée, her hips moving back and forth as she reveals her body for me. I can see how wet she is, her trimmed triangle coated in her essence. 

My eyes are focused on her and she once again grabs the crop, but instead of using it on me, she brings it to her aching center. "I'm not sure if I can last long. But I'll try to give you as much- Ahh!- pleasure as I get from you." Her words are hoarse and filled with desire as she continues to play with herself. 

I try to swallow but my mouth is so dry. "I-I can help you. I mean if you want to come, I can help?" I squeak out and pull on my bindings, but fuck! She really tied that hook good. 

Bo doesn't stop rubbing the riding crop against herself as she looks at me. "Oh yeah? How would you help, my little fox?" 

I shuffle forward and stick my thigh out to her. "You can use me however you deem fit. I can suck on that spot on your neck that makes your knees weak as you ride my thigh." I lick my lips and look at her like a starved animal. "I could help you come all over me." 

The mental image seems to break Bo out of character as her mouth falls open in delighted shock. I smile and throw her a wink before turning back into her plaything. She coughs to clear her throat and nods a few times. "I guess you could help." She whispers and rolls her eyes at herself. Bo is only the dominant because I let her be and she knows that. 

The bed dips as she comes closer to me, I'm leaning forward desecrate for her touch. "For such a wonderful idea, pet." She smiles and raises the, now wet, riding crop to my lips. I immediately such her desire into my mouth. The unique taste of leather and Bo's hot and moist wetness has me aching. 

I was so lost in the taste, until I feel Bo crawl into my lap, her pussy grinding along my strong thigh. Her hands wrap themselves around my back, our chest pressed against each other, as we find a delicious rhythm. 

"Oh my, oh oh! Shit Lauren, you feel so good." Bo pants out as her head falls back, my lips sucking harshly on her neck. It's my turn to mark her as mine and I bite at her pulse point. 

"Make yourself come Bo. I need to be covered in you." I urge her and she picks up her pave. I literally have my hands tied so I have to be s little creative to get her to finish. "God, I can feel you, so open for me. I can't wait until you fuck me so I can return the favor. Would you like that Bo? Having your little fox fuck you, make you scream over and over? Having me pleasure you until you are begging me to stop?" 

"Yes! Yes! I'm so close, Lauren." She yells and begins to hump my legs harder and harder, practically bouncing on my thigh. Her eyes are shut tightly and her mouth is hanging open. When I feel her begin to twitch, I force my tongue into her mouth, swallowing her screams as her hand grip my tied up body. 

Bo comes and comes, I feel it being released and wish I was there to capture every drop. Nothing is better than swallowing Bo's come straight from her fuck raw pussy. Hopefully I'll get my chance. 

By the time Bo finishes, our skin is covered in sweat and Bo's trying to get her breathing back to normal. "You better not pass out on my, Isabeau." I joke, but shake my wrists to remind her of the compromising position. 

"Jesus fuck. That was good." Bo hums and licks up the sweat from my neck. "I hope you're ready for another round. I'm not finished with you." 

Most of me is relieved to hear that, since I'm dying for my own release. Seeing Bo come undone is like torture if I can't fall over the edge with her. But another part of me is nervous. Excited, but nervous. "Absolutely." 

"Well then," Bo begins and reaches for the riding crop, but pauses when she looks back at me. "Tsk tsk, this just won't do." I don't even get to question what she means before she releases the silk scarf from my bindings. I only get to enjoy the relief for a second before Bo pushes me forward. 

I flop hard on my stomach and Bo's naked body is right on top of mine, tying them again on the bedpost. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." I whisper over and over knowing I'm going to be in for a long ride. 

"Yes indeed." Bo chuckles and sits on my thighs, playing with my tail. "You've been so patient, but I'll take good care of my favorite little fox." 

I can't see Bo when she gets off the bed. I twist and I turn, but I just can't see her. It's not until she places a large mirror on the headboard as well. I can see my entire body, but more importantly, Bo's naked body. And the large feeldoe between her legs. 

"It's feeding time, pet. I hope you're hungry." Bo coos and knees behind me on the bed. I'm eager to serve and get situated on my knees, spreading my legs wide to accommodate her. "You're soaked, baby. It's making our bed a mess!" Bo laughs lightly, as if she hasn't seen me this wet before. I should be slightly embarrassed but I'm not. Not with the way Bo is looking at me. 

My eyes roll to the back of my head and I bury my face into the pillow, when Bo's head disappears between my legs. Her tongue is swift as it parts my folds, but doesn't linger. She takes her time sucking my lips into her own, switching from licking and biting, making me squirm. 

I'm going to lose my voice by the time we fall asleep at the rate I'm screaming. But I don't care. I can't care when Bo is pleasing me. Or when her hand takes hold of my tail and begins pumping it in and out of my ass. "OH BOY YES!" 

"Don't hide your screams from me, Lauren. You know how much I love to hear you scream for me." She says coming up for air and wipes her face from my come. 

I'm overwhelmed but I do feel Bo's strap on teasing my pussy. I'm clenching hard for it, but every time she enters me, she pulls out just as fast. "Do you want me to fuck you?" 

"Yes! Please!" I pant and try to thrust her inside of me, but the butt plug she's fucking my ass with is limiting my mobility. 

"You want me to fuck your tight little pussy until it's red? Until it's so sensitive that even a feather light touch with seems you into orgasmic bliss?" Bo taunts and snacks my wet center with the riding crop once, twice, and a few more times.

It's then when she enters me. I howl out as she plummets me from behind, not giving me any time to adjust to her length and girth. I might be dressed as one, but Bo is grunting and moaning like and animal as she fucks me into unconsciousness. And she does. 

I explode, my come splashing between us as she thrusts away. The last thing I see, is Bo's mouth in a wide 'O' as we come undone together. ****

 **AN: Stopping her so we can continue this adventure! Hope it was a good read. Let me know if you enjoyed it. Thanks!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fake 23**

"Lauren... Come on, I know you can hear me." Bo sing songs softly, her lips teasing the shell of my ear. I can't believe she made me pass out. But damn, she seriously knows how to work my body...all over my body.

Last thing I remember are my arms being bound to the headboard on my stomach and Bo going to town, slamming over and over into me and working my butt plug just how I needed it. Now I'm under the covers with my love spooning me. No chains, cuffs, or fox tails. Just a warm body holding me close. I really did find me a woman that could do it all. "That was amaaaazing." Her laugh is soft but it makes me smile harder.

"Yeah it was! You seriously surprised me tonight, Lo. How are you feeling?" Her hand is now massaging my ass, squeezing it lightly. "You're not sore, are you?"

Rolling over into her arms, I nuzzle my fave in her neck under her chin. We are both so sweaty and sticky, but she just feels so good pressed against me. "Mmm, not at all. How are you feeling? Things got a little intense there, huh?"

Feeling Bo hum has me looking at her, and that certain look in her eye. Her eyes still dark, looking to get another release, no doubt. Hell, I'm game. "If you go and grab the harness for me-"

Bo doesn't even let me finish before she is out of bed and starting to step into the harness, a long thick cock hard and ready to go. But that's not what I had in mind. "Wait," she stops and looks at me. "I want to wear it. I want to suck and bite your tits as you bounce up and down on me. You've been teasing me all night."

She knows it's true, even though she sighs dramatically and slips off what's mine. Instead of tossing it to me though, she pulls the blanket off of the bed more, leaving me exposed one again. I sit up, propping myself up on the pillows. I'm still so wet and I take my time playing with the mess between my legs. Bo's eyes watch my every move as she crawls onto the bed.

"I could still tease you, you know." Bo warns stopping my hand and takes a long slow lick separating my lips and leaves a wet kiss on my sensitive clit. She laughs when I jerk, winking at me and it takes everything not to wrap my legs around her and trap her face where I desire most. Watching her come though is better than anything.

Instead, I let her hook the harness on my, the strap on grazing her face as I wiggle my hips to secure it. "I think we're way past teasing. It's time to hop on, babe." If Bo squealed, she would have squealed in delight. Instead, a growl tore through her throat as she pushed me against the pillows and climbed in my lap.

Bo's curves are what I think got me hooked. How soft her hips are in my hands. The way her breasts overflow when I cup and squeeze them. The way her ass sways back and forth. She's completely mesmerizing. I think my favorite curve is when she smiles at me though.

"Tell me what you need, baby. Tell me, tell me, tell me." I whisper against her lips, but not quite kissing her. The way she shivers when my nose traces her cheek and jawline; I'm just waiting for her to be ready to take me. Her consistent grinding against the strap on is clouding my thoughts. The hard press against my clit with each movement is maddening.

But this is for Bo. She needs to come and come hard. Her appetite is insatiable and yet, I am the only one who knows just how to sate her. "Come on, Isabeau. Oh, I can't wait to call you my wife." I grin, taking the soft flesh of her neck between my teeth as her hips raise up and work her way down on my cock.

The lust in her eyes has me in a daze, her hips slowly taking me in. "Touch me Lo. I need you to touch me." Bo begs, it's so needy and rare... I never could deny such a request.

So I touch her.

My hands help her get into a pleasurable rhythm, short and slow thrust to hit that sweet spot early. My lips seeking refuge upon hers, mouth opening at first touch, letting our tongues dance with one another.

With our bodies pressed so close to each other, I can feel everything. Her heart is beating just as rapidly as mine. The soft gasps followed by a sigh when my hands map out her back. When my teeth clench around her stiff nipple, her hands grip my hair tight enough where it prickles my scalp.

Making love, sex, fucking... It's all the same with Bo and I. We treasure these moments. Just holding each other close, giving and receiving pleasure... We are never closer than bearing it all, voicing our desires and dreams. The desperate plea for our touch. To simply grow with someone emotionally and trust them is what people seek for all their lives.

And I found that with Bo Dennis.

My body is exhausted, but I give it my all. She deserves this orgasm especially after her sexy ass made me pass out after mine. I think it's time to even the score for tonight.

My hands are back on her hips, forcing her down harder to meet me thrust for thrust. Her tits begging for my mouth, but I wait for the perfect moment. I need that one bounce that gives me the right leverage...

"Oh Fuck!" Bo yelps as push her back, her legs spread wide and high in the air, my body jackhammering in her wet channel. I see her reaching for the sheets to keep her from falling off the bed, my hands gripping her waist as my mouth feasts on her bouncing titties.

Prying my eyes away to look at Bo, I'm happy to see her head thrown back and mouth gasping for breath. "Is this what you were craving all night, Bo? To have your little fox fuck you? Just. Like. This?" I punctuate with longer strokes, enjoying the mewling sounds she makes.

"Sometimes I wish people could watch us. Look at you, shamelessly moaning, legs spread so wide. It's like an invitation to fuck you raw." I grip her ankles and sit up on my knees, Bo is so lost is ecstasy that she doesn't even realize her moving closer to me. This position lets me drive into her deeper, for longer.

"But only I get to do this to you. For you. Only I get to see this gorgeous body. Hear your sexy voice." I lean down and her eyes finally find mine. "Only I get to love you, Bo. And I plant to do that forever."

And just like that, Bo never disappoints. Her first wave is a silent cry, thrashing and scrambling for an anchor. The next wave she is crying out, especially when I fall forward onto her jerking body, helping her through her orgasm. I hardly notice her short, but sharp nails digging into my shoulder and lower back. She can mark me all she wants.

"Mmm..." And a few more grumbles is what Bo manages to say, her eyes closed tight but a lazy smile on her face. I wait for her to open her eyes before pulling out and releasing the harness.

I manage to maneuver us to the top of the bed, my thigh snuggling into her wet heat. Something she finds comforting after using toys. She likes to feel me and not some piece of silicon. "We should shower."

She nods, but the blanket is back on us and we're sinking further into the pillows.

"But we're not going to?" I ask and she shakes her head no. She's so sleepy, so innocent. "Tomorrow then." I chuckle and kiss the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, my love."

She just snuggles closer, incoherent words spilling deleteriously from her lips. We don't even get to turn the lights off before we fall asleep, hopefully dreaming of each other and our future. ****

 **AN: I have something in mind for next chapter. That's why this is extremely short. Hopefully it's not terrible but whatever. It's time to get things moving on this story. What better way than to meet some of Bo and Lauren's friends? Until next time!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	24. Chapter 24

**Fake Date 24**

Things have been moving pretty quickly in the last few weeks for Bo and I. With work and the wedding planning, there hasn't been a lot of time for us to just take a breather and relax. But Bo insisted on a small wedding despite my hesitation for one, and I plan to give her exactly what she wants.

So we meet with the planners and the caterers. Her father let it slip that she has had this book from when she was a little girl about her dream wedding and after a bit of persuasion, she finally showed me. Getting passed the extravagance of it all, I actually thought Bo's ideas were sweet.

And that's how we got to tonight.

I'm not exactly thrilled about tonight though. Meeting a few of Bo's friends is fine, great even, but I just get nervous meeting new people. I wasn't kidding when I told her that I didn't have many friends, besides Hale. Being somewhat of an introvert has its downsides.

Despite all of my poor qualities, I'm going to try with Bo's friends. Even though we are already engaged and are living together, I really want her friends to approve of me, or better yet actually like me. Plus, she wants a few to be involved with our wedding.

Bo and I are keeping tonight simple at least. Meeting them at a billiards bar, Bo promised the food is good and the beer cold.

"Damn babe, I forget how great your ass looks in jeans." Bo's hands are on my ass and her warm body molds against my backside before I can even process her words. My light ripped jeans and white skin tight tank top working wonders on my body. I know how much Bo likes to feel my tight abs.

I hum in pleasure as her lips kiss my bare shoulder. "That's because you tend to get me naked rather quickly, love." I smile and turn in her arms in time to see her childish smile. "Whoa, look at you... is that lace?" I bite my lips at this beautiful woman in my arms.

She's wearing tight black jeans and a dark grey muscle tank top that hangs down low. But what catches my eyes the most, is the maroon lace bra that shows off her side boob. It gives me the opportunity to tease her all night if I get too bored.

Bo nods and tease my bottom lip with her tongue. "Mhmm... now come on. Our cab should be here any minute." It's my turn to nod and I take a deep breath. Of course Bo senses my hesitation though. "They'll love you Lauren. Sure some will be...different but they're my friends. And you're my heart. Trust that."

I grab the hand that's on my heart and kiss the palm of it. "I do." I reply with honesty.

The cab ride goes smoothly, until we end up downtown. The streets are darker than I'm comfortable with, but Bo insists that it's safe, just a little run down. Apparently a lot of local college students come here to bar hop because it's cheap and easy. Soon enough, a bell chimes as we go through the door and I feel immediately better.

Pat Benatar blared through the speakers, barely covering up the loud crack or the pool balls smacking into one another. It seems like a very chill environment, not too packed but not empty either. I doubt I'd even have to wait to get a drink at the bar.

Bo laces her fingers with mine and flashes her excited smile and I can't help but match it. This place seems to do that to a person.

"Ooooh! There she is!" A few 'whoops' follow and we turn to see a group waving Bo over. It's not until I'm dragged over to them by an eager fiancée, that I get a better look at them.

Two men and three women, all seem to be around our age if I'm not mistaken. The name sharing goes around, shaking hands with Kenzi, Cassie, Evony, Vex...but I takes a minute for Ryan to shake my hand.

He takes an extra second, debating whether or not to take my hand and that doesn't sit well with me. Looking around, of course nobody seemed to notice his hesitation and I can feel myself get on edge. Isn't he supposed to be happy to meet me? Isn't he supposed to be excited Bo is getting married? Some friend.

"So," my attention gets swept away and dragged from the tall table and guided to the bar. Bo mouthing a sorry and throws a thumbs up before she sits on the open chair. "My Bo Bo has been saying some pretty amazing things about you Dr. Hotpants. And to get all your dirty little secrets out, I need you to drink!" Friend Kenzi slaps the bar top and orders four tequila shots.

"Oh I'm sure Bo has told you plenty." I laugh and take the offered shot poured in front of us. "I bet you're just trying to figure out if she was lying." I grin and toss back the shot and bite into the lime.

Her face is priceless and speaks volumes of hers and Bo's friendship. I can actually admit; I enjoy Bo bragging about me.

Kenzi finally takes her own shot and laughs, making me feel a little better. "Wow, you're better than imagined! We are going to become great friends." She taps her nose seriously then points at me. "I can tell."

Clinking our second shot, we toss it back and order a few pitches for the table. Kenzi seems to be the 'overly affectionate drunk' of the group but I'm happy she is. She's like a walking ice breaker.

Returning to the table, friend Ryan is looking smug, wrapping an arm around my fiancées shoulder and talking to her quietly. I push my jealousy aside and sit next to friend Cassie, who is trying to read friend Evony's palm. She might be slightly drunk already.

They let the stories flow, as does the alcohol, about Bo. Most of them went to high school together but remained friends even if they split up for college. I try to listen and laugh at all the right parts but my attention keeps drifting to Bo.

She seems completely oblivious to the conversations happening that aren't revolving around friend Ryan. I can feel an overwhelming weight on my chest, and even the endless amount of alcohol doesn't lift it.

"So? How about a game?" Friend Evony nudges me, but I go unmoving.

Vex seems to notice why I'm so quiet before anyone...especially Bo. "Come on, love. Let's get you another drink and play some pool." He tries, but I just can't. Mumbling an apology, I slide off the chair and make my way to the exit.

The night is crisp against my skin and I can feel the goosebumps covering my arms despite the warm alcohol flowing through my body. My ears are ringing due to the loud music, but it's almost nice. It's quiet as I walk the streets, bumping into people as I just continue, my heading low.

I can feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and I wonder if it's her...I also wonder how long it took her to realize I was gone. Or if she was still enjoying her night with friend Ryan. Yeah, friend.

I got jealous, I can admit to that, but Bo, she just abandoned me. Wasn't tonight for me to meet her friends? It's not like she isn't allowed to hang out with her friends, she could have just gone without and saved me from feeling this way.

And who was friend Ryan? They obviously have history, but is it still going on? She was so wrapped up in him tonight, easily forgetting me. Is that how marriage to Bo was going to be like?

"Lauren!" Fuck me. I keep my head down and pick up my pace, but Bo catches me quickly. "What the Hell were you thinking being out here by yourself?!"

I don't want to even look at her. I don't want to see how upset she is or how she ran even in her heels. So I don't. I just look right past her, my face passive.

I only look at her when she clutches the sides of my face until I am face to face with her. "I was so worried."

"No." I say simply.

"No?" She replies confused.

"No. you don't get to worry about me. Just, just go Bo. Go back to the bar and enjoy your night." I'm tired at this point and try my damnedest to will the tears in my eyes away. "Just go."

"Bo?" Of course friend Ryan would follow. I eye roll and grab my phone, ignoring the two of them, and call the cab company. Giving them the address of the billiards bar, I head back to where I started. But Bo... damn her sometimes.

"It's not what it looks like, Lo. I swear-" she tries but I shake her hand off of my arm.

"So you guys weren't all over each other all night? Did you even realize you didn't say two words to me all night, Bo? That the woman that loves me oh so much couldn't even acknowledge me?" I'm shouting and I hate the way it makes her flinch. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you, but Bo? I'm not sorry for leaving you."

"See Bo, I told you she wanted nothing more than a good lay." Friend Ryan's voices penetrates my ears, even though our significant distance. And I stop dead in my tracks.

Is it friends like him that Bo has had such low self- esteem? Did friend Ryan always have a say in her life and she's listen?

Pushing my anger towards Bo aside I turn quick and rush towards the pathetic man she calls a friend. He's face is smug as I charge him.

But before I can reach him, Bo's fist flies through the air and connects to him right on the nose. "Fuck you Ryan! That's the love of my life!"

I stand in awe watching Bo shake out her hand and friend Ryan clutching his bloody nose. "But Bo, I lo-" but she kicks him in the shin, making him fall again.

"Listen to me, Ryan." Bo crouches down to him. "We are never going to be together. I am sorry that you waited this long to tell me, but nothing would have changed. I love Lauren. I will always love Lauren. You're my friend, Ry, but I won't be if you don't accept that."

I didn't even realize that I was walking until my hands hold Bo's arms steady from behind. My breath catches when she turns and collapses into my arms crying softly. She's apologizing over and over, begging me not to leave her.

My heart breaks thinking about that. I just wanted to go home so we can hash tonight when we weren't drinking but she thought...

"Shh, I'm never leaving you my love. We're okay, I promise."

"She'll leave you, you know. She doesn't know how to stick around long enough." Friend Ryan's words make Bo weep once more and I can't take another word from him.

Mimicking Bo's action, I form a fist and sock him on the nose once more. He falls back to the ground, nearly unconscious, and by some miracle a cab pulls up to the curb. The older gentlemen helped get friend Ryan into the back seat, and I gave him the address to the hospital. I did take a vow to do no harm, so I figured helping him would balance things out.

Watching the cab pull away, I keep Bo tucked under my arm. "Are you okay?" I ask, shaking my hand. "My hand is throbbing!" I laugh quietly. I don't usually resort to violence.

"Nothing ice and a good night's sleep can't fix." Bo grabs my hand and kisses the swelling digits. "I am so sorry about tonight, baby. He so stupid and I should have told you what was happening. By the time we sorted it out, the night flew by."

I can feel how sorry she is. Bo is so caring and I can see how she could get caught up in letting one of your best friends down easy. I just hate that the night ended up like this. I really did enjoy the rest of her friends. I'm just embarrassed how it all turned out. "I know, babe. I guess we gotta work on our communication before we tie the knot, huh?"

Shaking her head, Bo continues walking up to where the cab is planning to pick me, us, up. "No, we are open and honest already. Painfully so." She gives me a look. "I just got caught off guard. But I know better now. I'm sorry tonight was a waste."

"What if it wasn't?" I ask, stopping at the bar once more. I lean against the brick wall, taking her with me.

"What do you mean?" She asks, her voice is almost back to normal since she cried. She still seems a little unsure though, but I plan to change that.

"Welllll," I sigh dramatically, "I really thought my fiancée was going to dance with me...and maybe make better use of the pool tables tonight, but if she's not-"

"She does! She really really does." Bo rambles and presses up against me.

She looks hesitant to kiss me, so I kiss her. My lips move slowly over hers, dancing to the song we do so well. She deepens it and I can feel everything when she does it. When her words fail her, I can always trust Bo to express it through her kiss.

Before either of us can pass out from lack of air, Bo pulls back and breathes deeply into my neck. "I love you Lauren...and I'll never stop."

Holding her tightly, I kiss the top of her brown hair. "And I, you my love." I sigh and force her to look up at me. "Now I'm pretty sure you owe me a make out session on a pool table in front of your perverted friends."

"For you, babe, that I can do!" Bo nuzzles my nose with her own, but doesn't pull away from the wall just yet. "You know, I think this was our first real fight as a couple. You know what that means, right?"

Slinging my tongue across my teeth, I give her a predatory smile and let my hands travel down to her curvy backside. Shaking my head, I continue massaging her ass, loving how she feels in denim.

"Two words..." she whispers and I don't really listen until...

"Makeup sex"

 **AN: Next chapter will be exactly that! Let me know your thoughts on this one if you can! Thanks for reading!**

 **Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	25. Chapter 25

**Fake Date 25**

 **AN: There's some Non Con discussion. Nothing triggering just regarding the violence of what happened while meeting the friends. Just...yeah.**

The overwhelming amount of cottonmouth is what woke me from my drunken state. Reaching for my water near my dresser, I let out a groan feeling it's not their...but a raw steak? Gross. I'm never drinking again. Looking at the digital clock's red numbers, I let my eyes close once more since it is only 4am. I'll scrub my dresser later.

Then flashes of last night start popping up, images distorted but still familiar. Blackouts aren't something that happens often. I must have drank too much. I just remember feeling the anger, it was all consuming. And I was so fucking angry at Bo. The more I focus, the more I remember. And it wasn't good.

Sitting up abruptly, I feel a soft, warm hand curl around my bare stomach. But the nausea continues and I rush into the bathroom. I spill my stomach into the toilet, mostly booze thank goddess.

The details after sending that friend Ryan into the cab appear. And then Bo and I making up... if you could call it that. Wiping my mouth, I stand and brush my teeth and shake my head.

I've never been the type of person to resort to violence. So remembering what Bo and I did, or rather what I did to Bo last night makes me feel uneasy.

I fucked her out of rage and violence. There were no sweet words or reassurance in my touches. I took her to our bed and fucked her as a john would a prostitute. I hardly spoke to her unless it was to degrade her.

And Bo took it. She never once fought me. And that's what worries me.

I was rough and detached. Using her to gain pleasure, not once returning the favor. I honestly can't even remember if I told her I loved her before I fell asleep.

A second wave and my stomach turns violently and I heave into the porcelain bowl, only bile remaining. Lord Almighty, what have I done?

"Lauren?"

I shut my eyes hearing her voice and rest my face on the coldness. "I-I'm fine, Bo. Go back to sleep honey." I try, but of course her footsteps continue and choke on a sob when I feel her body heat crouched down next to me. I refuse to look at her though, I don't deserve her. "It's ok. I'm ok."

Her hand is rubbing circles on my back, so soothing. "Baby, why are you crying? Lauren look at me."

I shake my head, but damn her persistence. It doesn't take long for her to pull me back until we are both sitting pathetically on the bathroom floor. The soft floor mat along with her arms cradling me is the only warmth in here. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

I try to be stubborn but all the fight leaves my body as Bo turns on the shower and guides me in. The water sends shivers through my already shaking body. She steps out for only a second before she is back to holding me close.

"Here." She says and hands me my touch brush and paste once more. "I know how you feel about a germy mouth." She smiles and brushes her own teeth under the spray.

It's too true and I eagerly brush away the germs from my mouth and especially my tongue, hoping to get rid of the foul lingering taste. She waits until I'm finished before taking them both and shucking the onto the counter, although it sounds more like they landed anywhere but.

We stand under the spray, my back to her front, until she breaks the pregnant silence. "What's going on Lo? I've seen you drink way more than last night and not get sick. Talk to me...please."

Her voice is painfully soft and her trying to understand baffles me. She was there too. "Why are you being so kind to me? What I did to you-"

"What are talking about?" Bo asks bewildered. She turns me then, enough where the water is out of our faces. She looks so confused. An overwhelming amount of shame fills my chest.

"When we got home..." I swallow hard but I still can't seem to get rid of the wavering of my voice. "I was rough with you, Bo. I was still angry at you and how you treated me. D-Did you even want..." I can't even finish as I cry hard, both of my hands fly to my mouth trying to stop. "I'm so sorry" is repeated over and over being muffled in my hands.

"Baby what are you talking about?" Bo asks repeatedly but I continue to just shake my head. It's not until I feel the freezing water hit my back.

A 'Yikes' is yelped and I hear a 'harrumph' from Bo. I turn off the water in a haste and Bo grabs us a few towels. I feel like a child being scolded by the way her eyes focus on me. The intensity of them make my tears stop. "Did you think I didn't want last night? Are you thinking that what you and I did in our soon to be marital bed, was anything less than consensual?"

"It didn't feel consensual! I didn't give you a choice- Yeouch!" I yelp when her palm openly smacks my naked ribs. The slap echoing off the walls, but not nearly enough to make a print.

I open my mouth to ask what the Hell, but she takes my hand instead, and drags me to the bed. Our towels fly off in a haste as we enter, or rather me being dragged. Bo sits down wet and naked from the shower and tugs me until I am laying across her thighs.

I don't even get to think about the position until her hand smacks my ass with a clap. "Dr. Lauren Lewis... for being such a genius, you really are an idiot." A stronger slap makes contact and bite my lip hard at my body's response. "I distinctively remember us having a safe word, my love." Smack! "And yet, you still are having second thoughts of our intimate time? As if I didn't consent?"

"Last night-" Smack! The moan escapes and I hang my head, it's gotta be as red as a tomato. Why do I love Bo spanking me?

"Did I say you could speak." I open my mouth but again, she's smart and another clap bounces off the darkened walls. Her hand rubs on my heated flesh, caressing it and making a 'tsk' noise. "Now, I want you to be a good girl, and go lay down on our bed. No covers and on your back, spread for me. Understand?" I nod and she purrs and kisses my reddening ass cheeks. "Good girl."

Releasing me, I crawl over and get into the position Bo so desires. Chills consume my skin, whether it be the cool air or Bo's fingertips tracing my ankle and calf, I'm not sure. All I know is that she told me to be quiet, so that's all I'm going to do.

"Lauren... any of what I did to you right now, was it nonconsensual?" Bo asks now massaging both of my calves and shins. She is sitting on her knees in between my open legs. Even in the dark, I can feel her staring at me. "You may speak now, Lo. I want to talk about this."

Swallowing hard, I release my bruised lip. "No."

"Did you enjoy it? Me spanking you and being demanding?" She grips my knees and tugs my legs further apart. I gasp feeling the cool air hitting my exposed and wet (something not from a shower) center. "Do you like me opening you up for me and only me?"

"Yes." Oh God yes. I really really do, Bo.

"Hmm..." Bo leans forward, her ass high in the air as she breathes across my pussy. "Why do you think that is? Because you're aroused? Because I make you wet?"

"Yes!" I moan out and grip the sheets beside me. "I'm so wet Bo. I-I can't hide how you make me feel."

She just keeps breathing it in, taking heavy breaths of me and my desire for her. Just waiting for Bo to do something, anything really. But she just keeps her distance.

"Bo please." I plead, way past begging. But she just sits up and straddles my hips instead.

Chest to chest, Bo sucks on my neck briefly then moves to me ear. "Let me tell you about last night, because it seems your memory is a little fuzzy." So subtly, she starts to rotate her hips along my stomach. "We made out a lot. On the pool tables, at the bar, against the side of the building..."

She shutters when I find the courage to move my hands along her back, helping her move a bit. "We got a ride home," she chuckles, deeply so it vibrates in between us. "My hand was knuckle deep in you before we even made it to the front door."

That image finally enters my mind. It's still sketchy, but I remember being thrown on the grass lawn. It was a came quickly and we couldn't hold our laughter back at how pathetic we looked. No self control.

"Yeah, I didn't think you remembered that." Bo says all too smug. "There was grass all over your hair, since the gardener came that afternoon." She laughs and it makes me feel warm inside. "I tried to clean you up in the kitchen, but we were both drunk off our asses, it was useless. But that's when I noticed your hand, sweetheart."

I let her sit up and she takes my hand in her own. I wince and I can tell I sprained finger or two. Must have hit that jackass harder than I thought. Eh, he deserved it. "The steak?" I ask and she kisses my hand softly.

"It was your idea and you were adamant about it. Apparently, it marinating for a day means nothing to you." She jokes and kisses across my chest making me squirm. I can feel her wetness smearing along my flexing stomach.

"I'll buy and marinate a new one for you." I promise, breathlessly. Her slick body fits so perfectly on mine, it's a notice we ever part.

"Oh, I know you will." Bo sasses with a quirk of her lip. "As I was saying though, we kept the steak on your hand, grass in your hair, and finally ran to bed. We were both tired and drunk and just wanted to sleep...or so I thought."

Bo doesn't sound regretful or distraught. I'm more concerned about one thing though. "Did you not want to? I-I mean did I force you?" My voice is small and somehow it stays that way in the darkened room.

Adjusting to the darkness, at least I can make out most of her features. So, it wasn't a complete surprise when I felt her lips pressed and then parting mine. Her tongue just barely makes an appearance before she pulls away with a sigh. "Of course not Lauren. I was tired, sure, but as soon as you spooned me, I was dripping for you. I always am, baby. I asked for it harder, I asked you to be rougher... I wanted it wild and you definitely delivered."

I'm so relieved. I didn't cross a line. I didn't break my trust with the woman I love. Even blacked out drunk with residual anger, I respected Bo.

Bo kisses me again, this time I participate and my hands wander with a new light. "So there's nothing to be sorry or worried about Lo. I promise you, if there was something I didn't agree with, I'd let you know. Whether it be with our safe word or a lamp to the back of the head."

"Good to know." I smile and cradle her face in my hands. "I love you so much, Bo. We can do this right? We can get through it all?" I ask, needing her reassurance. I'm sure this wedding will be a complete shit show but I just need her by my side at the end of it all.

"As long as we're together. Nothing nor nobody will stand between us. You're it for me."

"Meet too, Bo. But with you." Duh Lauren I think and roll my eyes.

"Now," Bo smirks looking down at me and slowly spreads her legs. My eyes, even through the darkness, can see her wetness. And Jesus, it's dripping. "I think this is where you take care of your fiancée. Unless, you know, your hand hurts too much?" She taunts and runs two fingers through her folds.

It doesn't surprise her when I flip us, her giggles become muffled as I settle between her legs and bury my face in the apex of her thighs. She wasn't kidding when she told me what my touch does to her. I feel like I'm drowning in Bo's cum. Not a bad way to go though.

"Yes, Lauren! Oh fuck yeah! Yeah baby! R-Right there mmm!" Bo sings, her hips pumping trying to get my tongue deeper. My face is soaked, but I'm waiting for that final, oh wait, she's coming...

"Ah Ah Ooooh! Shit, I'm coming! Drink it up, Ahh. It's all yours, fuck!" Bo curses but I happily oblige with her demands. Her essence is too sweet to not have it in my mouth.

Bo finally relaxes and lets her legs flop to the side. I take a few more licks enjoying her shudders and sighs, before kissing up her body. When I make it to her face, she has a goofy smile tugging on her lips that I can't help but kiss. I know how much she like to taste herself on me. "You're incredible."

"You made me come harder than I ever had." Bo protests. "I think it's you who's incredible." I fight the blush but it's no use, and somehow Bo still picks up on it. "Fuck you're adorable. I love you, Lauren."

"I love you too, baby." I tell her and taste her lips once more. Bo seems to have a second wind as her hands wander to my ass like she's on a mission.

But then there's a knock on our opened bedroom door. And friend Kenzi, thankfully covering her eyes with one hand, standing there in last night's clothes...or her top and underwear. "Shit, I'd love Lauren too. It's sounds like she's one Hell of a lover, Bo Bo. But can't you two keep it down until we leave?"

Mouth hanging open, still naked above the covers in front of Bo's friend and all I can think of is...

"Who the fuck is 'we'?!"

 **AN: I don't even know where to begin on this. It just happened. So yup, until next time. Thanks for reading.**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	26. Chapter 26

**Fake Date 26**

"Nope, no. You don't get to look at me like that." Bo is giving me the saddest puppy eyes, but I'm not giving in. Last night was rough meeting her friends and this morning, then the not knowing specifics to what happened after we left? Needless to say, I'm having a horrible morning.

I love Bo. We get along more than we argue. We are both very passionate and we support one another. We're damn near perfect for each other, flaws and all.

But having Kenzi come into our room after we fuck /loudly/ with the door open and her announcing that there is a 'we' downstairs, well I'm not too happy. Now, Bo is trying to lighten my mood by dragging me into the shower, kissing me where it makes my knees weak and rubbing her body so sensually against mine. The way the suds from her soap cover her silky skin was mesmerizing and will probably be burned in my mind forever...

But no. I'm still upset. Or pouting. Either way, I'm not talking to my fiancée right now. Not until we find out just who 'we' is.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me." We're dressed in sweats now and don't reek of sex now, but she's still trying. "Lauren, come on. Please talk to me."

"Let's," I clear my throat and brush my wet hair out. It's barely even 7 am and I can still feel the booze swirling around in my stomach. "Let's go make some breakfast. And stop looking at me like that." Of course, she doesn't and comes closer to hold my stiff body from behind. She seems so content to just stay in this post orgasmic bliss.

"I'm sorry that they are here, my love." Her teeth tease the shell of my ear before taking a better taste of my lobe. "But I'm not sorry for how good your tongue felt fucking me this morning."

With a kiss to my covered shoulder and a possessive squeeze of my ass, Bo leaves and heads to, what I assume, is the kitchen.

Groaning, I swallow my pride and embarrassment, and go after her.

Step by step, I wonder if this is how the walk of shame feels to some. I've never been one of those people, but I'm sure that it feels like this. The dread of who will see me or if they will judge or laugh at me. It's stupid really, but the uncertainty of it all puts me on edge.

I like sex. Correction, I like sex with Bo. Love, really. But I don't like the idea of someone or people having heard us. Make love or fuck, its mine and Bo's...even if we sometimes do it somewhat publicly.

It's quiet when I reach the foot of the stairs. Looking around I see someone bundled up with a throw blanket and a couch cushion on the floor and some more blankets on the couch. The smell of bacon has me moving though.

I spot Kenzi, with her head resting on the granite with a mug, mumbling or grumbling, and Bo frying up some food. I've never been so excited to eat and those potatoes, gravy, bacon, and eggs look amazing.

"Here Champ." A mug of coffee is placed in front of me by a zombie like Kenzi. "You've earned it."

Bo turns and glares at her while I ignore her but graciously take the warm liquid and take a sip. When Bo and I make eye contact, my heart sinks. She's trying so hard to make me feel better. It doesn't seem like Kenzi is scarred from our morning shenanigans and whoever is on the floor didn't manage to hear us...or care. Either way, it's not Bo's fault.

Bo only jumps slightly when I sneak up behind her, my arms loosely around her hips before my hands find the warm skin under her sweater. The sizzling of the bacon continues as she flips the pieces over. "I'm sorry for overreacting." I rest my chin on her shoulder and tilt my head into her hair. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do." Bo is smiling, I can tell without even looking at her.

"Good."

A loud groan makes me jump and Kenzi is quick to make herself at home and grab the plates and another cup of coffee. "Evony can be a real bitch without her caffeine." Ah, that's who is asleep on the floor.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet. Whether it being too early or everyone being hungover, I'm not sure, but it was nice. Bo's friends, well they're growing on me. Minus the alcohol during my first meet with them, I can see that they want what's best for Bo.

With my fiancée busy, I asked them about Ryan. It will always be a sore spot for me knowing his true intent towards my lover, but I needed to know more about their friendship. And Evony and Kenzi didn't sugarcoat it for me.

They are all friends, but they knew what an ass he could be. Now they realized why he could be so cruel towards Bo, though. Jealousy can drive a person mad and it seems that's exactly what happened to their friend. Should of, could of, would of... but I met and fell in love with Bo before he could confess his own. It was just his own bad luck that she reciprocated towards me and not him.

Their friendship is not over, they just need time. Apparently, Bo has made it clear to everyone though, that her and I are a team. If they can't accept me then she won't be around either. I would never ask her to choose something like that, but it feels nice to be put first with someone who you love.

The weeks came and went quickly after that. Bo's friends made our home a regular stop, and never coming empty handed. News about our engagement was, in Kenzi, Evony, and Cassie's eyes, was a party they wanted to be a part of.

Dresses, flowers, caterers, venues... they were all for it. I wasn't really excited about it, I just wanted to say 'I do' and be married, but seeing them and even Bo get enthusiastic about it, I too started to get involved.

Even Aife and Jamison were involved and surprisingly helpful. Like tonight when Aife stopped by with names and numbers for certain chefs to get a better deal and shared a bottle of wine. It wasn't easy at first, but it seems she's accepted that I'm here to stay.

Walking her to the front door, I double check the message that the cab was outside. "Thank you again, Aife for these." I hold up a few cards from popular restaurants. "I'll talk to Bo and let you know what we decide."

She smiles, actually smiles and not a fake one, and gives me a quick up. "You're welcome, dear. I know you guys decided on a small wedding, but she's my only daughter and I want hers l,and yours, to be nothing short from perfect." She looks around like she just noticed a certain someone missing. "Where is my daughter anyways?"

"She went for a quick run around the neighborhood. She's trying to get in better shape before the big day...like she isn't already." I chuckle but suddenly my throat goes dry.

Looking past Aife, I see the apple of my eye coming towards us. She flashes that certain smile, out of breath, but tries to talk despite it. I don't get a word of it though.

The season is quickly becoming winter, the orange and yellow leaves slowly falling of their branches, but here is Bo wearing tight blue leggings and a black sports bra. Her hair is pulled back and in a sleek ponytail, only a few unruly strays escaped her rubber band, and there is a fine layer of sweat coating her skin. She is absolutely breathtaking.

"Did you decide then?" Wait, what?

"Huh?" I ask and blink a few times realizing Aife is now gone and I've followed Bo into the kitchen where she is guzzling water. She smirks knowingly but asks again. "Dinner. Did you want to go out or stay in?"

"In. Definitely in." I whisper and continue to watch Bo. "Whatever you want is good with me."

I honestly don't care that she knows how she affects me. I like when she puts on a show. Slowly bending down. 'Searching' for something way in the back of the refrigerator so I can stare at her tight ass in spandex. It doesn't matter to me.

"I'm going to shower. Will you just order some pizza?" I nod and she walks up to me, up until her body is flush against mine. Her lips are so inviting and just when I lean in, I feel her hand dig for my phone in my front pocket. "Any kind is good with me." She tells me with a wicked smirk. Damn her.

She's quick to walk away and head up the stairs. That tease. I order our usual and put my phone on the counter. Between 30-45 minutes, the pizza and wings will be here. That means I have that much time to work with.

I hear don't here the shower running so I rush up the stairs and into our bedroom. The bathroom door is closed so I take my time to release a few buttons of my top to show the plain looking push up bra I'm wearing. Bo can tease, but so can I.

Bo doesn't look surprised when I enter the bathroom. I can see her biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling as I approach her, our eyes holding one another through the mirror. My hands rest next to her on the sink as I push the front of my body into her back.

We don't speak. We don't move. It's like our eyes are speaking, demanding, promising all of the things we plan for each other. As soon as she shifts her ass against my jean clad center, I make my move.

My hands are sturdy while mapping out her abs, my fingertips dipping underneath her sports bra every so often. "Your skin is like ice, baby."

Bo moans when my other hand works its way inside her pants and come in contact with the top of her mound. She's been frowning her pubic hair out, much to my delight. I've always liked to give what she had a little tug. "I think I can help you get warm...if you ask nicely." I tug a little harder and she gasps falling forward onto the counter top.

"Please." She whispers and my hand is now massaging her breast in tandem to my heel of my hand on her mound. "Lau-ren" she breaks my name when I bite down on her shoulder.

"We have about 30 minutes lover, until our food arrives." I still both my hands and look at Bo through the mirror. "Tell me how you want it, baby."

She's quick to push me back enough for her to pull her sports bra over her head. "Go grab the purple strap on from the chest. I want to feel you fill me up." She husks and pulls down her pants.

I obey in a hurry, slipping the harness around my waist. I keep my clothes on, though. I want to make Bo feel amazing, want to please her so bad that I can wait. I love pleasing my soon to be wife.

Knowing Bo is always wet with our little foreplay, I still grab a small bottle of lube just in case she. This purple strap on is large, so it doesn't hurt to be prepared.

"Fuck..." tumbles from my lips at the sight in front of me.

Bo is naked and still learning against the counter, but her one leg is hiked up on there too, leaving her wide open. Her pussy is spread and I can see the hidden rosebud just barely peeking out. "Please Lo, please. I need you to warm me up." Her voice is pure sex, but I can see her trying to fight a smile. She's such a damn tease.

"You're so hot, Bo. I love you." I break our mini role play to remind her just how much she means to me. It's a big deal, being so comfortable doing everything, especially with our sexcapades, to remember why we trust each other. Situations like this, being completely submissive is a big deal.

"I love you too. Now...fuck me like you mean it." She doesn't even get a chance to breathe before the tip of the phallus enters her. I don't rush it though, I tease her. Giving her a few inches then pulling completely out, just to enter her again. Her face contorts in pleasure each time I reenter her. "You wanted me to fill you up, right?" I ask, holding the back of her left thigh as it's pinned to the counter.

"Yes Lo. Filled me up. Make me come." Her voice is so rough, and I know the teasing is getting to her even though she will never admit it. So, I take my time and thrust into her until I'm close to being completely inside of her. It's fascinating watching the shiny purple toy disappear inch by inch, but I have other plans as well.

Fumbling with the bottle of lube, I manage, even with Bo's piercing eyes watching me, squirt some liquid down her ass. She wants to be filled? Then I'll fill her up.

I let my thumb run over her back entrance as I pick up the pace of my hips, watching her reaction. Asking for permission.

She nods quickly, and I adjust my hand until I insert a single digit deeply. "Ahhh... fuck yes." Another one complies easily. "Shit that's it."

She's so tight, both entrances sucking me with each push and pull. "Tell me how you like me fucking you."

"I love you fucking me!" She answers.

She's so sexy, her body bouncing in slow hard thrust. I can see the difference in her now that she has been running every couple of nights now. Her muscles are more prominent in her back and shoulders, and her legs look so sculpted. She's a Goddess. A Goddess that I'm going to marry soon.

She must sense what I'm feeling and tilts her head back as far as she can to find my lips. Her kiss is brief, gasping for every breath...now that I can't stay in character. "Holy fuck Bo. I can't take it. I need you to come, please come for me! I want to taste you..." I lick my lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss her senseless.

Her hand rips mine off of her hip to pull it between her legs and uses it to rub her clit fast.

When she comes hard, it's drowned out by the multiple chimes of the doorbell.

"Pizza is here."

 **AN: This come out of nowhere... Hope you don't mind it.**

 **Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	27. Chapter 27

**Fake 27**

Meetings and meetings and more meetings. That's all that today has consisted of. It's days like this, that I miss being a resident instead of the Chief of Surgery.

Being overly friendly with people who irritate you isn't exactly my favorite thing to do. Sure, they aren't all bad plus they help the hospital thrive in ways I never imagined, but it's just draining practically kissing ass to keep the lights on. At least my Doctors here do great, if not the best, work and keep our patients healthy and happy.

The latest car pileup last weekend had our budget pushing its boundaries. No one expected to see that much carnage and fatalities, especially so close to us. Everyone was paged and I was relieved that everyone came in to help. We were just barely prepared with the many supplies needed, hence the emergency budget meetings. We need to be better prepared for the next major incident. My 'There will be lives on the line' argument has never been truer. Luckily, the donors agree too. I just hope we can make it to our financial goal.

As soon as the meeting is considered over, my assistant, Denyse is waiting for me. "Alright Chief Lewis, that was the last one for today but..." I stop our walk and turn slowly towards her. She has a guilty look on her face and takes the folders from my arm. "But you have a guest in your office. He seemed harmless enough. A Mr. Dennis?"

Relief washes over me as soon as I hear the name. Families who lost loved ones from the car crash have been trying to corner me in my office as of late. I remember each case even though I was never in the operating room. Parents, spouses, children... it was rough on everyone. Reliving the cases tend to take its tolls, so everyone was appointed to a grief counselor on the opposite end from my office.

I stop Denyse's apology and wave her off for the day. It's way past dark anyway and she has a family of her own to get to.

Entering my office, Jamison rises from the chair with a nervous smile. "I tried to make an appointment but you are a busy woman. Is this ok? Me being here?"

I wave him off and give him a quick hug, hoping to ease his nerves. "It's nice to see family after a day like today." We both smile at that. Jamison and I have been getting lunch together often these days. It's nice to have such a strong and kind father figure in my life. It gives me a better understanding how my wife to be became to be so amazing as well.

"I know it's a bit late, but I wanted to give it to you asap." He begins and reaches in his coat for a white envelope, ones always embroidered with their family name. "Aide wanted to wait, but since the wedding is around the corner..." Jamison trails off with a shrug and hands me the note.

"Should I open it now?" I ask tearing it slightly but his stop me with a laugh.

"I think you should wait." His goofy grin has me curious now.

I nod and place it safely in my bag. We have a date night tonight so I can be patient. "Fine James fine. It better not be anything that will make her get pissed, though. Or else I'll drag her back to your house to deal with her." I joke hiding my smirk. Anger sex with Bo is thrilling, to say the least. But I am curious what this is. Usually they send Edward to drop off any party invitations.

Jamison stands with his coat in his hands. "I'm sure you're more than capable to deal with Isabeau, Dr. Lewis. Honestly, you've made my daughter happier than I've seen in years. Really though, Lauren, I can't thank you enough.."

"You never have to thank me. I love Bo. It's as simple as that." I tell him honestly.

"I can see that, Lauren. Aife and I both saw the way you looked at her that first night we met and every day since then. Even if my wife dismissed you early on." He laughs, twisting the coat in his hands. "Have a good rest of your night. I'm sure we'll talk soon."

XXX

I've been home for an hour before I hear Bo's car alarm beep. It's a little after nine now and our plans for a simple night out are diminishing quickly. She warned me, of course so I had one of her favorite wines out and ready and make a quick and easy meal. It's rare that I beat Bo home from work, so when I do, I like to take care of her.

"I love it when you wear your work clothes." I try not to choke on my own drink as Bo sneak up behind me. Her hands are quick to untuck my black shirt from white pants. My heels were kicked off as soon as I entered the house, so Bo is nearly the same height as me. She can easily dominate me if she wanted.

"You say that everyday, my love." My laugh turns into a moan when her hands nap out my stomach. Before she can reach anywhere else, I turn swiftly so I can hold her properly. "Hi."

"Hi." She looks past me and her hand reappear. "Did you do this?" She walks to the single candle lit in the middle of our table.

It's not anything over the top, just some pasta and garlic bread, but I tried somewhat. "I did. Soooo..." I drag out and pull the chair out for her and fill up her glass. "Relax and eat. Your day sounded as hectic as mine."

Before I can make it back to my seat, she pulls me back and our lips meet softly. "I love you, Lauren. You always know how to brighten my day."

Humming, I indulge in another taste and suck on her lower lip. Lowering my voice, I whisper against her lips, "I can think of a few things to make it even brighter."

I've never seen Bo eat so fast in my life. I barely had my first bite before she was dragging me upstairs, stripping us of our clothes as we go. I'm letting Bo lead now because once I get her naked, it's my turn.

I can see why Bo loves this shower. The space, the texture... it's like we connect on a level that leaves us completely exposed to one another. We take turns washing each other, never staying at one place for too long. Even if she begs.

"I just want to take you, Lauren. Please please please, let me feel you." Her hands try again but I stop them.

"I want to take care of you tonight. Please let me, Bo." I kiss her again, softly and slowly tasting everywhere my tongue can reach. When I pull back both of us are flushed and out of breath. "Go wait for me on the bed."

"Yes ma'am." With a salute, Bo exits the shower and grabs a towel. With a sultry look thrown over her shoulder, Bo disappears out of view.

God I love this woman.

Taking a moment to gather my thoughts and smooth my nerves, I turn off the shower and dry myself off. How to make love to my fiancée tonight? I'm never really sure until we are together, but I want to take her slowly, that's for sure. I want her to feel everything I do to her. To deny her orgasm over and over. I want her to beg. And with Bo, I know she is always willing. It's just that she likes to give as good as she gets.

The room is dark when I enter, but I distinctly remember telling Bo to be on the bed and yet...no Bo. Left on the bed is my phone that continues to glow with a text from the woman in question.

 _ **Come downstairs**_

Sighing, I towel my hair dry and hang it back on the bathroom door. Trying not to let my disappointment get me down, I hurry down the stairs and gasp at the sight greeting me.

The fireplace is giving the room an orange tint but it's like I can see everything clear as day. And there is Bo with rope tied around her wrists sitting on her knees on the carpet. "I know you wanted to run the show tonight, baby, but I feel defiant tonight. So, I did the honor of making me as submissive as possible." She shows the ropes as she uses her teeth to tighten them more. "Which isn't easy, mind you."

Chuckling, I walk over and kneel in front of her. Her skin is prickled and her hair is still dripping water, but she is still as beautiful as ever. "You were born a top."

"But I want to be your bottom... well for tonight." She rolls her eyes at how cheesy this got.

Cupping her face, I look her in the eyes. "Thank you." With that, I tug on the rope that binds her wrists until she falls forward. My arms is around her stomach so Bo doesn't hurt herself from the movement. "That's better."

Bo is still on her knees but her arms are spread forward giving her back a good stretch. Sweeping her hair to the side, I let my hands dance across the smooth skin offered until I reach her plump ass and give it a hard smack.

"Mmm... I bet that gets you wet. I know it does for me." I tell her rubbing the heated flesh. I know there's a red handprint there. "I never knew how much pleasure I could receive from you giving me a thorough spanking."

"I knew you would." Bo moans out as I accidentally caress her wet slit before continuing up once more. "I knew that first night that you'd love it rough. Love me fucking you raw."

I try not to let her words affect me but Jesus Christ! She knew what I couldn't have. "Roll over." She does, eagerly so and holds her wrists up to me. Straddling her hips, I grind against her stomach while pinning her arms above her head. "I hate that you know me so well. You love that though, don't you?"

I gasp throwing my head back and releasing her to play with my hard nipples, squeezing them to the point of pain. "I bet you'd know exactly where to touch me to make me come all over your abs."

I feel Bo's lips attacking my neck with vigor. "I do Lo. Please! You don't even have to untie me, just-just, lay down? Let me make you feel good baby..." my laughter cuts through her please as I push her flat on her back once more.

"How about," I shuffle forward, using her tits for my pleasure before continuing forward, "I sit on your face and you put your mouth to better use, hmm?"

Her eyes roll to the back of her head, as do mine, as her mouth swallows me whole. I turned so I'm facing her body as her tongue plunged deep inside me and wiggles around. Her chest in heaving and bouncing so much that my hands are barely able to steady them.

With one hand holding her bound wrists, my other tweaks and tugs on Bo's nipple, going back and forth between the two mounds and bouncing on her face, enjoying the vibrations leaving her mouth. "Eager, aren't we?"

Her response is to seek out my aching clit that has me damn near climax. "Shit Bo! A little more-Oh Fuck!" I'm not even sure why I did it but the result was explosive.

With both hands now gripping Bo's rope, I push forward and I watch them come in contact with her cunt. Watching Bo's hips jump for more contact had me more determined than ever. Her legs lifted up and her strong thighs clench my arms keeping them right where she needed it.

"Who knew these ropes could be more than just for bondage?" I breathe out and lift myself off off Bo's face. I'll never get tired of seeing my come on her face. "You ok baby?" I ask pushing the hair from her face.

She's still breathing heavily as she pants out, "Wow." The smile on her face tells me she enjoyed the rough treatment. "Can we do that again?"

I collapse next to her as I free her hands. "Of course, but maybe another night? I don't know if I can handle another climax like that." I feel her nod against me, but before she can say anything else, I flip her until she is flat on her back. "But that doesn't mean you can't." And ease two fingers knuckle deep in her come soaked center.

Tonight, I took care of my wife to be. Always will.

 **AN: Is anyone still reading this? I hope so plus it's almost finished! (sort of)**

 **I didn't forget about Jamison's letter just thought it was awkward to talk about parents during sex. That's just me though...**

 **Let me know if you enjoyed this update! Thanks for reading!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	28. Chapter 28

**Fake 28**

"Two weeks... We get married in two weeks, Bo." I can feel her ignoring me as she does some work on her laptop, but I don't mind. I'm too excited!

It's been another hectic day but it's always nice to come on home and snuggle up with Bo. I never had that before, didn't think I needed it, but now having it I don't see how I functioned properly before. But what has me more excited is what her dad gave to us!

Two tickets to Las Vegas and all expenses paid. Him and Aife gave it to us as an engagement gift? I didn't even know that was a thing, to be honest. Even so, we invited her parents over for dinner to thank them properly.

What I've seen to notice though, was Bo's reaction to their gift, or lack there of. Taking off my slacks, I crawl into bed and slip in behind the woman sitting up focused on her work. I can smell our soap, giving her a freshly showered scent and her skin is still red from the hot water.

Wearing a worn out sweater, Bo looks to have quickly piled up her wet hair in a messy bun on top of her head. "I thought you'd be excited to go to Vegas. What's the matter?" I nip along the nape of her neck as I hear a frustrated sigh.

"Nothing." Is her answer, but tilts her head to the side, allowing my kisses to continue.

Laying her down so we are side to side, our bodies curl into one another as our lips finally melt together. I'm not sure if it's the wedding planning or work but I feel how stressed my fiancée is. It's been almost a week since she's felt so closed off to me. "Tell me."

Silence. I try to be patient, softly running my fingers through her locks, peppering kisses at whatever skin I can reach. We even end up a little more than hot and bothered as Bo straddles me and begins to unbutton my shirt.

It's a distraction. One I'm all for having, but for some reason I need to know why Bo has been so down about this Vegas trip. The fact that she won't tell me, her fiancée, kind of hurts. I thought that's why we are so great together. Open, honest, mind blowing... _chemistry_.

Then why is this such a big deal?

Maybe she'll open up if I got a little creative.

Rolling us, I pin Bo's body beneath me as I kiss her senseless. Keeping her occupied, more importantly myself focused on the leather cuffs still chained to the bedposts and not the way Bo's hips grind against my own, I manage to slip her wrists into them. "Ooh baby, I like the way you think." Bo moans and lets me secure her without a fight. "But my parents will be here soon for dinner, so this can wait- whoa where are going?"

I climb off of the bed and admire my handiwork. Looking at her flushed faces and kissed swollen lips, it makes it hard to pull away, but looking at the clock, Aife and Jamison will be here soon and I need to get dinner ready. "Sorry babe, I got to get dinner ready. I'd love your help, but..." I shrug my shoulders at her.

Oh she's pissed. "What do you mean...!" And she attempts to shrug her own shoulders. Them hanging above her head only adds to her frustration. "Uncuff me Lauren!"

"Not until you tell me why you are being so weird! I can tell, you know! Why did those tickets to Las Vegas bother you so much?!" I yell and as good as it felt, I know it won't help us any.

Rubbing my face with both hands I walk over to the edge of the bed. I don't need to look at her to see the daggers she's throwing my way, but I do anyways. "I'm sorry Bo. I just-I can't help if you don't talk to me."

She stays quiet, besides the harrumph as she jerks the restraints again. The only thing that stops our starring contest is the doorbell ringing. The smirk appears on Bo's face before I even register how quickly time went by. "My parents must be early. Now as fun as your little game is, it's time for you to uncuff me."

She must love the pure horror on my face. Pant-less, still real of the hospital day... and Bo loves it. But she still is so stubborn! What could be so affecting that she still can't tell me? "Fine..." I shake my head. "You win, Bo." I release her and walk to my discarded pants and shuck them on and head downstairs.

In a hurry, I try to fix myself as best I could in the 10 seconds it takes to reach the door. "Hey guys, sorry about that. Please, come on in."

Aife gives me a small hug as Jamison pats my back with smiles on their faces. "It's quite alright, dear. I hope you don't mind that we are early? It started raining and it seems to only get worse so we thought sooner better than later." Aife looks around as they sit on the couch. "Where is Bo? I thought she was working from home today?"

"She was tied up, but she'll be down soon." I busy myself with a few drinks and grabbing the takeout menus. All thoughts of cooking went out the window with my cheery mood. "I actually had a late day so I'm just going to shower, if you don't mind."

"Not at Lauren. I'll make sure to order enough." James says and follows me to the stairs. I give him a look but he furrows his brows from behind his glasses. "Are you alright Lauren? You seem...off."

My smile seems forced and I know he can tell. "Yeah, yeah umm just a long day. Just hungry probably. Make yourselves comfortable and I'll have Bo down here to help you with the tv."

Bo is still on the bed exactly how and where I left her, except now there are tears in her eyes. I want to fold to her, beg for forgiveness but why? Yeah I restrained her for a few minutes, but that's like a once a week type of thing. She can't open up to me and we are getting married in two weeks!

Instead, I shield my own feelings and do what I was here to do...take a shower.

* * *

Sweats... that's the outfit I chose to wear for dinner. Jamison and Aife don't mind anymore or at least they don't care as much as they once did. They're comfortable and it's my house so they'll have to deal with sweats and takeout.

I smell the Chinese food as soon as I step out of my room, but the hushed voices are what have my ears straining to hear.

"I'm just...I don't want to lose her. She means more than the world to me!" Bo cries.

I hear Jamison jump in. "Then why can't you tell her then, sweetheart?"

"Honey, just go talk to her." Aife says in a surprisingly motherly voice. "She loves you. Anyone with eyes could see that. You need to trust her, Isabeau."

Deciding that eavesdropping isn't the answer, I let my slipper boots make a loud thump, letting them know I'm close. "Dinner already here?" I say awkwardly, but all I can think about is Bo's words.

She's wiping her eyes quickly as Aife stands up nudging her husband. "Actually Lauren, I totally forgot about this meeting I have tonight. It's on Skype and well, you know how that goes." She laughs and I let her lie. She means well at least.

I play along. "Ah well maybe we can reschedule."

Her parents are quick to leave, and I walk over to the cartons of food and take a seat next to Bo. The tension is there, but it's the distance between that has my heart beating heavy.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

I smile at the way we cling to each other after that shirt conversation. Knowing food will be the last thing on our mind, I take Bo's hand and lead us to the couch.

I know it sounds stupid, but I can feel her opening up to me without saying much yet. Instead, we just watch our hands link together and enjoy the warmth that has been missing.

"I don't want to lose you." She starts.

"You won't." I assure her but she shakes her head.

"You've never been to Sin City... it changes people but most importantly, there are thousands of people there...better people suited for a hot shot doctor like yourself."

There it is. Insecurity. "Bo, look at me."

She doesn't until I moved us down and Bo is laying underneath me. "Feel me." I move her hand to my heart. "There is only one person for me, and that is you Isabeau Dennis. Only you make me feel like this."

"You don't know that-"

"Yes I do, Bo! You don't get to tell me how I feel about you." I don't even realize that I'm crying until she wipes my falling tears. "The violent beating in my chest is love for you. All of my daydreams at work are if you. When I'm having a terrible day at work, I stare at photos of us together. Fighting with you breaks me like no words can describe, but I know that we will always find our way back to each other. Always. Because I love you like you love me, baby."

Collapsing to her chest, I openly weep but am relieved to feel her arms around me. "Oh Lauren, I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry to make you feel that way. I'm so stupid. Please forgive me." I kiss her briefly before trying to catch my breath.

We forgo dinner, instead climbing back into our bed and snuggling into each other. A random movie plays in the background but neither of us are watching. "You know, sometimes I wonder if we fight just so we can have makeup sex."

"Probably." I laugh and she gets serious.

"I didn't mean to spoil our trip before it even happened. I think you made me into a worrier, lover."

I laugh and give her a look. "You can blame me all you want, but I think that's all you. Actually, I had an idea about Vegas." It's her turn to give me a look. "I know we said no to bachelorette parties, but why not have a joint one there?"

"A joint bachelorette part...in Las Vegas...?" She looks at me incredulously and I nod smugly.

"I've never been... why not make it our last hoorah and let our friends have some fun." I give her a moment before continuing. "I bet I could even give you quite the lap dance."

Her eyes go dark when she finds mine. "Could you show me before then? I mean practice makes perfect." She flashes her teeth and I can see her thinking naughty things that makes my body go hot.

"Go grab the iPod..." I smirk as she rushes to get off the bed, but I wrap her around my arms and drag her back to me. "Ooooooor, I can do this?" My hand slips to her front as into her pajama pants to seek out her clit. I slowly circle the sensitive bug with two fingers as I kiss her neck.

I love when she tries to keep from moaning out, biting her lips so hard. "Y-Yeahhh, that could be good too."

I urge her legs to part wider as I keep my fingers moving on her. I like when Bo gets wet, causing such a slippery mess for me. " I bet, it would be even better if I got to taste you too." She nods, probably too far gone to use words, so I'll just tell her what I want from her. "Lose your pants and get that sweet cunt of yours up here and sit on my face."

Quick to comply and eager for my tongue, Bo straddles my face and grabs the headboard. Looking at the pure adoration on her face and the desire leaking from her pussy, I look her in the eyes before grabbing her ass. "I love makeup sex!"

 **AN: I'm thinking about 4 more chapters before the wedding! I'm excited too. Sexy times continue next but this just popped up and I needed to put it on paper... whatever lol plus, I think it'll be mostly smut (duh) from here on out so if that's not your thing, I'd stop reading now. Thanks for the support team Doccubus**!

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	29. Chapter 29

**Fake 29**

"B-Bo, oh fuuuuuck, I don't think this is the time for that ahhhmmm!" I bite my lip hard and collapse face down on the bed. Holy shit this day just keeps getting better and better.

After an hour flight, we landed in Sin City for our bachelorette party! Kenzi, Evony, and Cassie all eagerly agreed and booked their tickets and hotel rooms at New York New York for a two night stay. As soon as we touched down in Las Vegas, the drinks have been flowing nonstop.

Bo's friends decided to choose two signature drinks for the two days. One day being pineapple and Bacardi and the other Red Bull and vodka. Not to mention the shots...there were so many shots, I swear I can't feel my theist. Needless to say, they planned on getting us completely fucked up.

Checking into our hotel and walking to our joined rooms, Evony had an itinerary and a sinister smile when she tossed us clothes and told us to be ready for some fun.

She planned for the warmer weather, buying us white tank tops. Bo's said, 'Taken by the Bride' while I wore one that said, 'I'm the Bride'. I had to admit, it was pretty clever.

Bar hopping down the strip had been fun and the people at all of the bars were always down to buy us a shot or two. I think it helped that we were a pack of hot ladies drinking and being flirty all the while, but hey drinks in Las Vegas are not cheap and the tripod of friends always made sure Bo and I had a fresh drink in our hands.

Never having been to Vegas, I was surprised at how loud and crowded it could be and it wasn't even nightfall yet. The casinos were always cheering and ringing, drawing crowds closer to the random winners on the slot machines. The roulette tables were packed, sometimes having poles on said table with half naked women dancing for entertainment. Apparently it's even wilder at night.

I was nervous coming here after my argument with Bo. Her fear about this place changing people never far from my mind, but I was honestly never worried about it. I only have eyes for Bo. Her face, her body, the way she laughs; I couldn't keep my eyes off of her! Even in my tipsy state, my body when know when she was near me and respond instantly. We probably look like an overly affectionate couple, but I couldn't care less. It's our party, we will grope if we want to. I just want to remind her that she's wanted by me. Even drunk, like right now, I will always find her and make sure she knows that I want her and only her.

What I didn't realize, was that Bo wanted me just as bad and refused to wait. She straight up told her friends that she was horny and would be ready before our dinner.

Taking my hand and finding a taxi, we made it back to our hotel before I realized her intentions. Her body colliding in mine, mouth hot and hungry, was the only green light I needed.

My hands were on her ass hoisting her up and switching our positions. Of course our hot make out session was interrupted by a loud throat clearing that startled us both. Looking to the opposite of us were two kids wide eyed and faces bright red.

I was about to apologize, but the doors flew open and once again, Bo dragged me out and into our room. "I need to taste you so bad, baby. I was to taste your cum as it slides down my throat." Bo says from behind me, yanking my shorts down to my ankles with a harsh tug.

"Fuck Bo!" I laugh but before I know it, her hand is in my panties and finding my clit.

"You first." She laughs and presses me down on the bed.

This is where I am now, not that I'm complaining. Especially with her hands massaging my ass as I wiggle it for her. She's always liked it when I would pretend to fight her. I think my alcohol buzzed state is making me a little more playful.

"I know what you want...luckily it's what I want too." The slap is loud, echoing off the walls of our room. I can tell by the way her single fingers traces my ass, that she left a handprint.

Spanking has been a normal in our day to day lives. Once Bo introduced spankings into the bedroom, we both couldn't get enough. At work, I'm in charge. I make all of the final decisions upon my surgeons, operate on some life or death situations, so it's nice to give up that power...especially to Bo.

Bo, as often as she gives it up, loves to control. Sure, she'd never admit it, but I know her. And I will gladly relinquish all control to her whenever or however she'd ask. Her spanking me, literally bending me over her knee and sway my bare ass, gives Bo control. Well in this case, straddling my my thighs as I'm faced down on the bed.

"Mmm that's perfect, my love." My face is buried in the pillow but I can still hear her. "I should make this ass, my ass, so tender that you won't even notice those thirsty bitches trying to dance on you. If you want a lap dance Laur-ren, then I'll give you one."

A few more slaps on each cheek has me biting my lip, but the moan it tears from me still reaches Bo's ears. I'm so wet. I was wet after just making out with Bo once we started drinking. "I need you Bo."

I feel her get off the bed, but I'm too drunk and too tired to look up. These covers are so soft-

Whack!

"Don't you fall asleep baby. You know, unless you're to tired for this, hmm?" My eyes fly open feeling a vibration wedged between my ass cheeks. Finding the strength, I roll my face to the side and see Bo in all of her glory.

Crouching behind me on the bed, I turn and stare at the apple red dildo jutting out from between her legs. "I've been waiting to fuck you with this for some time." She murmurs and I can see her trying to suppress her own groans as she plays with the strap on, pumping it in a tight fist. "Are you still sleepy?"

Sleepy? Hell no. Still drunk and uncoordinated, wishing for nothing but for the world stop spinning? Yes, absolutely! Only my mind and body aren't in sync with each other right now, no matter how fucking sexy Bo looks.

"Here's the thing." I grunt, flopping my body do I'm now flat on my back. I ignore her failed attempt to keep from laughing at me as I lay sprawled out like a starfish. "I think the shots are getting to me quicker than you."

Her movements cease altogether. "Do you want to wait then?" I can see she's concerned now, despite how ridiculous we both look. How she managed to sneak toys in her suitcase, I'll never know. But seeing her serious, gosh she's adorable. And hot, so unbelievably hot.

The throb between my legs is still making me almost painfully horny though. I can only imagine how Bo is feeling. I bet that vibration on her clit is on a slow tempo, the pressure slowly the more she strokes the six thick inches sticking out of her leather harness...MmMm...

"Wait!" I yelp reaching out when I see her star to unbuckle herself. She jumps a little at my voice. "Wait, Bo. I didn't mean I don't want to. I just thought we could get a little creative?"

"Creative how?" She asks slowly.

I didn't party often in college. But there were a few social outing that resulted in me being hammered. I didn't like to get sick. No one plans to drink to get sick, it just happens. But I learned the trick early on though.

One hand on the wall, one foot on the floor. Instant cure to the 'spins'. Trust me, I'm a doctor.

I reach for Bo, laughing slightly at her strange expression. "Help meeee!" She does and I wobble in her arms, but manage to guide us to the corner wall next to the door. She takes charge and lifts my shirt and bra off in one fluid motion. Our naked skin pressed together in the best of ways. "Much better."

I make sure my hand and foot are planted firmly and wrap my remaining leg around Bo's hip. Her mighty friend greeting me and rubbing snugly. My slit welcoming the delicious hum of the device, as it splits me and greets my clit with every movement. When our dark eyes finally find one another through harsh pants and concealed moans, we advance.

We meet in the middle, mouths open and exploring familiar tastes of each other. Bo's mouth is hot and taking her time with me. It's only when she breaks for air that I tilt my hips pleading. "Please, please baby. I need you inside. Take me, my love."

"Patience." She hisses against my chin, nipping it softly. "I've got plans for you, Lo." She chuckles, her voice thick from arousal. "I can't wait to stretch that tight little pussy."

"Fffffuck!" I pant, a loud thud sounding as I throw my head back. I love when she talks dirty. "Shit!" Or when she reaches between our bodies and grabs the strap on, forcing it harshly to my throbbing clit.

"I thought you'd like that." I feel her body sinking lower and mown when her warm mouth is sucking on my tits until they're unbelievably stiff. "That's it. Get wetter than you've ever gotten before. I love it when you drip down your thighs."

When I open my eyes, I notice her proud smirk. Only Bo can get me sopping wet and she knows it. A part of me is still embarrassed at how aroused I can get within a short amount of time with hardly no stimulation, but Bo loves it. And I'll absolutely applaud her each and every time she does.

"Stay with me, baby. Don't want you to miss a thing." Oh God, she's entering me. And so slowly, until her hips nuzzle up in mine. My leg holds her tight and my other one give out. If she wasn't pinning me to the wall, I'd be a mess on the floor.

"Ahhh, oh yes, mhm fuh!" She's still so slow, but it's overwhelming. Her hands are everywhere as her hips flex up against me. Every few thrusts I actually feel myself being lifted of the ground.

"You're close." Bo pants and I lick my lips at her.

She's sweatier than usual, her hair sticking to her face and I can see how slick her lower back and shoulders are. Her muscles are flexing, her body showing off the weeks of dieting and exercise that she was dedicated to for our wedding, not that she needed it. She is perfect.

When she stops her movements though and pulls out, my eyes go wide. "What are you doing?! I was so clooooo-unf yeeeesssss!"

"I want to feel you clamping down." She says with a wicked smile. Our eyes are locked in an intense eye fucking. "I want you to come with my fingers," she adds a third and curls them, "and I want you to coat me. I want it wet, Lo." She adds a fourth finger, stretching me with determination. "Come for me, Lauren. Fucking drench me in it."

She hit it... pleasure... an extreme amount of euphoria consumes me. I feel myself release, the clear coat of come squirting us both. The last thing I see is Bo growling and burying her teeth in my neck, before I pass out.

 **AN: To be continued...**

 **Good? Bad? Let me know! More Vegas updates next time! Thanks for reading**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	30. Chapter 30

Fake Date Chapter 30

The deadbolt to our room was the first noise I hear. The second is a certain brunette giggling.

Movie my head to the side I don't feel the hard wall that I was being banged on, but the soft pillows from our bed. Peeking an eye open, I see Bo in a fluffy white robe laying aside me. "I love it when you pass out." She gushes and strokes my frowning face.

"I can tell." I croak out and look around for something to drink. Bo, of course, is already prepared for it like she knew exactly what was going to happen. "I don't think I should continue to drink, babe." I nod to the fancy looking Bloody Mary in her hand. "I'm surprised I haven't gotten sick yet."

"The hotels pump oxygen into the casinos and rooms to help poor saps stay awake." Bo says with wide eyes. She looks crazy a little bit, but she's my crazy woman. "It also helps with the nausea from drinking too much. So, here, hair of the dog!"

I reluctantly take the drink and sip it slowly. "How are you so chipper? You've drank just as much as me."

"Getting to fuck you puts me in the best of moods." She sighs happily and snuggles into me. I lift the covers and her robe meets my bare skin. "I ordered you a grilled cheese too, my love. And those criss cut fried you're addicted to."

Kissing the top of her head, I whisper a thank you in her hair. "Are you having fun? I know you are not the biggest fan of Vegas, but are you still enjoying at least?" I'd hate to think she could be having a terrible time and faking it for my benefit.

She steals a piece of celery from my drink and chews on it slowly, seemingly deciding. "I am this time surprisingly. I'd even think I'd come back, just me and you, if we wanted. It's nice being here with you."

This time. The words stuck out and I wonder if she even knew she said those words.

Taking a longer sip, I reach over her and place the almost empty drink on the table next to the lamp. Being a little silly, I take my time rolling over until she just laughs and opens her legs so I can rest between them. I'm happy her robe opened up in the process. Feeling her still aroused center on my abs and her breasts underneath my resting chin feels incredible.

I want her as close as possible when I ask. "Tell me the last time you were here." I feel her tense and her eyes turn glassy for a moment before she blinks the pain away. "I'm not making you, Isabeau, I could never." I rest on my one arms so I can cup her face with my free hand. "But I promise you, I will never leave you. I will never hurt you. And I will never, ever stop loving you."

"I know. I know sweetie." She says and helps me crawl up her body to meet her lips softly. "Gosh, you're going to think it's stupid."

"I won't." I promise and she nods. I smile and squeeze my arms around her as much as I can and awkwardly flip us around. "That's better."

I smile up at her now, as she straddles my body. We both know how much she enjoys me on the bottom. Especially when we're talking about tough times are having a heavy conversation. She likes to keep distracted. Tracing the lines on my stomach, squeezing my tits, playfully wrapping her hands around my neck as she speaks. Bo like to dominate and if that helps up break the barriers we build around us, then I will gladly be her puppet.

"It was for my 21st birthday and my boyfriend from high school took me with a group of our friends. Late birthday so everyone was good to go by then." She laughs but it's a hollow sound. I rub her thighs, stopping before my hands wander too high, even though her squirming in my lap shows me she wouldn't mind.

"We were only dating a year but I liked him...a lot. He was sweet and athletic but really smart. I didn't realize though; how arrogant and selfish he was. And by the time I did, it was too late to save me from another heartbreak." She sighs and takes my hand to bite down on the side of my palm, making me wince. "Coming here, with him, I wasn't pretty anymore, i wasn't easy enough, I just plain wasn't good enough for him. And he let everyone know."

"I'll kill him."

Bo laughs and for the first time, I can see her in her lighter ways. "I don't doubt that, Lo. But trust me when I say he isn't worth it."

"You're worth it though." I tell her leaning up so we can be face to face. "I'm so sorry that a stupid boy hurt you, but I'm just glad I found you before someone else did. It's scary how in love I am with every piece of you. Every new layer or obstacle we discover, I will be by your side. My wife." I husk and crush my lips to hers.

I feel so much for the brunette in my lap, something that I didn't realize existed in a world like ours. I've never wanted to be owned before, but being attached to a leash that's firmly in Bo's hand sounds like a dream come true.

"Ughhhh," Bo moans out. The heel of my palm rubbing her center roughly. "I love it when you call me that. We should have eloped, Ah!"

"I need you, Bo. But it can wait until we try out their showers here." I groan out and force my hand to pull away. Bo isn't the only one with ideas for this bachelorette party. "Go start the water and warm it up for us." She is about to argued but I slap between her spread legs and she yelps out. "It'll be worth it." It's such a rush how easily she complies.

The shower sounds so I rush to the mini fridge and grab a small bottle of champagne and slice the top off with a loud pop, letting the foam fall on the floor. I spot the strap on she was wearing moments prior and wonder if I should search her 'bag of toys' or not. Fuck it, I do and am happy I did. She must have known we would have some fun. Grabbing the lube just in case, I carry the items not exactly sure for what they are for, but very interested.

A cloud of steam greets me as I open the door and keep it open so I don't trip. I'm not that clumsy but still quite buzzed from all of the alcohol in my system. The doctor part of me is screaming for water but the fun party girl is drowning it out.

"What do you have there?" Bo is sitting on the built-in rest area in the shower, the water soaking her skin as she beckons me inside. "Ooh, I've been dying to try these out!" She takes the silver beads on a string and licks each one slowly. But before she can advance on me, I keep her seated with a strong hand.

"How about a drink first?" She goes to take the champagne bottle from my hand, but I tsk at her. Her mouth quirks to the side before dropping open with a whimper.

Starting at my shoulder, I let the river of champagne run down my chest. The coolness is such a contrast from the hot water pelting my back as it streams off my garden nipple. Bo doesn't even hesitate from sucking and slurping the liquid from my tit. "I could do this all day," Bo mumbles scraping her teeth against the tight nun, "and all night, if you'd let me."

My hand fists her chocolate tresses, encouraging her. "Don't tempt me." I tease, drawling a growl from Bo. Pushing her head, I lick my lips and push her on the shoulder again. She looks confused until I spread my legs, only just. "The bottle is almost empty." I pour the east of it, shuddering as it cascades down my chest, torso, and finally, my aching center. "Drink up."

Oh god, I thought I was in control, but that mouth! Bo wasted no time thrusting her tongue deep in my clenching hole, moaning shamelessly and shaking her head with vigor. It takes all of my strength to not collapse, especially when she takes initiative and swings my leg over her shoulder at open my legs wider, exposing what she truly seeks. "Oh shit, that's, right there! Oh Jesus! Ah Ah Ah! Fuuuucckk!"

I'm right on the edge as her tongue slips out and is replaced by two fingers twisting inside me. I don't even care that I slide to the shower flirt a complete mess. Of course, Bo just smiles and climbs on me, shutting the water off in the process. "Hi."

I laugh, as much as I can with how out of breath I am. "Give me just a minute, then I'll rock your world.

That's has her laughing out loud as she rubs the space between my breasts. "Rock my world, huh? That's sounds delicious. How do you plan to do that when you can't even feel your legs?"

My eyes narrow but god I love a cocky Bo. "You're awful energetic for someone drinking as much as I've had. I think it's you, who needs to be fucked." I raise an eyebrow because the rest of my body is still immobile, but still trying to look like I'm not slowly dying from great sex.

"Oh yeah?" She challenges. She looks past me out the bathroom door. "I am behind on a few orgasms. Will you help me out before our dinner?"

Damn. I forgot we had plans with her friends... "I could do that." I smile and she mirrors it.

"Good. Let's get you on the bed, on your hands and knees, my dear." She bites her lip as she eyes my body, naughty thoughts on her mind. "I want to ride that sweet piece of ass before I come all over it." She moans and reaches for the two sets of beads on a string forgotten momentarily. "Then I'll show you what these are for." She lets them dangle from her fingers before extracting her body from mine.

I do as I'm told, practically flopping on the bed before a harsh slap, followed by a second swat to my ass cheeks, gets me quickly into the desired position. "That's better." She purrs, rubbing the succulent flesh. She mounts me almost immediately, and slides her hand up my back before gripping my wet blonde hair. "Spread those long legs of yours. I want to feel all of you."

"Oh God!" I gasp feeling her soaked pussy thrusting roughly into me. I don't feel much stimulation from this position, but the feel of her hips snapping and the sounds of Bo getting off, using my body for her own pleasure, has me moaning just as loud. The neediness, how wild she ruts into me turns me on like no other.

"You are mine, Lauren Lewis." She grunts and slams into me. "And soon everyone will know, just as soon as I come, coating every...inch...of, of YESSSS!" She hisses and drapes over my body. A wave of come seeps the crack of my ass before dripping to my center, making me shiver in delight.

We collapse on the bed panting, her more so than I. "Do we really have to leave this bed?" Bo asks after a few minutes of catching her breath. "Because, I can tell the girls that we already are."

I hum but make no attempt to move. Just feeling her sweaty body on top of my own can easily send me back to sleep. But I'm still intrigued by those beads. "But then we can't use those beads you brought."

Her nipping my shoulder with a groan has me laughing again. "You play dirty, Dr. Lewis." She misses the smirk teasing my lips. "Fine, just because I know it will be the highlight of tonight. Flip over, please." I do once she sits up, and I spread my legs to accommodate her. "Nice choice." She says placing the metal to my lips.

I get the hint and take the balls in my mouth, coating them thoroughly. When each are wet enough, Bo kisses my lips and exhales. "I want you to keep these in for the rest of the night." She inserts the first one with her middle finger, then the second, until the third metal ball disappears deep in my pussy. "If you're a good girl, I'll take care of you the way that makes your toes curl." She promises with a nip to my lower lip.

Full. That's all I'm feeling until she puts pressure on my lower stomach. I gasp feeling the beads pressing teasingly against my wall. It's a delicious and overstimulated feeling that has me squirming for more. To do this all night? Well, I just hope I can convince her for a quickie sooner rather than later.

"You like that." Bo rubs her them above my mound and I jerk at the sensation.

"F-Fuck yes! Let me put yours in. It feels amazing!" I gasp sitting up. I'm so screwed. When Bo shakes her head, I protest. "What do you mean no?"

"You can help me put them in...but I don't want them in there." She looks shy, an unfamiliar look and instead she gets up and grabs something out of the bathroom. I try to follow but I'm seriously struggling not to come again. I'm so sensitive and this is not helping at all.

When Bo return, she throws a small bottle at me. I catch it with a smile, seeing the familiar lube. "Really?" My smile grows to a tend fold.

"Really." She positions herself draped on the edge of the bed face down. "I want to feel you put those in my ass."

The cap of the bottle is long gone before she even finishes her sentence. "It would be my pleasure."

 **AN: Teasing on a whole new level! Hope you guys are enjoying this, let me know! I love seeing your guy's comments on it. And for those few who judge what I write well, do t knock it, till you try it. Some of these things might surprise you and your partner ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	31. Chapter 31

**Fake Date CH 31**

Oh, how the tables have turned.

I was struggling all throughout dinner, the shifting and the ever so soft gliding of this toy rubbing my walls in the best of ways. Trying to follow the loud drunken conversations between Bo and her friends was difficult to say the least. I was too busy going through the multiple scenarios of how to pull these pesky little silver balls out without anyone noticing. I really thought that'd I would have to pull them out from under the table, I just couldn't take it anymore...until I saw Bo.

Jesus, Bo was battling herself. Trying her hardest not to sit so heavily on her ass. I can only imagine what she's feeling with every laugh and animated story she tells. A lovely distraction from my own intense restraint. And it only gets better throughout the night.

Squirming and gasping as we moved through the Strip, I stuck next to Bo and we would have a silent conversation. My eyes watching hers as she pleads for release, but the night was far from over.

Everyone was too busy with our drinks in hand and the entertainment occurring around us, but I kept my eyes on a blushing Bo. Not only did she look positively stunning in her tight red dress that fit her body like a glove, but the way she took the extra time to do her eyes in a smoky way has me breathless.

Not that my fiancée isn't always beautiful, no, anyone with eyes can see that. It's just different tonight that has me absolutely stunned by her beauty.

"You're staring again." Evony hands me a fresh drink, smirking at my obvious ogling. We ended up in a nightclub somewhere in Paris. The music is upbeat and the place looked incredible from what I could see. Watching Bo let loose with her friends makes a strange warmth surrounded my chest. Friends. Something I didn't have many of but I feel, with my love, I have a weird type of family.

Taking a slow drink, I wince not expecting a tequila sour but grateful it's not our signature drink that I'm already sick of. "Can you blame me?" I smirk and let my eyes run along Bo's backside once more.

"I guess not. But you better keep that jealous mind of yours in check." I catch Evony biting her straw as she looks at Cassie, Kenzi, and Bo dancing together. "Because we are going to the strip club and both of you are getting lap dances..." My eyes go wide, all ready to protest but her shake of the head has me stuttering. "Nope, don't even bother fighting me on this. I just gave you a heads up since I saw what you did to Ryan's dumbass."

I don't think I can take any stimulation on my center at this point, hence why I'm staying away from everyone. Even I can see the way Bo is moving stiffly to the music an moving away from anyone that tries to dance behind her.

But when I see Kenzi swat Bo on her ass and the way she bites her lip, I'm there in a heartbeat pressed into her backside. "I think I'll stay here." I tell Bo and use my free hand to grip her hip.

"Why did we agree to tries these again?" She whispers in my ear and leans in closer away from prying ears.

"I have no idea. I'm not sure how much I can take, Bo. I'm dripping down my thighs thinking about you coming from just me grinding on this ass." I say doing exactly that. We both moan loud, but the music conceals most of it. "Did I tell you how stunning you look tonight?" God, my drunk mind is all over the place. No filter, horny, and drunk is taking away what game I had left.

Bo laughs and sways a little faster, her tongue and lips teasing the straw from my own drink. "You might have once or twice." I laugh at that and keep her close and roll my eyes at her friend's making fun of us. "I forgot how good you look in all black, baby. You better not let anyone touch you, Lauren. I swear I'll-"

"I'll only allow you to touch me, baby. Calm down." I chuckle and toss the rest of my drink back. Luckily, the bar was so close, I had to just take a few steps back (with Bo still in my clutches) to drop my empty glass off. "I bet we could ditch your friends. They're pretty distracted as it."

"Not a chance, Doctor Long Legs!" Kenzi stumbles to me and wedges herself in between Bo and I with a huff. "Strip club first, sexathon after! Come on ladies!" Somehow Evony and Cassie hear her over the loud music and follow the little woman out of the club.

I'm really not looking forward to a strip club. I honestly don't want to see other half naked woman grinding on Bo or myself. Dancers usually encourage women audiences to touch more than they would men since the obvious, but just the thought of me having to touch another puts me in a bad mood. I just want to touch Bo, why is that so hard?

Feeling her soft hand curl around my bicep, I turn to see my fiancée smiling at me. Except, it almost looks like a grimace. She's probably feeling the same way especially with the knowledge of the douchebag that she came here with the first and only time. Pulling her closer to me as the five of us catch a cab, I kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear, "You are my world, Isabeau."

The look she gave me had my heart beating faster than I thought possible.

* * *

"YAAASSSS!" Cassie squeals and hurried to find our reserved corner. It only took a half a second to relax. "I love Magic Mike! Show me those moves, Channing Tatum!"

I glare at Evony who is laughing behind me. "What? You thought I would take you to female strippers? Not likely. I don't want Bo to beat my ass."

"Oh God I haven't seen this much male nudity in years." I groan and find Bo's ass as we finally reach our couch. Buff men in little booty shorts and bow ties are walking around with drinks in hand, waiting on different tables. The stage in the center have three men in nothing but a g-string thong. We have barely been her for five minutes and I've seen enough shaking packages for a long lifetime.

"I didn't think you saw any?" Bo asks confused and I bite my lip hard. I didn't exactly give her a list of my previous partners. It's not exactly a long list, but I have a feeling it could be a lot to handle.

Kenzi ends up closer to me and is looking at me with curiosity in her eyes. I've never liked to be center of attention. "So, you are familiar with the pocket rocket?" Bo laughs and gives her a wink before her friend scoffs. "Noooo you perv! I mean with a real man!"

Thankfully, before I could answer, a waiter came and took our drink orders and left food menus. Apparently, it's not just a strip club but a full scale restaurant, not that any of us are particularly hungry, but I could definitely use something in my stomach.

Now Bo is staring at me, even when a group of men come over to 'entertain' us. I know that most of them are probably gay as well, but I still don't like how persistent they all are.

Twirling and grinding into us, I finally had enough and stood in a slight panic. The toy inside me plus the way this complete stranger was on me almost had me orgasm! I catch Bo's eyes and she finishes putting the dollar bills in her stripper's tiny underwear quickly and goes to follow me. I didn't know where the bathroom was and ended up in an empty room.

"This room is for VIP's only." Oh Jesus, another male stripper. I roll my eyes and Bo is next to the man. There is that sparkle in her eye again, she whispers to the man and her smiles wide, nodding. "Congratulations, you too. I can give you only five minutes before I have to have the room. Enjoy." Her smirks and leaves in a hurry, shutting the door on the way out.

"Get these out of me, lover." Bo growls and turns against the closed door, hiking her dress up over her hips. Her own thong just barely conceals the thin string to the toy, before she drops her panties down to her ankles and steps one of her legs out of them to spread them wider, showing me her prize. "Now Lauren!" Fuck I love it when she's desperate. So demanding and unashamed of what she needs.

I'm on her in a split second, dropping hard to me knees and burying my face in her ass. She bucks uncontrollably until I fish the string with my teeth and pull slowly until, one, two, three little metal balls fall from her second entrance covered in lube.

Without a second thought, I pop one into my mouth, moaning at her unique flavor that I've come to desire. "You are so fucking hot, babe." I look up at Bo's words to see her watching me like a hawk. I savor the taste before taking it out and dropping it. It doesn't even touch the ground before I bury my tongue up her ass.

She screams out and forces my face deeper into her ass. I devour her, slurping and grinding, trying to reach as deep as I can. Just when air became a necessity, I plunge two then three fingers in her wet heat. "So wet, Bo. Come for me, come for your fiancée." I mumble and curl my fingers, finding that sweet sponged area deep in her pussy.

She comes with a deep drawn out moan, coating my fingers, hand, and wrist. I help her draw out her orgasm and come up for air, resting my face on her ass cheek with a smile. She shutters again when I bite the flesh hard, sinking my teeth into her ass until I'm happy with the bruise I leave.

A knock on the door, tells us our five minutes are up. I could cry with how quickly the time came and went, but extract my fingers and stand. Bo is still a quivering mess so I help get her underwear and dress back into place and try to fix my face and hair. "You ok?" I ask breathing heavily.

"So ok." Bo breathes out and I laugh at her dreamily voice. "You're suck a good fuck. But a great lover, my love!" She finally turns around with a smile and I take my time to suck on whatever is left on my fingers from her orgasm.

Another knock and a muffled, "Time's up ladies!"

"Coming right out!" I holler and help her off of the wall. Her legs are shaky and I can tell she's struggling in her fuck me heels. "You heard the man. Let's get a couple of shots then head back to our room. The three of them can go wild without us."

"Sounds good to me, Lo. I can barely feel my legs!" She laughs and pride fills me whole. It's rare I can outsex the kinky brunette so I'll take my victory. "Oh, wait, before I forget." I look at Bo but only for a moment before my eyes roll to the back of my head. Holy shot that feels incredible! "There, all better." I hear her slurp on the set of balls that we inside me and shiver feeling my arousal seep out of my empty cunt.

The sooner we get back to our room, the sooner I can fuck Bo's face. "We need to hurry."

 **AN: Filthy, I know. Sorry if you don't like it but after the first chapter I think we knew it was going to get smutty. Thanks for those bearing with me! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know. Thanks!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	32. Chapter 32

**Fake Date CH 32**

"Well, well, well..." I look up at the sound of his voice and groan, setting down the many papers in my hand. "Look what the cat dragged in." His whistling only makes me want to bury my face deeper into my work.

It's been a week since our trip to Las Vegas and I've only been to work for the last couple of days. Mountains of paperwork and budget meetings have been all that has consumed my days. Being pushed and pulled and having to deal with tantrums about surgery schedules since I've stepped through the hospital doors has done nothing but cause me further headaches.

Not to mention the fact that my body is taking longer to recuperate than anticipated. Between the alcohol and the sex drive Bo and I endured on our bachelorette party, I'm sore and spent. I'm thinking about taking a vacation from my vacation.

That night at the strip club was intense. The nonstop teasing and the quick fuck I gave Bo in the private room was nothing compared to what brown eyes beauty put me through. When she pinned me to the bed, I eagerly accommodated her, opening my legs wide inviting her in. Settling between my legs, I saw that look I her eye. That wild, untamed look that made me want to submit to her immediately.

 _ **LAST WEEK IN LAS VEGAS**_

 _I could feel the wetness dripping out of me. Literally, dripping out of me since I pulled that toy out of my pussy. So, it surprised me when Bo only inserted one finger, slowly and deeply into me. She took her time feeling wall to wall deep in my heat, ignoring my pleads and pants for more. She felt so good but the slow pace and the need to be filled by her was too much._

 _Raising my hips, desperately trying to help her pick up the pace, but a firm hand on my neck stilled me._

 _There was a moment where neither of us moved. Her eyes locked on mine, her hand squeezing my throat slightly. It only took a second for me to realize that she was asking for my permission. With a quick nod, she leans down and captures my lips, before pulling back biting her own kiss swollen lips._

 _I was so dizzy, my eyes rolling to the back of my head every time she would press and hook that single finger up, pressing that swollen spot. Her hand gripping my neck and constricting my air for a few seconds at a time. It felt like hours before she added a second finger. I came without a second thought, crying out as much as I could. Bo kept me pinned to the mattress, her strong hips pinning me down but keeping her body just out of reach._

 _She worked me through my orgasm but never ceased her movements. That's when she added a third finger. I tried in vain to grab Bo with my legs to pull her into me. I just needed to feel her body, to have her close and feel her skin on mine. But that didn't happen._

 _Instead, Bo continued to pick up the pace of her thrusts._

 _"So wet. Need you."_

 _The words husky as if she was telling herself more than myself. But still enough for them to be penetrated through our harsh breathing and low groans. Her hand is still squeezing on my neck on and off making my toes tingle._

 _I feel myself hurdling towards the inevitable as she adds a fourth finger. With my back arching off the mattress, Bo is quick to keep her hand strong on my neck. I can feel her struggling against my thrashing body. The way her own thighs flex under my movements has me enthralled at how athletic she has been looking these days. But my mind short circuited as I felt her thumb finds its way near my opening._

 _I have done lots with Bo. She introduced me to many things in our bedroom but fisting? I've honestly never even thought about it. Much less desired it. It's just one of those things that has never been brought up. And I'm not entirely sure I want to explore that just yet._

 _"Pssh p-p" I gasped out and Bo instantly froze._

 _Her hand released my neck, but rubbed along the skin there looking down at me. "Push pop?" She asks and I nod._

 _"Just with...that." I look at Bo's wet fist. I remember the look she had as she stared at her own hand. Was it embarrassment? Was she upset at me? Feeling her pull away from me completely, I grasp at her hand retreating from my neck. "This is fine." I assure her, but look at her other hand that she was hastily wiping off on the sheets._

 _Yup embarrassment and possibly shame. Things I never want Bo to feel around me. Insecurities are something we construct have to deal with, but it's something I would dedicate my life to deal with Bo's._

 _"Bo, I really need you. Please..." I beg squeezing her hand around my throat, encouraging her and opening my legs wide again. The coolness on my heated center causes a shiver to run throughout my body. With my eyes shut tight, I mumble, "Please, please, please..." over and over in a daze._

 _"Anything for you, my love." It's a snug fit, but I welcome Bo's four fingers back in my aching pussy. She thrusts and thrusts, picking up the pace and getting back into the zone. It's such a blur but I remember coming, and coming hard. The last thing I remember is Bo settling her own wet center against my own and riding me until we both scream out our release hoarsely._

"Chief, Chief, Chieeeeef!" I snap out of my memory and glare at Hale. He's got that stupid smirk on his face. Probably knowing exactly what, or rather who, I was thinking about.

"I take it you had fun?" He asks and sits down across from me. I only then, notice the bag of food he slides between us. Burgers have never sounded so good.

"I did. I still don't understand why you didn't go. You love Sin City." I unwrap the cheeseburger and moan tasting the fries settled in front of me, before taking a big bite out of the burger. "Thank you for this, by the way. I didn't even realize I was hungry."

"Don't mention it, Lewis. I know you're a fat kid underneath that skinny body." He manages to catch the wrapper I throw at him, before opening his own burger. "The gambling is great even though I'm shit at it, it's still fun. But overall, it's hard being a dude in Vegas. At least having y'all fine ass ladies together, you guys could go front of the line at clubs. If I was there, we'd have to wait and pay a cover fee."

That makes sense. I'm just sad my friend couldn't be there to help me celebrate. "I just- I just owe you so much, Hale. I mean if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Bo." I stop eating and wait until he looks at me, to see how serious I am. "Thank you, Hale. You don't know how much your friendship means to me."

He smiles and shakes his head. "Don't mention it, Lewis. I'm just happy one of us found love. You deserve it more than any of us, woman."

A brief flash of guilt pangs in my gut. After all, Hale needed a fake date to a Halloween party to impress his friends, then I leave him there to run off. Sure, it's with my future wife but still.

We finish our lunch with friendly conversation, mainly me telling him about the trip, leaving out many details. By the time it was back to boring paperwork, I figured out a way to help Hale with his love life. Shooting off a text to my fiancée, I pray this goes well.

* * *

When I come home, I'm happy to see a certain yellow muscle car in the driveway. She has beat me home all week, trying to make up for the fact that she left darkening bruises of her fingers on my neck in Vegas.

As much as I loved the choking, I really hated having to wear turtlenecks all week. With that being said, I told Bo no sex until the bruises were gone. Of course, that didn't go over well with her. Her insatiable appetite and need to touch me has me fighting her advances every day. But I'm nothing but stubborn.

Today was different though. After my lunch with Hale, I asked Bo for a small favor. There was no way for me to leave early, Hell it was a struggle to leave on time most days, but today was even harder. The chance was slim for Bo to leave work early too. Just because she was the boss lady, didn't mean her job wasn't difficult. So, imagine my surprise seeing her home.

"You're home early." Sneaking up behind Bo, who is vacuuming the rug in the tv room, I rest my hands on her hips, pulling a squeak from the woman. "I like that."

"Lo! Jesus, you scared me!" She slaps my shoulder a few times after turning off the vacuum. She's wearing some old but comfy (Bo insists) and black tank top with her hair in a messy bun, tied up with a red bandana. She looks super cute all pin up girl like.

"Sorry babe, I just couldn't resist." Pulling her fists around my body, I lean in close and taste her lips slowly. "Thank you for helping me tonight."

"Well," Bo licks her lips and whispers against my own. "I think it's sweet helping out your friend. I just hope Kenzi keeps an open mind about this."

I really do hate blind dates...for myself. I'm not sure how Hale is going to react to it but hopefully with Bo's help, he won't bolt once he realizes what's going on. Bo had basically bribed her friend to this dinner date at our house, knowing the tiny goth likes to play the field, but in hopes of settling her down some. Hale is a good-looking guy with an outgoing personality. He would treat any lady with all the love and care in his heart given the chance. It's just getting the first chance, that's the problem.

"I am pretty sweet, aren't I?" I laugh at her eyeroll and kiss along her neck. Her skin is sweet with a hint of salt and the thought of her sweating her ass off to clean our house for a long shot for my friend, has a slow burn in my lower stomach. She really loves me as I love her.

Bo's breath hitches when I cup her ass and pull her closer to my body, eliminating any space between us. Bringing our mouths back together, I slip my tongue in at the same time my hands wander down inside her raggedy sweat pants. "Fuck, you feel good." I moan and it's her turn to nip along my jawline. I suppress a laugh when she growls and tugs at the turtleneck I'm still wearing.

"Please let me touch you, Lo. I'll make it up to you for the marks." I bite my lip hard when I feel her fingers tease my pulse point with a single finger, followed by her tantalizing tongue. "Let me show you how sorry I am." I'm hyper aware of her subtle grinding against my thigh as she clutches my blonde hair for support.

"H-Have you learned your lesson?" I curse my stutter, but damn, she just feels so good against me...and in the palms of my hands.

"Mhmm..." Bo whimpers and I push her back a step and she stumbles over the side of the couch. It's a little less than graceful before she notices me drop to my knees, working her pants down. Her hands try to stop me, but this is something I want. I've missed being with her like this too.

"Well, hello there." I greet the wetness already glistening her folds. Looking up from between her legs, I smirk and rub her thighs soothingly before jerking them apart.

"But I wanted to make you feel good, babe." Bo tries (not very hard) to protest my advances. She really is adorable.

My eyes fall shut at the first swipe of her arousal. I take my time sucking her lips sloppily into my mouth and releasing them with a pop, before savoring her taste. "And you will. After."

I mutter and seek out her clit, teasing it with slow circles. Her legs pull me in deeper and her hands grip my hair holding me in place. As if I'd ever move from this position. "God, you taste phenomenal." I murmur against her wetness and bring two fingers and slip them into her clenching hole.

"Yes!" She gasps and rocks slowly with my fingers. She's so warm and wet, her walls sucking my fingers deeper and deeper with every thrust. "So close."

"Let go for me. Let me drink your cum. So fucking thirsty for your cum, Bo." It's amazing what a little dirty talk does to her. The vice grip on my fingers has me releasing her clit from my slurping lips to catch her sweet essence from past my probing digits. "Mmm, that's it Isabeau."

"Fuuuuck..." Bo finishes and collapses back against the couch, finally letting me look up from her center. "Jesus you're too good at that." She laughs but it's completely out of breath. Her hands wave towards me and I get the hint to sit next to her. Pulling her tightly, I lay down bringing her with me while I kiss her soundly.

Feeling her bare backside, I glance at the clock and sigh. "Our guests are going to be here soon. Why don't you go take a nice bath while I finish cleaning the house? I'd rather them not see this sexy ass of yours." Mine sexy ass. I think grabbing the generous amount of flesh with vigor.

"Will you join me?" She asks nuzzling into my frustratingly clothed body.

"If we hurry." I barely got the sentence out before Bo jumps off of me and picks up the few cleaning supplies in sight and dragging the vacuum back into the closet.

With that, she darts up the stairs, "Come on, Lo! I know you know the house isn't dirty! Get your fine ass up here!"

Who am I to keep her waiting...

 **AN: Yup... I'm still here! Hope you are too. If so, Enjoy! ;)**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	33. Chapter 33

**Fake Date Ch 33**

 **AN: This was supposed to be a fun/fluffy chapter but it got super angsty... just fair warning.**

"Why did we think we could do this? Why didn't you stop me?! This is an awful idea, babe!" I whine and grab another bottle of wine. It's easily the third one we opened tonight and I don't see us stopping anytime soon.

Why I thought I could play Cupid for Hale? I have no idea. How I kept Bo for this long, I will never know. Of course,Hale would be nervous as soon as he walked inside our home and notice the setup. Even with Kenzi being dressed down in sweatpants and on oversized zip up hoodie, she still had that overall spunk and flair that made her attract guys left and right, including my friend.

Bo walks around and stops me from drinking, setting my glass down and off to the side of us. "It's going fine. Kenzi wouldn't have stayed this long if she didn't like Hale."

I give her a long incredulous look. "Then why is she making fun of him. Look, I admit his hat is stupid but can't she tone it down some? She's insulted him all night! Usually I'm the target but Hale is-"

"Just her type."

"Then why?" I ask but it comes out more of a whine and Bo pulls me into her. Her lips brush along my ear and trail along my neck, up and down.

With a scrape of her teeth and a tug on my earlobe, Bo pulls back and waits for my eyes to flutter open. "Because Kenzi needs a man to stand up to her. She's a whole lot of attitude and she needs someone to put her in her place when she's being too much. With every quip Kenz has thrown his way, Hale has returned it. He's very witty and playful just like her. Plus, your friend is all sorts of yummy, babe."

Narrowing my eyes, I pull her body closer to mine causing her to gasp. My hands travel down her back until they reach the hem of her shirt and slip under it to feel her warms skin. She's trying to rile me up, wanting me to lose control. She likes to see my eyes go dark with jealousy. Who am I not to indulge her?

"Yummy, hmm? If it's a nice thick cock you want, Isabeau, then you should be satisfied." She surprises me with a soft wimped as I shift my hips against her, grinding just enough. "If it's abs you want, well..." I take her hand and pull it under my shirt. I flex extra hard for her to feel the definition the time at the hospital gym has given me on my lunch breaks. "If that's not enough, then..." I sigh and shrug nonchalantly, pulling away from her completely.

I fight against a smile when she growls and fists my shirt, pulling me closer to her. "Baaaaaaabe, you know I only have eyes for you." She pouts and kisses my lips, her teeth pulling on my bottom lip with a tug. "But, you know I'm more than willing to make it up to you."

That I do know. Between the bruises fading from my neck and the head I gave her this afternoon, I'm looking forward to whatever she has in store. I've been throbbing since the our bath time got interrupted leaving me very tense. "Let's just get through tonight. I'd rather you not make any promises that you can't keep." I snicker at the shocked look on her face as I pull away and head out the kitchen and to our friends.

Looking for Kenzi and Hale at the table, I'm happy to see they moved to the living room. It'll be easier to help them relax if they're comfortable. "I was thinking about playing a game. Maybe 'Never have I ever?' I know you have a few untold stories, Miss Kenzi." I tease and sit on the carpet across the table from them.

"Oh please Hotpants, you know I'm an open book." Kenzi takes a sip of her drink, but I can see the glint in her eye. Bo has only told me so much about her friend and I suspect it has something to do with her being involved in whatever wild nights they shared. I know I have a few stories that I'd like to be buried so I don't judge. As long as we can be completely honest throughout the rest of our lives, I can deal with it.

Hale chimes in rising from the couch, "I'm game. Let me just go get a refill. Lil Mama?" I'm shocked when Kenzi offers her own glass for Hale to take. Bo is right! They are hitting it off! Maybe tonight isn't such a wreck.

* * *

"Never have I ever... hmm..." Kenzi taps a finger to her chin deep in thought. I can't say if any of us are drunk yet but there's a nice humming buzz in our little group. Making the questions a little more personal than I would have liked. "Went streaking in public."

I'm happy that Bo is leaning against me so I don't have to look at her every time I take a drink now. Not that she'd judge me at all but, I just don't want her to look at me any differently.

A lot of the times I had to take a drink was my very brief wild side in college. And when I say brief, I literally one week during spring break. So, yup. Streaking happens. Another one of my not so proudest moments.

"Ok Hale, you're up." Kenzi pats his Jean covered thigh a little longer than necessary, I notice. Kissing Bo on the side of her head, I nudge her slightly for her to see it too.

"Never have I ever... had a threesome."

Fuck...

As quickly as I could I take a sip from my drink but Bo is already turning to face me. "Really?! With two girls?" She asks searching my eyes but I'm quick to advert them.

This question drags up a little more emptiness from my past than I'd like to reveal. Foster care wasn't easy and being aged out of the system wasn't great for my self-esteem. I wasn't good at making friends so all I had was school. I worked my ass off, graduated early a few times and went to medical school.

Despite the common misconception that I was a genius, I wasn't. I lacked too many social skills that by the time I had to interact with anyone, I trusted too easily. I was too naive.

Clearing my throat, I take another gulp of my wine, almost polishing it off, and find my voice. "That isn't part of the game." I avoid Bo's gaze and focus on the couple in front of me. "Never have I ever been surfing."

Hale notices my tension, having been my best friend for a couple of years and met me right after my one week wild side, stepped up and broke the weird atmosphere we fell into. "You never went?" He laughs and my anxiety slips away with the simple notion. "We had a conference in Hawaii and Lauren and I signed up for a surfing class but I couldn't make it after the boar incident." He laughs and I end up laughing too.

"Boar? Like a pig?" Kenzi scoffs and leans further into the cushion. "You're trying to tell me that a little ole piggy prevented you from surfing! In Hawaii?!"

I can see the smug look on Hale's face as her stands up. "Not a piggy, Lil Mama. A big ass boar with sharp tusks." He lifts up his shirt to show off the nearly faded scar along his ribs. From the size of it, you would have never guessed that he fought for his life that day.

"Uhhh Kenz?" Bo asks but I just laugh. Kenzi moved from the couch and stood in front of Hale who is still holding up his shirt.

Kenzi takes her time mapping out his entire stomach with her hands. "Mommy likes." I hear whispered as she traces each individual ab on my friend's strong stomach.

"I think we should give them a minute." I follow Bo quietly to not disturb Kenzi worshipping and enter the kitchen again. I can feel Bo's eyes on me but I ignore her for now and tend to the dishes in the sink.

Bo stands next to me and hands me a paper towel once I'm finished filling the dishwasher. I wipe my hands slowly, knowing she wants to talk about my change in attitude. She deserves to know everything about me. I love her more than I can even comprehend. More than a single person should love another. I love her and am going to marry this woman. I love her enough to tell her my darkest memories.

"I just turned 21 and spring break was about to start." I keep my focus on the marble of the counter too afraid to look into those warm chocolate eyes. "I-I needed to destress. To relax and take a break from it all. And I did."

"I knew I like women. I fantasize about them and would have crushes here and there but didn't really have any experience. So, when a guy named clayton asked me to his room, I said yes." I swallow hard and chance a look at my fiancée. "And when he wanted to have a threesome I agreed. Because hey, some experience is better than no experience. What I didn't know was that it would be with two guys."

There was a lot about that week I regret, but it was my own fault. I agreed with everything I did that week. I was a willing participant in the threesome even though I hate myself for it. We barely even started before I ran out of the room with tears in my eyes. I saw them a few times on campus after that. They never even noticed me which I'm grateful for. Sometimes I wonder if they were too drunk or high to remember my face.

She noticed the break in my voice and moved closer to me, but I sighed loudly and shook my head. Still, Bo wrapped her hand around my arm, squeezing it reassuringly. "Let me tell Hale and Kenzi goodnight. We can finish this upstairs, my love."

I nod still not looking at her. I didn't even realize she's returned and walking us upstairs, turning off the lights as we go. The room is dark, only a slight cast of the moonlight that shines through the parted blinds.

I say her name, but Bo shushes me and helps me sit down on our bed. Her movements are slow. She unlaces my boots and the socks are pulled off after. It's comforting, not sexual. The way that she undressed me. Kissing me as she does with every piece of clothing she sheds from my body.

She leaves me in my camisole and panties before tucking me under the covers. Bo being Bo, undresses completely and crawls in bed with me, reaching out to play with my hair. She's waiting for me to continue, if I want to continue. Giving me space, but letting me know she's here.

"I'm sorry." It comes out strangled but I just needed her to hear me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Nothing. Nothing you ever tell me will make me think of you any less of love you any less. You, Lauren Lewis are stronger than anybody than I've ever known." Bo tells me and the conviction in her eyes terrifies me. It's so intense that I believe her without a doubt.

"I don't deserve you." I tell her and cuddle closer to her. Her arms pulling me impossibly closer.

"You deserve it all, baby. And I promise to give it to you." She shifts so I'm lying on top of her and her short nails scratch lightly along my back. "Our past is exactly that. In the past. Let go of all of your fears and worries about it because I'm not ever going to let you go, Lauren. So, let it all out, my love. And I'll hold you until all of your regrets disappear. I've got you."

I cry in her arms. Cry until I have nothing left to cry about, knowing that when I wake up, Bo will still be here with me.

 **AN: Next chapter will be smutty... fair warning. Thanks for reading.**

 **Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	34. Chapter 34

**Fake Date 34**

The sun is bright by the time I wake up, but it doesn't help the dark thoughts going through my mind. Nightmares and flashes from that night kept me tossing and turning throughout the bed. It was a miracle Bo got any sleep at all.

I feel her next to me, her hand stroking my back from her upright position. Her nails lightly scratching aimlessly along the exposed skin there. I forgot how comforting she can be with the slightest touch. I'm just hoping I didn't scare her too much with a dark piece of my past.

"I love you." My words are whispered but she heard me. Her hand doesn't stop, only adjusts when I roll over to face her.

She's on her laptop typing away, but she casts it aside and smiles at me. "Good morning, my love." I snuggle closer, opening the blankets more so I can feel her skin against mine.

She doesn't ask about it. She knows I shared as much as I can about that specific night. Instead Bo does what I need from her. Holds me and plays with my tangled hair reassuring me of her love. I could fall asleep again like this, but I try not to. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for the closeness we share. I never knew I that there was a love like the love we share for one another.

* * *

"There you are, I feel like you ghosted me all week!" Hale bursts into my office just as I finish off the last of my heavy stack of paperwork.

It has been more than few days since I've set up his blind date with Kenzi. He was none the wiser about my meltdown that night, which I'm grateful for. Apparently, he was too busy getting to know Bo's best friend to sense that anything was off.

"Sorry Hale. Just trying to get everything ready for when I take a few weeks off." I point to the calendar next to my computer. "The countdown has officially begun." I smile and trace the date that is circled multiple times.

7 days. One week until Bo and I get married. Time really does fly when you're having fun.

He sits in the empty chair in front of me and smiles knowingly. "That's really cool friend. I'm glad you guys are tying the knot. She's good for you."

"She's a greater woman that I could ever be." Sure, I'm accomplished but what is the point to having money, a great job, and other materialistic possessions when you have no one to share them with? Now, having met the love of my life, I'd happily give all of that up just to be with her. It's a sacrifice I'd be willing to make.

Hale clears his throat, catching my attention once more. It really has been such a long day. "So Chief, have you finally taken my offer to stay at my place the night before? Kenzi has already claimed yours and Bo's place. Something about getting a girls night or whatever. I swear those two have been making petty bets every night we have to work late."

Bo has been telling me all about Kenzi and Hale's new relationship. I don't know her as much as I'd like, but my friend seems genuinely happy. So therefore, I'm happy. It's nice to see that infamous Hale Santiago smile.

I laugh and nod. "If it's not too much of a bother, Hale. I'd really appreciate it. As excited and read as I am to get married, I'm so fucking nervous." The last of my sentence is whispered, my heart racing just thinking about. I busy myself, standing up and putting away the multiple finished charts in my cabinet.

Walking past my fellow doctor, ignoring his chuckling at my nervousness, I open my office door to tell my secretary, Denyse about my finished files. Only, she isn't there.

"It's late, Chief. Besides the interns on call, we're the last ones here." I check my watch and groan. It's just now ticking to 11 pm.

I didn't even realize how late it has gotten. I've warned Bo that I'd be stayed late, but never past 9:30. Cursing, I know it's even too late to text her. Whether she be asleep or pissed, I think it's just best to get home.

Thanking my closest friend, I grab my bag and walk out with him.

I made an executive decision to stop at the local corner store for flowers, chocolates, and a bottle of wine for Bo. She has been so patient with me and supportive during the rather recent obstacles that have bubbled up last week. Not to mention, our sex life hasn't been up to par...or rather existent.

It's my fault. I freaked her out with my unfortunate "college experiment". It's almost as if she's afraid that I'll break again. I've gotten nothing more than a few kisses and cuddles, which are amazing...but I miss her.

Pulling up to our house, I'm happy that the porch light is still on, making it easier to open with my full hands. Fumbling with the lock, I shuck my bag to the side and walk quietly through the dark house. It's hurdling towards winter time, so I turn off the fans that's are still on as double check that all the doors are locked before moving up the stairs.

The tv is blaring, some random info commercial, and I can barely see Bo's messy hair just sticking out from the covers. I smile at how much of a child she looks like right now. Aife and Jack have been more than generous with supplying baby pictures of their daughter and I can definitely get an idea of the wild child they claim she was.

Knowing she likes the fan on, even when it's freezing outside, I grab the spare blanket discarded on the ground and gently toss it on her. She doesn't even budge.

Smiling, I reach for the remote and mute the tv, knowing she sleeps better with the small light, and head straight to the bathroom. Washing off the hours of hospital smell from my body, I take my time to scrub myself clean with body wash. The suds of almost comical as they soon cover my body, easily falling away under the water stream.

I remember the first time Bo took me here. How this was her favorite part of the large house she once lived alone in. It really feels like forever since I first felt her touch so many nights ago.

As if her ears were burning, Bo walks into the bathroom rubbing her tired eyes. I crack the glass door open just as she sits on the toilet. Her hair curly and tangled, mostly on the one side, and she's wearing a long torn band tee that she'll never throw away. I throw her a smile when she finally looks at me.

She looks almost shy as she pees, something that has never really bothered me. It's was a compliment if anything else that she felt comfortable doing so in my presence. After that, I never shied away from the most trivial of things.

"Come here." I ask gently as Bo goes to wash her hands, stilling instantly.

She looks at my wet and naked body, eyes darkening as they run up and down. Just when I think she's going to pounce though, she steps back. "N-No, I um, I alright showered babe. I'll just-"

"Please." I beg and open the door further and step to reach for her. I try not to shiver due to the cold air, but it happens anyways. "Please, Bo."

She's fighting with herself, even as I approach her and lean down to kiss her. She's too stunned and I'm mad at myself for scaring her, but all I can do is try to make this right. So, I kiss her again, and then again.

Just as I give up waiting for her to respond, she presses her lips against mine. Relief washes over me and I tug her body closer and wrap my arms tight around her body, deepening the kiss. Her tongue enters my mouth, hot and seeking making me moan hard against her.

Without missing a beat, I grasp the edge of her shirt and pull it over her head, our naked chests being pressed together before I tug her back into the shower with me. She laughs and takes off her now wet socks as I hold on to her for balance. "I missed that." I tell her as we break apart.

"Missed what?" She pants, looking confused. She moves the wet hair out of my face and cups my cheek.

It's nice. Us just being together without any pressure or expectations. It's been so crazy with the friends and parents and work and the wedding in a week. But I know it'll be all be worth it in the end. Simply because I know Bo is worth it. "Just is being...us." I rub my nose against hers and pull back, loving the adorable look on her face. "I want to thank you for being so supportive, baby. I feel like we have been so distant since...". I trail off not exactly sure how to finish my sentence.

Instead, I look down at our feet. Hers painted in a bright red polish and mine plain and boring. I only look away as I'm forced to. "Hey..." Bo whispers against my parted lips making me sigh. "You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I pulled away and for that Lauren, I'm sorry."

We could go back and forth with this until we are both blue in the face. Instead of arguing over it, I claim her lips again. It's slow, but the build up is increasingly as is the wetness between my thighs. "Baby," I moan as her hands find my chest, pinching my nipples harshly. "Let's go to bed." She shakes her head and I laugh, pulling away. "Really?"

Her hands never stop their manipulation, increasing the pain and turning it into passion quickly. "Really. I've waited too long." She pants and buries her face in my neck.

The bite isn't a surprise and is definitely welcomed. It's Bo's way of ownership, because let's face it, she owns me. All of me. And if she can't wait, then I'll make do.

Growling, I bend my knees and smack her ass with both hands, gripping the meaty flesh there. She takes the hint and jumps enough for me to hoist her up on my hips. The shower is slick from the soap and shampoo, so it takes awhile for me to get situated so I don't drop Bo on her ass.

My fiancée needs me. She's grinding roughly into me, finding relief wherever she can find it. "I love you." Our eyes are locked on one another as the words are overheard over the sound of the shower.

"I love you t- OHHH, Ahhh!" I smirk watching her heard thump against the tile. My fingers are only playing with her slippery folds, occasionally finding her clit. When she crashes our lips together again, I know my teasing has come to an end.

I enter one, and then another finger into her. My eyes roll to the back of my head feeling her tighten around me. I forgot how warm and wet her pussy is for me. How every thrust as I fill her up, she pulses with need.

She is incredible like this, completely bare of makeup, mouth slightly parted, water and sweat dripping down her curvy body. Seeing the way her abs flex with every thrust makes me wish I'd work out more with her. She's so fucking sexy.

Her nipples feel so good in my mouth, it takes everything I have to not stay right there. But as her walls flutter around my fingers, I release her stiff tips. "Come for me, Bo." I moan feeling her do just that.

With her head thrown back in a silent scream, I finish her off, fingers pumping steadily and my teeth nipping at her neck. My movements only stop when her hand finds my wrist. "Mmm that was amazing, Lo. You're always so amazing." Her hum turns into a pout when I leave her warm cavern.

Laughing, I turn off the water and carefully walk us to the bedroom grabbing a towel on the way. Bo clings to me like a koala bear, refusing to even part to dry off. Her eyes are sealed shut but that bright smile is still stretched across her face. Even as I shuffle us so the towel is on the bed before I drop is down to it.

"Hi." Bo whispers finally looking up at me. I pin her arms above her head and she giggles and accepts my lips in a searing kiss.

I'm so worked up having this gorgeous woman pinned beneath me. I can feel the stickiness accumulate between my thighs. Fuck I can smell Bo's cum still lingering in my fingers and wrist.

The look in her eye is completely overwhelming. Raw need, predatory lust, desire. A long list that has me on edge. I don't even know where to start with her. She's phenomenal in the art of fucking. It's when she mouths, "Use me", I act.

Releasing her wrists, I grab both of her ankles and throw them up. Good thing Bo is flexible, easily grabbing her ankles from me and spreading her legs wide. I can faintly see the shimmer of her last release coating her swollen lips and thighs.

As much as I want to bury my face in that mouth watering pleasure center, I'm about to burst. And I need to feel what she does to me.

Crouching over her until I'm in between her open legs, I lower myself down. My lower lips part easily, sliding our cunts slowly together with purpose. My clit twitches feel her own essence smear with mine. The wet sounds coming from us grinding is hurdling me fast to my climax.

Bo's face is in her signature "O" expression, taking my bouncing pussy like a champion. Knowing that she needs more that this though, I adjust and take one of her legs and place it on my shoulder as I continue moving. She likes to feel me opening up for her. Feeling my clenching hole aching to be filled. And she knows exactly what sets me off.

She cries out, clawing at my thighs and hips, anything really, to help her through her second orgasm of the night. Feeling her cum splash against and in my center, I chase after my own orgasm, choking out, "Fuck Bo!"

I collapse on top of her, out of breath and completely spent. She holds me against her tight, shifting only so I can relax next to her instead of on her. "I love when you fuck me like that." She tells me after we both catch our breath.

"I love fucking you like that." I answer cheekily. She hits me but there no malice behind it. "Can we never go that long again, baby? That was pure torture."

"God, I know!" She pulls me closer and even though I was expecting a kiss, she plays with my breasts some more. Not that I mind. "I hate that we had this dry spell now! I mean of all of the weeks." She whines and mumbles something in my breasts.

Frowning, I pull her away so she can look at me. "What do you mean?" She looks guilty. "Uh oh, what did you do?"

She kisses me. It's clearly a distraction but I don't mind at all. More so when she encourages me to suck on her tits some more. I'll never get bored of tasting these delectable mounds.

"I made a bet with Kenzi that we wouldn't have sex until we're married." Bo blurts out and I pry my lips away. Her eyes are just as wide as mine. "If we win, she'll pay for our honeymoon in Jamaica."

Ok that didn't sound so bad. But that's not the part that worries me. "And if she wins?"

Bo bites her lip shaking her head. She opens her mouth, but I clamp a hand over it. "I don't want to know." I sigh and go back to her chest, taking my time with her body.

If tonight was the last night I got to worship Bo's body for a week, then I'm sure as hell going to make good use of it.

 **AN: Not abandoned, just busy :) Hope the few still reading this enjoyed it! More coming up! Thanks for the support, whether it be favs/follows/reviews or whatever, I appreciate them! Thanks again...**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	35. Chapter 35

**Fake Date 35**

"Now you're just being an ass."

Hiding my laugh, I continue to rinse off my soapy body. The hot water cascading down, only adds to my fiancée's obvious suffering. But hey, she made the stupid bet with her friend. She's due for some suffering. "You could just join me." I remind her over my playlist.

I ignore her huff and take my time shampooing my hair. This whole no sex for a week bet is driving me crazy. It's been only two days and I too am struggling. It's surprising since I wasn't very active in my sexual behavior, but having Kenzi stay with us, sometimes in our bed, has put my drive very very low. "Suit yourself, baby." I smile and finish, taking the time wrapping the towel around my body.

Just then, Kenzi walks in with her hand over her eyes. "I see nothing." Her voice is rough, probably due to the vodka from last night. "I just need to brush my teeth, shower, then I'll be off to work."

Kenzi has taken it among herself to stay with Bo and I for the week. I'm was honestly surprised that she isn't sleeping in between us to make sure we stay celibate, but I'm happy the guest room suits her best. She tends to only hop in bed with us to watch tv.

She claims it's for the bet but I think it's more for the last minute plans (and nerves) that Bo has for the wedding. The closer the day gets, the more butterflies I feel flutter around in my stomach, I can only imagine that Bo feels about the same.

"Stop pouting Bo Bo," Kenzi smacks my beloved on the ass and then pushed her out of the way to rinse her mouth. "Just a couple days then you can ravish your wife." We both smile at the thought of it. Wife... it's exhilarating yet terrifying. I just know every minute of it though, will be worth it. By Kenzi's smirk, I bet she noticed. "Unless you want to forfeit and bang her now?"

"Whatever..." Bo huffs again, looks pissed. Trying not to aggravate her too much, I kiss her cheek softly and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Her eyes are still hard on her friend, but I can see the small smile on her own face _. 7 Days_ the creepy girl's voice from the Ring echoes in my head. I've never been so excited though. Our wedding will be great, but I'm determined to make our marriage phenomenal.

"Are you finished in there?" Kenzi points to the shower behind me. I nod and she practically pushes me out of the way, getting her toiletries set up.

"We have another bathroom." I remind her, but she ignores me. It makes me wonder how often Kenzi has stayed here. She's way too familiar in our home. Honestly though, that shower is the best thing so I wouldn't know how to go back to a boring bathroom either.

She turns the water back on and shoos me out until the door shuts on me. "We have sex in there you know!"

"Not today you haven't." Is what she responds with.

Staring daggers at the door, I feel more than hear Bo behind me. "I could fuck you against this door right now, just to traumatize your best friend." I turn and grip my towel tighter and turn to face her. Her eyes are dark, but her feet are rooted to the spot. "What," I growl out lowly, "did you bet her?"

I haven't asked again since the first and only time. I didn't want to know, but now, having Kenzi deliberately tempting us, I need to know if it's even worth it. We can pay for our honeymoon, I don't care about that. I care about what Bo bet.

She purses her lips together, it's a guilty expression that I only see on occasion, but it's a very distinct tick of hers. "The Camaro."

"That's it?!" I screech and clutch my face. I thought it would be way worse. "Baby, it's just a car." I practically purr and slowly unwrap the towel.

But by the angry look on her face, I can tell that was the wrong to say. I swear I can hear her growling. "Just a car? Just a car?!" I grab the fallen towel just in time and clutch it to my body as she backs me against the wall. She booms and jabs a finger into my chest making me wince. "We have sex in that car!"

Twice. We've only had sex twice in that yellow muscle car and as good as it was. It was during the first few weeks of us being together and it was more for the fact that we couldn't wait until we got her place or mine. "We have sex everywhere. We could be having sex now!"

"Answer me this then," She's too calm now and that worries me. "Would you ever get rid of your desk at work?"

Oh she has me there. It's not exactly something of sentimental value, but... it is. I still remember that morning after I met Bo. I had to go to a stupid work meeting on my day off, but the brunette in front of me made it a million times better. I still have some of those photos (and more) saved on my computer. Of course, that wasn't enough.

When she brought the double ended strap on for me to fuck her on my desk, I swear I almost cried. Such a beautiful sight, her wearing my clothes, the sexy heels and lingerie. I still have tiny scratches engraved from her short nails from hanging on to the wooden surface.

Cursing under my breath, I give Bo a lopsided smile. "Sorry babe. Looks like we have to wait." She gives me a smile that makes my insides melt. Bo hates to lose more than she likes to win at anything, this not being any different. Being her significant other, I have to support her. "We can't let your friend win."

"Nope. We certainly can't." She leans forward and kisses my cheek with a sigh. "Her heads big enough as is."

Seven more days. We can wait seven more days.

* * *

"I'm nervous." I run my hands down the simple black tux, fixing my skinny tie and brushing the complex braid that settles on my left side. It's here. The happiest day of my life.

And I'm terrified.

I'm sweating so much and these vodka tonics aren't settling any of my nerves. Not to mention, I'm wound so fucking tight and I hate sleeping without Bo by my side.

My last night as a free woman, consisted of me, Hale, and Jamison sipping some whiskey and playing Super Mario Cart on the WII. It was tame compared to the bachelorette party in Lad Vegas, but not as lame as it would sound.

FaceTiming Bo before bed and seeing her, Kenzi, and Evony making wedding dresses out of toilet paper while hiccupping drunkenly was probably the highlight of it though.

Also, teasing Kenzi about Hale was fun after the torture she put Bo and I through. That no sex until we're married bet was hell. If Bo didn't love that car almost as much as me, I would have had my wicked way with her in front of Kenzi just in spite of her!

But I'm over it... obviously.

I can't wait until we can have some alone time. The anticipation is literally killing me. It's literally all I've been thinking. Getting my makeup done, hair orchestrated perfectly, and finally getting my tux secured on my body, I've been thinking about tonight.

The lingerie is already teasing my own skin, I can't wait to see what it does to my soon to be wife. We get all night to explore each other as newlyweds without rush. Our flight to Jamaica doesn't leave until the afternoon, so we have all night to consummate our marriage. And I can't wait.

"Relax, Lo." Hale says as he pats my back, but catches sight of his own reflection. He's too busy fixing his bow tie and making stupid faces to notice my glare. "I just talked to Kenz and everything is still good in the hood! Your woman is ready to become a Lewis."

I huff and look at the time once again. "I'm becoming a Dennis." Lewis was just a name the system gave me. Bo and I argued for a while over that. Dennis, Lewis... it was a back and forth thing. She wanted to start a whole new generation of Lewis, reclaiming the name instead. I argued that Dennis would be a better idea, since our kids could carry on her father's name.

Jamison's legacy deserved to be carried on. Him opening up his arms and accepting me as a part of his family will be mean something special to me for the rest of my life. As a foster kid, that is a dream I never thought would come true. Having a loving wife and supportive family is everything I could have dreamed of.

As much as Lauren Lewis has accomplished, I'm looking for to what Mrs. Lauren Dennis has in store for Bo and I.

It's been a long time coming, despite us only being together for just about two years. There were normal ups and downs and the fear that came with it.

Aife was hard to warm up to, probably the hardest. Sometimes, I still wonder if she still thinks what Bo and I have together is 'Just a phase'. Although she has been _mother-of-the-bridezilla_ , Aife has coordinated everything with Bo's ok. I just hope she can see how genuine my love is for her daughter. Either way, I get to be married to the love of my life within the hour. She'll have to accept it by then.

Hale, finally dragging himself away from his own reflection, turns and grabs both of my shoulders. "You'll do great, friend. You deserve the best and from what I see, and anybody else with eyes can see, Bo is it."

He leaves me and goes to get a water bottle from the mini fridge in our little room. Aife searched and searched until she found the perfect venue for us. The two suits for both parties are at opposite sides, being connected by a dance floor and pool for the reception. In the front, the small number of chairs are filling with guests (mostly Bo's family) and settling nicely.

The sun is still out, but the temperature keeps dropping by the hour. We didn't exactly plan for a winter wedding, but happy the place had more than enough heaters to keep the guests warm. It makes me hope people will brush my shaking hands off because of the weather and not the nerves running frantic.

It'll be worth it. I know Bo is worth it.

I was so happy when Bo said she wanted to keep the wedding small and the ceremony short. I would have been happy with a courthouse wedding, but I was alone in that idea. Also, Jamison expressed just how excited he was to walk his little girl down the aisle.

A knock on the door has me holding my breath. The makeshift coordinator, is all smiles when she pops her head in. "It's time, Lauren."

* * *

"I'm fucking freezing! Shit, hold on! Eeeek! Your hands are like ice!" I screech and paw at the door, clutching Bo underneath my unbuttoned jacket. The stupid key card refuses to give us the green light to unlock the suite.

The ceremony went perfect, better than anything I could have imagined. All of the seats were filled by family and friends, but what mattered most was my bride walking down the aisle. With her father on her arm, Bo glides down the flowered grass, her white as snow dress compliment in her own beauty.

I forgot how long her hair has gotten since we're first got together. The long chocolate waves cascade all the way down her back, easily to her hips. Her makeup is done naturally, keeping it subtle enough to accentuate her own allure. All those nights of her going on runs or those Jillian Michael's workout videos she'd do, definitely showed. I didn't realize she could lose any more on her waist or how her arms looked so strong but, my god she took my breath away. Her nervous smile, easily brought tears to my eyes as I grounded myself, hanging on to my best man's arm.

Jamison's words fell on deaf ears, except for the, "Take care of her" he whispered with a small smile. Everything else besides Bo's 'I do' was hard to focus on as I nodded too many times to count. I did smile though, as warmth spread across my chest, when Bo's shaky hands slipped on my wedding band.

The world melted away as soon as we shared our first kiss as Mrs. and Mrs. Dennis. It was a moment that I wish I could live forever in. Hands clutching my love's just as she pulls me closer in by my hips. The term "church tongue" echoed in my ears, helping me tame the beast as soon as I felt Bo pressed into me so tightly, so we don't give our guests a show. Oxygen didn't seem so important in that moment.

Photos, toasts, meet and greets... it was all a blur. Having a surprise party bus (thanks to Bo's papa, Trick and his girlfriend Stella) helped get the few drunken messes sober, driving around town and dance off the alcohol. It fit close to twenty people but I could only care about the one holding me close by my tie and grinding into my lap. The teasing was too much to bear, so I asked the driver to drop us off at our hotel.

"I have waited all damn day to see you." Her voice is breathy and her arms sneak around my waist to kiss my neck. She moves the braid to see the indefinite bruising she continues to bite over, leaving her permanent claim. "And then when I do, you're wearing a sexy suit? Not fair Chief Dennis."

Groaning, I forget the card and turn so she's pressed up against the door. I'm quick enough to catch her as she jumps up and clings her legs around me.

Catching her, I accidentally lose balance, seeking help from the door. Her back sounds against it with a thud, but all Bo does is moan. "Mmm baby, you know exactly how I like it." She laughs and nuzzles into my neck.

Laughing, I take her lips with my own, prying them open and taking control of the kiss. My hands have a mind of their own, exploring under her dress until I find the snaps to her garters. "I imagined this going different." I gasp out, her teeth biting roughly at my lower lip.

I hiss when she bites just a little bit harder and tugs until my lip is swollen. "Oh yeah? How did you imagine this going?"

She pushes my off of her shoulders and goes for the buttons on my shirt. With strength, she pulls the material apart, letting the buttons scatter onto the carpeted floor underneath us. My white lace bustier doesn't conceal anyone. My nipples harden as her gaze lingers. "We should probably take this inside." She tells me in a whisper. I nod, bit slam my eyes shut when I feel her lips close around one of the needy peaks.

"Fuck!" I breathe out and adjust so I can try to make the key magical work. "Y-You need to do it, babe. I can't f-focus when your mouth is doing th-that!"

The Mrs. seems to enjoy the effect she has on me and bites just a bit harder. Using one of my hands, I smack her ass with both of my hands. "Promises, promises." Her words are honey as she slips out of my hold. I press my front into her back, unable to stop my hips from grinding into her.

"I am yours, as you are mine, Isabeau Dennis." I promise, kissing her bare shoulder. Her being the ultimate one upper, pushes her ass back in sync with mine. Grabbing her breasts and tugging down the heaving material, I finally feel her naked skin in my hands. "You better hurry or else I'm going to fuck you right here in this hallway, love."

Panting, we finally hear the lock turn over and the door crack open. Before she can drag me inside, I hold her back. Her frown fades as I do the only traditional thing about tonight, and pick her up bridal style and kick the door open with authority.

Walking through the threshold, I know our night has only begun...

 **AN: So fun fact? I wrote the smut first but then I needed background for it… Sorry I couldn't fit it all in one chapter but I decided to leave it all for the next chapter. I'd say I'm sorry but the next update will be worth it for all of the NSFW Doccubus followers out there.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and sticking through the unpredictable updates. Your patience is noted, for which I appreciate. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	36. Chapter 36

**Fake Date 36**

 **AN: This is the end of Fake Date (Unless I want to add random chapters later). I am marking it down as complete so I can write others and not having to have this one linger so much on my mind. I appreciate all of the reviews and support and I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

 **Bo's POV**

Lauren is my wife. We have finally tied the knot! Some will judge or assume one of those typical lesbian reference when they see us, but I honestly don't care. Only those that got to witness our love story will see the indefinite pull. Lauren Lewis came crashing into my life and gave me courage to love freely. She put a stop to wild and reckless Bo, giving me all I needed and more. Our battles were more emotional, but we still fought and stuck by each other. She turned me into a love sick fool.

She is my wife, just as I am hers. I have been waiting for this day since she surprised me with a ring. Sometimes, I can still feel the pressure to not screw what we have up, my past still lingers on bad days, but having Lauren there and appreciating me for such little things has all of my worries slipping away. She is amazing. It's something I don't think I will ever get over.

They say, the happiest day of your life is your wedding day. Seeing Lauren waiting at the altar, her nerves obvious to anyone who looks her way, had me convinced they were all true. In that moment, I knew my mother's words were true _. "Marriage is only the beginning. Trust me_." And I do, especially, seeing how happy both her and my father looked at the ceremony. It seems that my mother finally figured out that Lauren was never a phase for me. She was it for me.

"Did you do all of this?" Lauren's voice is rough as she drops me on the bed. The red rose petals scatter around and land unceremoniously on my fair and face. Kenzi and Hale each dropped off an overnight for us before the ceremony along with some more champagne and a few snacks. I don't even get a chance to answer as she twists and yanks on my dress, a frustrated noise escaping her lips. "Why isn't this easier?!" She growls, sending a jolt between my legs. As if, I'm not already wet from that suit she's wearing, she has to growl too?

"Fuck it." She whispers more to herself and her hand disappears under my fluffy dress. Her fingers just brush my panty covered center and my eyes roll to the back of my head, releasing a throaty moan. "Jesus, Bo you're soaked." Her hand cups me more fully, and I grip the bedding underneath me.

Lauren is enjoying the feel of wet silk in her hands, taking her time now that we are finally behind closed doors. That stupid bet with Kenzi has us both frustrated for each other's more intimate touches. Sometimes, you just need your partner to fuck you until you pass out with a smile on your face. Hopefully, Kenzi is just as upset by losing the bet than we were celibate. A bet, I will never be making again. My need for my wife is too much. "I need you, Lo."

Her chest is flushed, her white lingerie hanging from her torn shirt, as she pulls her hand from my center. Slowly licking her fingers clean, she leans down to muffle my groan. Tasting myself on her lips and tongue is almost too much. She knows this, she seems to always know how to push my limits. "Let me take care of you, baby." She whispers against my swollen lips. Lauren's hands trail up my thighs again, and slowly peel the baby blue thong from my body, discarding them in her pant pocket.

Something in the air changes, we both feel it when our eyes find one another. Time isn't a factor anymore. There's no need to rush and Lauren takes full advantage of that. She takes my hand and pulls me until I'm standing again. My heels are long gone so Lauren is just a bit taller than me. She uses that to her advantage, spinning me around, peppering soft teasing kisses to my bare shoulder and neck. I can feel every breath she takes as we sway to the unsound music in our heads. She fits perfect with me. Holding her hands and guiding them across my chest, around my stomach, she lets me map out my body for her. The subtle flexing of her hips shows she's enjoying it too.

When her hands full out of my grasps though, I frown. Only until her hand goes to the top of the back of my dress and yanks. My breath catches hearing the material split in two and the cold air hitting my bare skin. "Much better." She mumbles, kissing down my spine, leaving small nips and dragging her short nails along my sides.

She doesn't waste another minute, yanking my dress down. The heavy weighted material falls to our feet, leaving me in just my thigh garters. Shivering, when her warm body holds me again, her hands cupping my heavy breasts from behind. "My God, you are beautiful." Her fingers tug lightly on my stiff peaks making me cry out.

Her soft chuckle has me glaring at her over my shoulder. "Lauren…" I warn, even though she continues with her exploration of my naked body. "Enough teasing, please."

She releases me and I turn quickly to face her. My eyes feast at the white lace that comes into view. I didn't even realize she stripped herself down to her underwear. My hands trace what my eyes are taking in. "So damn sexy, Lo." I am all too happy to see the effect I have on her. This electricity we have between us is almost too intense at times. Sometimes, breathing is such a challenge whenever we get like this, but to be together like we are, it's worth it.

Being distracted by her, she catches me off guard and practically tackles to back onto the bed. Laughing, she blows raspberries on my neck making me squeal and wrestle to get away from them. Of course, her strong arms pin me to the mattress and she leans over me. "There's that smile." She says brushing her nose against mine with a small sigh. "You looked way too serious for a second there, wifey."

The pet name has me rolling my eyes, but I have to fight not to laugh. "I'm a little nervous, I guess. There's always so much pressure on wedding nights. Us, being no different."

Lauren still has me pinned, now only using one hand to hold me down. "You're not a virgin, right?" She jokes.

Snorting, I try to free my hands, but no avail. "I'm sure we can roleplay that some time." She raises an eyebrow and I shake my head with a laugh. She knows damn well how many new things I have done, especially since they were all with her. Roleplaying being no different.

That look of concentration is back on her face. I doubt she even realizes that she does it. Crinkled brows, a small frown. If her eyes weren't full of lust, I'd think she was doing paperwork at work. I know she's not lost. She's still with me, but having a hard time knowing where to start. For such a genius, sometimes she overthinks the simplest of things. Those things being me.

"Kiss me." I whisper, but my voice is still demanding. She does, without a thought. Closing the space between us, she lets go of my wrists and slips her body in between my thighs. She smirks and I gasp, feeling the lace rub against me wet heat. She does it again and again, knowing how much I'm enjoying it.

The kiss deepens, her lips pushing harder against mine, as her tongue consumes my whole mouth. I'm breathless when she pulls back. I only have a moment to catch it before her fingers find my opening and push in. Lauren rests her forehead on mine as she gently thrusts slowly, but hard, her heel slapping against my clit every time. Fuck, fuck, Bo." She thrusts again making me cry out. "How are you still so tight? After everything we have been through…"

Her breath is harsh on my face, and I love feeling her get off on giving me pleasure. "Faster, baby. I'm already so close!" I beg opening my legs wider. She doesn't disappoint with the speed and also surprises me maneuvering so my leg in now on her shoulder. She smiles down at me and presses a sweet kiss to my lips, before pulling back with a wicked grin.

Her next thrust introduces a third finger as she pounds into me. The noises she's pulling from me are so foreign, that special spot her hits from this angle is hurdling me towards the edge. "I-I'm close." I pant, but she must know already as her head bend down and her lips suck on my nipple harshly.

I scream, coming hard, clutching Lauren's shoulder with one hand, while the other one grips her braid, as she finishes me off. My stamina is normally pretty good. Lauren and I have been building it up over the years, but right now I'm spent. My heart is pounding while my whole body is jelly.

Moaning, my wife put my leg back on the mattress, I try to catch my breath. It's hard though, as Lauren continues to kiss my chest, licking and sucking, while her teeth make small appearances. "Mmm, that was wonderful, Isabeau." She hums as she keeps traveling lower and dipping her tongue in my belly button. "So perfect."

"it's been too long, babe." I pant, my eyes still closed as I reach blindly for her hair. "Just, give me a second and I'll be ready to return the favor, my love." I don't know if it was the champagne or just a long day, but I am exhausted. And whatever Lauren is doing with her mouth is making me purr with such delight. My eyes only snap open, when I feel her thumbs part my cum soaked lips and blow cool are on me. "Holy Fuck!"

"That's right." She takes a hard lick from bottom to top. "I'm not near finished with you." Her tongue slips into my center and it wiggles a little. I'm thrashing back and forth, desperately trying to close my legs, but her elbows force them to stay open for her.

Eating me out has always been a favorite for her. It never mattered where we were, or what time of the day it is. Lauren is always trying to give me head. Being more bisexual than anything, oral sex was never really pleasurable for me. It was more get in, get out, and call it a night for me. For being an owner of a chain of sex shops, you would think I would be more in touch with what I like, outside of it being battery operated. But meeting and exploring with Lauren, she has tapped into a whole new world for pleasure. Her mouth on my very wet cunt, being number one.

"I could eat you all night." She mumbles, licking her wet lips. I really hope she doesn't plan to do that. She has before, literally using my pussy as a pillow after hours of her drinking my cum. Then to wake up with her still going at it, was damn near too much.

She reaches up, lightly stroking my quivering stomach, before find the hand that's on my breast. We share a smile, when our fingers lace together, before she lowers her mouth on my clit. She must sense my impatience. "Oh yes, yesss Lauren. Just like th-that." I moan and reach down with my free hand gripping her hair tightly. She wouldn't dare stop, but I am not taking the chance.

I'm too far gone to care, as I thrust my hips erratically fucking her face until I peak a second time. And then a third, when she shamelessly moans against me and slips two fingers back in side, pressing against my g-spot. I see stars and collapse boneless against the mattress. "I'm dead." I pant and Lauren settles down next to me.

"God, I missed you, baby." I hum when Lauren kisses my cheek and moves my sweaty hair out of my face. "Making love to you on our wedding night has got to be number one in our top ten sex-capades." Her sigh has me mustering up the energy to roll on my side to face her.

My poor baby is probably hurting so bad. She is still in her underwear and her braid is all messed up from my intense hold. Cupping her cheek, I lean forward and press our lips together. It's soft, but sweet, letting our lips move together so languidly. "Does this outfit come off or..?" I tease, snapping the band to her panties.

She doesn't answer with words, instead helping me to settle us on our knees. She must know how wobbly my legs are, grabbing a few pillows for me to keep steady. Confused when Lauren unsnaps her top, freeing her tantalizing breasts, she then leans down on all fours facing away from me.

All questions get answered when I see the heart cut out, displaying her glorious ass. "I hope you like it?"

"Like it?" my voice low, almost dark. "I love it." I waste no time palming her ass, squeezing and spreading it apart to see all of her. She knows exactly what her ass dos to me. It's literally a piece of meat that I want to sink my teeth into. Her letting me fuck her in her tightest hole had been such a thrill that we both seem to enjoy. For her to pick out such a revealing piece of clothing, she must want it all.

Spanking her ass, she moans, biting her lips trying to muffle it. "Don't." I warn, reaching forward and grabbing her braid, jerking her head back. "I want to hear you." I smack her ass again and she doesn't disappoint. She loves it when I'm rough with her. Now I know why she was so sweet and loving at first. She wanted our first time to be sentimental, to have a memory worth 'aww'ing over it. She did that first, but only because she wants _this_ now.

"You sneaky little devil." I tsk and lean forward so I can but her earlobe. "You think you are so clever, huh?"

Her groans are breathy while I continue to bite and suck on her shoulder. "I know my wife."

Damn her and her smoothness. My second wind is coming hard now. Lauren should be in for a treat. "Lucky you." I thrust my hips against her ass, propelling her face forward until she hits the mattress. She obediently keeps her ass high in the air making me smile.

Not needing the pillows at my side anymore, I grab and place one in front of her. "Thank you, love." She beams and cradles it in her arms to rest her head more comfortably.

"No problem, sweetheart." My hands explore her back, her strong shoulders flexing at my gentle touches. Moving past her sides, I get a handful of her breasts and moan at how hard her nipples are against my palm. I don't linger too long, instead running my hands on her carved abs. "Mmm my beautiful, sexy, wife." Settling on her lips, I'm back in my original position against her ass.

Even though there's a thin layer between us, I wonder if she can feel the small patch of hair I grew for her. My thumbs trace the heart, her skin getting goosebumps in its wake as my grinding gets more prominent. "A wife begging to get fucked."

I love hearing her whimper. It's so out of character for her. Her writhing, needy, it truly is a sight for only me. Tracing a hard line down the top of her ass crack to her clit, my hand cups the wet material. "That's my good girl. So wet for me." I coo rubbing her harder. Her legs shift further apart and I stop rubbing and smack her wet lips. She squeaks and closes her legs slightly, making my grin grow.

"I wish I brought the toy box." I muse, using Lauren's ass for my own selfish needs, even as she meets me thrust for thrust. "I would have packed your favorite blue friend." Her movements still suddenly. "Is there something you wanna tell me Mrs. Dennis?"

"My satchel…" She croaks out. She tries to lift her hear head from the pillow, but a firm hand on her back keeps her there. "Black satchel hanging on the bathroom door."

I couldn't get off the bed quick enough, reaching back for her as a last minute though, tearing her panties clean off before rushing off. Sure, enough I found the little bag hanging on the inside of the bathroom door. Leather straps secured, I put the vibrating dildo on. Taking off my garters still hanging from my thighs, I take a quick look in the mirror. _Freshly fucked_ , is a clear description. With the remote in hand, and grabbing a hair tie last minute, I walk back into the room finding Lauren still bent perfectly.

"Can you tell me way you like this one so much, Lo?" I ask still standing and enjoying the view. She's getting messier by the minute and a part of me feel terrible for not just fucking her. But the only part of me knows, that this is exactly what she wants.

Looking down at the toy, it's really nothing fancy. It's shorter than most of our toys, but the thickness is definitely more noticeable. Enough that I struggle to close my fist around it.

"It makes me feel good." She mumbles into the pillow. She almost sounds sleepy. I know I need to speed things up a bit.

Getting back on the bed, I place the blue cock forward, rubbing the length through her parted lips, nudging her clit with each stroke. "Does this feel good, too?" I push the button, starting the vibrations. She jerks up with a howl and I toss the remote, reaching for her blonde braid instead. I keep a tight hold on her, making her sit up on her knees, her back pressed tightly into my front.

Reaching between us, I grab the strap on and line it up, pushing it up into my wife. We move together, my arms now reaching around, holding her stomach as her hands reach back to wrap around my neck. She's beautiful like this slick with need, her sweating body moving sensually with me. She I so carefree, mumbling sweet nothings, asking for more, telling me how close he is. Even with the burn in my thighs and the way the vibrations hit my overly sensitive clit, I would stay like this forever, just to watch Lauren.

Watching her come undone, isn't like anything I've seen. Sure, we fuck, make love, go at it like rabbits… but each and every time is like a gift. She chose me, stuck by me, and fought for me. She is the love of my life and I got to marry her. There is just something so amazing being like this with your one and only.

"Wow! That," Lauren laughs and tries to catch her breath, "that was incredible, my love." I find the remote and turn it off before gently remove it from her. I'm rewarded with a gush of arousal, which I scoop up with a finger, sucking the digit clean.

She falls forward after that, making me laugh. I follow suit, kicking off the harness as we move like sloths to get under the covers. She pulls me to her and I rest my head on her beating heart. "I love you… so much Lauren."

She runs her hand through my hair, ripping out the hair tie in the process. "I love you too, Bo." Her hazel eyes find mine. "We're married." She grins lazily.

Kissing her swollen lips, I rest my head back on her chest. "We are." Lauren's arms hold me just a little tighter as she kisses the top of my head.

Closing my eyes, snuggling deeper into my wife, I can say the clichés are true. This is the happiest day of my life.

* * *

 **AN: Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed the ride for these ones. Like I said, I might add if inspiration strikes but I want to explore all options. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this last chapter of Fake Date! A one shot turned into 36 chapters…. Definitely worth it.**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


End file.
